


Do it for him

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate History, Knight Harry Styles, M/M, Prince Louis Tomlinson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Harry est un chevalier, Louis le prince dont il doit s'occuper. Aucun d'eux n'a envie de s'y mettre, mais les événements les y forcent. Love ensues.Fluffy, Angsty, Lemony et dépourvu d'Historical Accury. Basé sur la chanson Do it for Him de Steven Universe.





	1. Introduction

Mattéo cligne des yeux quand je me lève, encore pris dans plusieurs couches de sommeil. J’ajuste les fourrures sur le lit pour lui tenir chaud, il tend la main vers moi en baillant.

\- Je vais courir.

\- Je sais…

J’effleure ses doigts, ils s’agrippent aux miens un instant puis lâchent. Essaye de ne pas mourir pendant l’heure de tranquillité que je m’accorde, d’accord ? Mais il s’est déjà tourné sur le côté et j’entends son souffle tranquille. Il déteste se lever tôt.

Je ramasse mes affaires, encore posées sur mon lit au pied du sien, termine de les enfiler et de nouer les cordons en marchant. Moi aussi je baille mais contrairement à lui, je ne sais pas faire la grasse matinée. Je détestais le réveiller, au camp, j’avais toujours envie de leur dire d’aller se battre sans nous, que si le prince n’avait pas ses huit heures de sommeil, d’abord il était incapable de manier la moindre arme sans se la faire tomber sur le pied, ce qui le mettait de sale humeur et je n’avais pas envie de subir ça encore une fois.

Je jette un œil à l’entrée principale. Les deux gardes en fonction jouent aux cartes, assis sur leurs boucliers, en buvant quelque chose de fumant. Je tourne, m’enfonce dans l’écurie. Le froid change les odeurs des choses, comme des couleurs vives que l’on aurait mouillées. Je traverse l’allée centrale, croise une bonne dizaine de personnes à différents stades d’éveil avant d’atteindre la sortie basse. Il faut grimper un muret et faire un saut de peut-être deux mètres de l’autre côté, mais ça permet de trouver tout de suite la forêt, au lieu de devoir traverser le village. Je saute, me redresse, pars en courant contre les arbres.

Le soleil est en train de se lever, le sol encore enneigé du sous-bois est plein de rayures d’ombres et de lumières. Je cours entre les arbres, je ne vois plus grand-chose que cette succession de sombre et de clair. L’odeur de la mousse, de la pourriture des branches sur le sol et de la vie animale me prend à la gorge. L’écorce gonflée de neige qui s’effrite entre les doigts, la terre sous les ongles. 

Je rejoins le bord du lac, court le long. La surface gelée est en train de se déliter, en produisant des craquements qui ont le même son que du verre qui se brise. Je cours le long de la berge, ralentit, me penche pour prendre de l’eau dans ma paume, boit et m’asperge le visage. Glacial.

Je me demande dans combien de temps va t’on être renvoyés en première ligne de l'affrontement. La guerre s’éternise, ça fait déjà deux ans, et presque six mois qu’il n’y a pas eu la moindre bataille, seulement de l’attente et de la politique en arrière champ.

Je n’aime pas ça. Mais personne ne me demande de m’y intéresser. Je suis un chevalier moi, je fais des campagnes, je tue des gens et je protège mon prince. Je vais là où l’on me dit. Et j’aime bien être là, dans ce petit poste d’avant-garde tout à l’avant du royaume de la famille de Mattéo, avec lui à ne pas faire grand-chose de nos journées à part nous entrainer, parler et de plus en plus, faire l’amour. Attendre que les ordres changent mais en attendant, observer les étoiles.

L’atmosphère particulière de cette guerre immobile à changé les façons de faire de tout le monde. Il y a un certain relâchement, tant dans les activités que dans les mœurs. Les soldats en train de jouer aux cartes au lieu de monter la garde, par exemple. A quoi bon ? Personne n’est encore venu nous chercher des problèmes. On est trop haut sur la montagne, trop bien préparés et puis tout est en suspens, alors…

Je m’éloigne du lac, continue au même rythme vers le promontoire. Il n’est pas spécialement haut, mais il faut escalader et j’aime bien ça. J’ai l’impression de faire une mission commando un matin sur deux. J’ai déjà emmené Mattéo avec moi, il a détesté. Il est très doué avec une épée ou une lance, mais il déteste courir, sauter, grimper. C’est son côté prince délicat.

Arrivé au sommet, je m’allonge sur la pierre froide. J’ai faim, et froid, j’ai envie de rentrer. Même si je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces journées identiques, j’en veux bien encore une. Juste une encore à ne rien faire près de lui, à me dire que… Je ne sais pas.

A penser à des trucs que je n’aurais même pas envisagés avant, mais à ne plus occuper mon cerveau avec des tactiques martiales, il a commencé à dériver. A penser à ce lit que j’ai envie de retrouver, et ces bras, et cet impossible idéal qui se dessine dans les entrelacs de sueur sur son dos quand…

Je me redresse, chasse les images de ma tête. A quoi ça sert de penser à ça ? Si ça doit arriver ça arrivera, et sinon, tant pis. Ce n’est pas la peine d’y réfléchir autant. Je désescalade, prends un raccourci par la route au lieu de terminer mon tour du lac et de reprendre la forêt. Je sprinte. J’ai envie de rentrer, ça fait une bonne heure que je suis parti.

La route est vide. C’est inhabituel. A cette heure-ci, il y a toujours des gens du village en train d’aller à venir, d’apporter le lait frais, le petit bois, de se hâter pour la messe, peu importe. Mais pas là. La route est entièrement vide, d’aussi loin que je peux voir. La terre humide est toute retournée au centre, comme si…

Comme si un grand nombre de personnes et de cheveux étaient passés peu de temps auparavant. J’accélère même si me fait haleter à en avoir la tête qui tourne et au dernier tournant, je m’arrête brusquement. 

Le drapeau d’Estancil, la famille de Mattéo, n’est plus levé au sommet des tours. C’est la première chose que je regarde, parce que mon instinct prend le contrôle. La grande porte est entièrement ouverte, je peux voir d’ici les chevaux, trop nombreux pour être parqués à l’intérieur, attachés aux arceaux de pierre extérieur.

Je courre si vite que les informations n’arrivent plus tout à fait correctement. Les couleurs se fondent les unes dans les autres pendant que je contourne l’entrée principale, pour retourner à l’endroit d’où je suis sorti plus d’une heure auparavant. Je ne sens plus le froid, même si la sueur qui coule le long de mon cou et de mon dos est glacé.

Je n’entends pas les cris avant de grimper le mur. Je me réceptionne au fond de l’écurie, me redresse. Il faut que je trouve Mattéo. Le reste n’a pas d’importance. C’est mon devoir de le protéger, ça l’a toujours été et tout en me faufilant vers l’entrée de l’écurie et en empoignant une fourche plantée dans un tas de fumier, j’entre en mode machine de guerre. Trouver Mattéo. Sortir Mattéo de là. S’intéresser à ce qui se passe plus tard.

Et tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma mission.

C’est la seule façon de penser qui permet de s’en sortir.

Mais je n’ai pas à chercher Mattéo longtemps. Ils sont tous dans la cour. Lui, les quelques membres de sa suite et tous ceux qui travaillent au château. Agenouillés par terre, les mains dans le dos. Immobiles. Effrayés, en colère, certains franchement agacés. Les tenant en joue, tout un tas de soldats en uniforme bleu roi, sous les ordres de quelques généraux en riches habits assortis. Peut-être soixante, quatre-vingts soldats qui remplissent la petite cour. 

Ceux de Mattéo, les trente soldats qui forment la garde de l’avant-poste, sont éparpillés au sol, autour des gens agenouillés. Morts.

Quatre-vingts soldats.

Moi et ma fourche. Abort Mission, I repeat, abort mission. Même si j’arrivais à la planter dans le dos de celui qui est en train de parler à Mattéo, comme si l’on parlementait avec un prince en le tenant dans cette position, je serais mort avant d’avoir pu faire autre chose.

Alors je reste là, bêtement, les mains tremblantes sur le manche de la fourche. Merde. Merde, qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? C’est quoi le plan ?

Il n’y a pas de plan. Je suis resté immobile trop longtemps, complètement sidéré, et je me suis fait repérer. Je lâche la fourche aussitôt, s’il y a bien un truc que j’ai appris c’est que mourir pour l’honneur c’est cool, mais c’est aussi très inutile. Mon but est de protéger Mattéo, pas de mourir héroïquement en ayant essayé de le sauver de quatre-vingts mecs avec des épées.

\- Ari !

Mattéo m’appelle, désespéré. Je me retrouve agenouillé avec les autres, près de Vera, l’une des femmes de chambre, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il se devise le cou pour me regarder, la pointe d’une épée se pose sur son menton et ça me donne envie de hurler.

\- Un effort de concentration, si vous voulez bien, seigneur…

Le général à l’air franchement ennuyé. Il termine de lire sa missive, Mattéo le fixe les dents serrées. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il est impulsif, j’ai essayé de corriger ça pendant les dix dernières années mais il s’en fout. Il est prince, ça ne lui importe pas. Comporte-toi comme tel, je voudrais lui dire, ne fais pas n’importe quoi.

\- On a perdu la guerre.

C’est Vera qui a murmuré. Je reporte mon attention sur elle.

\- Pardon ? 

\- On a perdu. Ils sont venus réclamer… Réclamer leur dû. Et ça s’est mal passé.

Elle jette un regard froid sur les corps qui l’entourent. Je connais la plupart de ces hommes mais pour l’instant, ça n’a pas de sens. Je ne peux pas penser à ça.

\- Comment ça, on a perdu ? il y a eu une bataille ? 

Je me prends un grand coup de savate sur le crâne, si fort que j’en ai aussitôt la nausée, et je vacille vers l’avant. Avec les mains attachées dans le dos, je m’effondre le nez dans la boue. J’entends Mattéo hurler à nouveau, et s’énerver cette fois, vraiment s’énerver, j’entends sa voix plus claire que les autres pendant que je m’escrime à me redresser.

\- Si vous frappez encore une seule fois un de mes compagnons, il n’y aura aucune entente entre nous.

\- Entente ?

Les soldats n’ont aucune expression. Ils regardent tous droit devant eux. Je saigne du nez, j’en sens qui coule dans ma bouche. L’adrénaline ne tient pas face au silence et à l’absence d’actions ou de mouvements, et je commence à avoir peur. Et froid. Et faim. Et je ne comprends rien à ce que se passe.

Tout ce que je vois, c’est que Mattéo est nul en politique, zéro en charisme, incapable de ne pas être arrogant même si je ne comprends pas exactement ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je vois c'est que Mattéo m’a trop écouté parler d’honneur,

Et quand ils disent que son père non plus n’a pas voulu se rendre, et que comprenant ce qui est sous-entendu, il se redresse brusquement, essaye d’arracher ses liens et de se jeter sur le général qui lui parle depuis le début, 

Je les regarde lui passer leurs lames dans le corps, et Mattéo n’est plus.


	2. Akhanta

On roule vers le Sud depuis déjà dix jours. Il fait bon, frais, mais si on continue à aller inexorablement dans cette direction, je vais détester ça. Je n’ai jamais été habitué à la chaleur. J’ai déjà mis du temps à m’habituer à la température du palais des Estancil. Je vivais bien plus au Nord que ça.

Le voyage ne se passe pas trop mal. Je n’ai jamais vécu ça, mais les contes que j’entendais enfant laissaient penser que lorsqu’on se retrouvait kidnappé – racheté ? Passé comme un butin dans les mains de l’ennemi ? Enfin peu importe – on se retrouvait généralement à l’arrière, à marcher les mains attachées à un chariot.

Mais non. J’ai fait les trois premiers jours couchés sur une carriole. Le coup que j’ai pris sur l’arrière de la tête était plus violent que je n’aurais cru, et pendant les premières vingt-quatre je ne pouvais pas me redresser sans vomir. Ensuite je suis resté à somnoler, ne me réveillant que lorsqu’on établissait le campement, ou quand Vera à côté cédait à son angoisse et me réveillait, pour me parler ou me nourrir.

Vera n’est plus là, d’ailleurs. Au fur et à mesure des gens, la troupe change, se défait ou s’agrandit. La totalité de la suite a été prise par l’armée d’Akhanta. Les cousins de Mattéo ont été envoyés au cœur des négociations de la reddition, comme otages politiques. Les autres, la suite, les valets et cuisinières ont été disséminés, et le septième jour, il ne restait que Vera et moi.

Puis elle est partie aussi, sans savoir ou, et maintenant je suis assis seul sur le siège du chariot, à côté de Georg, le conducteur et je regarde la route qui change au fur et à mesure. Hier au petit matin, on est allé plus loin au Sud que je n’avais jamais été. Tout ce que je vois est inconnu.

Georg a peut-être dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Il est très sec, les membres minces, avec des bras musclés à force de tenir les rênes. Il a eu un accident avec de la chaux vive – aucune idée de ce que c’est – quand il était enfant et la moitié de son visage est complètement décoloré. La limite entre sa peau pâle et le tissu cicatriciel forme un dessin sur son visage, un trait de crayon hasardeux qui lui donne un charme certain.

Le cavalier armé qui marche en permanence à ma gauche s’appelle Basile. Je ne dois pas être considéré comme spécialement dangereux ou sur le point de leur faire faux bond, parce qu’ils n’ont pas mis quelqu’un de spécialement fort à mes côtés.

Je pourrais probablement battre tous les soldats de l’armée si je les prenais un par un, cela dit. Basile doit avoir près de quarante ans, il n’aime pas monter à cheval et une blessure récente à l’épaule l’empêche de manier l’épée aussi bien que d’habitude.

Et le cheval s’appelle Galant.

Je note tout ce que je peux. Réflexe. J’ai plus étudié les techniques de combat au corps à corps que la ruse, mais quand même. La femme qui m’a appris à lire et à écrire répétait souvent que le savoir, c’est le pouvoir. Alors je note absolument tout.

Mais ma réflexion s’arrête là. Je ne cherche pas de porte de sorties. M’enfuir ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour aller où ?

Les personnes que je sers depuis dix ans viennent d’être battues, détruites, disséminées. On m’amène vers ma nouvelle maison, l’endroit où je servirais maintenant, ou je défendrais. Alors à quoi bon partir ? C’est comme ça. C’est le cours des choses.

Et si je commence à penser autrement, si je commence à _réfléchir_ , je dois m’enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour ne pas pleurer ne pas hurler alors je m’en empêche. Ne pense pas autrement. Ne met aucun sentiment, aucune émotion là-dedans. Fais-le vite. Tu es comme un rocher. Tu es comme l’eau gelée. Tu es le squelette de ton épée.

J’ai prêté ma veste à Georg. Pour moi il fait très bon, mais lui n’arrêtait pas de frissonner. On s’ennuie tous les deux, on discute. Il me parle de la vie à Akhanta. Me décrit le palais, me dis que si je vais jusqu’à là-bas, c’est surement pour rentrer dans la garde rapprochée du roi. Super. Non vraiment, super. On ne reste pas chevalier toute sa vie, les lords savent bien qu’on finit par en avoir marre d’être en danger permanent, et généralement à trente-cinq ans, si on est toujours en vie, on se recycle en chef de troupe, chef d’armée, chef de peu-importe, et tant que la guerre n’éclate pas, on peut s’attendre à être plutôt tranquille.

Donc il faut être positif. Finalement, je suis promu avec dix ans d’avance. Plus besoin de dormir toutes les nuits au pied du lit de Mattéo – et dans son lit parfois, tout le temps je ne veux pas y penser je ne veux pas penser à ça je ne veux pas me rappeler et je serre les poings si fort je ne peux pas je ne veux pas je donne un grand coup dans le montant en métal du chariot, Georg sursaute, Basile grimace parce que le mouvement pour rattraper les rênes tire sur sa mauvaise épaule.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Il fait une sale tête et je fixe un point au loin. Il laisse tomber, je ne ressens plus rien.

Plus besoin de servir une personne en particulier, d’être parfois son homme de main, parfois son agent secret et beaucoup trop souvent sa maman. Plus besoin de faire tous ces trajets à cheval pour l’accompagner partout, je n’ai jamais aimé ça.

Je pose la tête sur l’épaule de Georg. Il ne bouge pas pendant un moment, puis il prend les rênes dans sa main, enroulant les bandes de cuir dans sa paume, et passe son bras dans mon dos.

J’ai peur de dormir. Je n’ai fait aucun cauchemar pour l’instant, ou je les aie oubliés avant d’ouvrir les yeux, mais j’ai peur que ça arrive. Je peux contrôler beaucoup de ce que je ressens, mais ça non. J’ai fait d’atroces cauchemars à propos de toutes les personnes que j’avais laissé derrière moi, quand je suis venu vivre à Estancil. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Le voyage continue. Je perds le compte des jours. Il fait chaud. On continue à marcher vers le sud, sud-est. Je prends des coups de soleil. Mon nez et mes avant-bras pèlent. Je n’aime pas ça. Basile a été assigné ailleurs, le soldat qui le remplace discute avec son voisin par-dessus nos têtes. Il est plus jeune, du genre nouvellement gradé arrogant. J’ai envie de lui casser les deux bras, en lui tordant au choix, au niveau de l’épaule ou du coude.

Et puis un matin, alors qu’on a levé le camp depuis trois heures, on arrive en vue d’un palais. Ça ne ressemble absolument pas aux châteaux que je connais. C’est beaucoup plus dispersé, avec moins d’étages, des toits plus plats. Et surtout, il n’y a pas de muraille.

Comment ils ont pu gagner la guerre alors qu’ils n’ont pas de murailles autour de leurs palais ? Personne n’a eu l’idée d’aller tous les assassiner chez eux ? Pas de murailles !

On traverse un village tout en montant vers le château, puis toute une série de grandes portes de bois. J’oublie de tout détester, de ne rien ressentir, j’oublie ma colère parce que je suis fasciné par tout ce que je vois, toutes ces choses nouvelles, ces couleurs qui ne sont pas les mêmes que chez moi, ou que là où était chez moi. Le bleu clair des uniformes semble être une institution. La plupart des vêtements que je vois sur les gens du village sont de la même couleur. La langue. La plupart parlent avec un fort accent, quelque chose de très rauque qui rends certain de leurs propos inintelligibles.

On arrive dans ce qui ressemble à une très grande cour, et les carrioles s’arrêtent l’une après l‘autre, en demi-cercle. On dirait un campement comme ceux qui étaient montés chaque soir. Georg descend, commence à défaire l’harnachement des chevaux. Je n’ai pas le temps de poser un pied à terre que Lord Machin arrive avec sa garde et on me poussent vers l’entrée du bâtiment principal du palais. J’ai juste le temps de faire un signe à Georg, qu’il me rend lentement, le regard fixé sur moi, l’air de… Je ne sais pas. Penser à des choses. Des choses négatives.

Puis j’entre dans le palais.

Les murs et le sol sont couverts de carreaux de faïence décorés de rosaces bleu foncé. Il fait presque froid entre les murs carrelés, j’en ai des frissons. Je suis lentement, les soldats n’arrêtent pas de me pousser mais ce n’est pas de la mauvaise volonté. J’ai besoin de tout regarder, à moitié avec cet instinct de survie qui pousse à chercher des sorties partout, et à moitié avec la fascination d’un gosse qui découvre qu’ils existent des couleurs dont il n’avait pas idée.

Ils me lâchent devant de grandes portes, les poussent ouvertes puis se postent de chaque côté. C’est parti. Salle du trône ou je ne sais quoi : On va enfin me dire plus précisément ce que je fous ici.

Je fixe mes pieds en avançant, le sol de bois clair, usé. Je ne veux pas relever la tête et être fasciné par la splendeur des murs ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux rien ressentir. Je ne veux pas penser. Je veux être un mur de pierre, une forteresse et toutes ces métaphores à base de machin solide, dur et dense.

Je ne veux pas réfléchir, ressentir et me mettre à pleurer.

\- Votre altesse, le chevalier Ari Styles.

\- Hmm… Bonjour ?

Je redresse la tête. Je m’attendais à une voix vieille, assurée et je ne sais pas, morne, hautaine, sanguinaire, mais à la place c’est le ton badin et innocent d’un adolescent. L’homme en face de moi, assis sur un trône – il y en a trois, il n’est pas assis sur celui du centre, le plus beau – n’a pas encore le visage d’un adulte. Il tient un livre sur ses genoux, porte une tunique absolument pas ouvragée et quand il se met debout, c’est en vacillant sur ses talons comme un gamin, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Et il est pieds nus.

Je ne réponds pas à son bonjour, il sourit avec le genre de regard que j’ai déjà vu des gens avoir en regardant une portée de chiots nouveau-nés, mignons mais misérables. Il descend les marches, se plante devant moi, penche la tête pour m’inspecter.

\- Il est si fort que ça ?

Je ne bouge pas, je fixe les fleurs fraiches qui décorent le trône central. Je n’avais jamais vu des fleurs comme ça. Aussi grosses. C’est presque ridicule. Général-A-ma-gauche répond avec un sourire indulgent :

\- Il parait, votre altesse.

Son altesse hoche la tête, puis les soldats font tous claquer leurs lances en même temps, et tout le monde se retourne pour saluer l’entrée du roi, sauf son altesse qui continue de me regarder comme si j’étais une nouvelle tenture pour sa chambre, et moi qui continue de fixer le trône.

Le roi est comme je l’imaginais ; Vieux, digne. Sa tunique est d’un bleu soutenu, décorée de broderies compliquées au fil d’or. Il s’assoit sur le trône, je détourne la tête et je retourne à fixer le sol, et les pieds nus de l’adolescent. Il porte un bracelet de cheville orné de petites clochettes argentées. Il remonte les marches, elles tintent très légèrement.

\- Bienvenue à Akhanta, ser. J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

Je ne comprends pas que c’est à moi que l’on s’adresse tout de suite, malgré l’emploi du ser, qui à première vue – je n’ai pas vu d’autres chevaliers depuis que je suis arrivé – ne peut aller qu’à moi. Je ne m’attends pas à ce genre de questions badines. Je me redresse, hoche la tête. Oui, super voyage, on aurait peut-être pu faire des détours par les attractions touristiques, vous n’avez pas des temples antiques ? Mais à part ça, très correct, je recommande.

Maintenant si on pouvait passer à la partie qui m’intéresse ? Mais tout le monde à l’air de s’en foutre. L’information c’est le pouvoir, et pour l’instant c’est eux qui l’ont.

L’autre fils du roi – Je dis ça en me basant sur la tunique brodée et le fait qu’il se tienne debout devant le troisième trône, pas sur le nez en patate qu’il partage avec son papa – doit avoir à peu près mon âge. La broche accrochée à sa poitrine indique que c’est lui qui dirige les forces armées, et papa doit être très fier, vu qu’ils ont gagné la guerre. C’est lui qui me donne la seule information auquel j’ai droit pour le moment ;

\- Vous êtes désormais au service de sa majesté Tomlinson. Vos affectations vous seront données plus tard. Vos quartiers vont vous être attribués.

Et puis je suis repoussé sur le côté, puis à l’arrière. Toujours encadré par deux soldats, on m’entraine, d’abord dehors, puis le long d’un chemin dans l’enceinte du palais, dans un autre bâtiment, le long d’un couloir, dans un genre de caserne dortoir, ou l’on me laisse au soin d’une femme de charge. Elle me demande si j’ai des questions, je n’ai pas de questions. J’ai réussi à ne pas dire un seul mot depuis qu’on est arrivé, je compte garder mon vœu de silence le plus longtemps possible.

Le lit est ferme, la fenêtre n’a pas de barreau, le coffre est équipé d’un cadenas, rudimentaire mais dissuasif. Je sens mes pensées revenir, s’amasser derrière mes paupières, me donner mal à la tête. On m’apporte une écuelle contenant quelque chose qui ressemble à du porridge mais froid, un pichet d’eau, puis on referme la porte et je me retrouve seul.

L’envie de hurler monte comme une nausée. Je me refugie sur le lit, enfonce mon visage dans l’oreiller. Et je hurle. Je hurle jusqu’à avoir mal à la gorge, jusqu’à sentir les larmes couler dedans et je les laisse aller, déborder de moi comme une marée qui se retire, qui laisse des mares dans chaque creux du sol, et des coquillages à vif et des trainées d’algues, je me laisse pleurer comme si ça allait suffire comme si je n’avais pas conscience de l’immensité de ma tristesse et du danger d’ouvrir déjà les vannes.

Mais j’ai trop mal, une douleur cuisante que je ne veux pas regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à pourquoi je pleure, je veux juste que ça s’arrête.

Je reste trois jours dans cette chambre. J’y passe une bonne partie de la journée, j’attends qu’il fasse moins chaud pour sortir. Le soir, je me balade dans l’enceinte, dont j’ai du mal à comprendre les limites précises. Les bâtiments sont trop nombreux, de tailles et d’utilisations diverses. Parfois j’ai envie de sortir, de m’enfoncer au hasard parmi les chemins qui s’éparpillent, tracer le long d’un champ, disparaitre dans une forêt, me barrer d’ici.

Puis je me rappelle que rien ne m’attend ailleurs, alors je retourne à mon bâtiment. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement, les troupes envoyées à la guerre sont en train de revenir, les chambres autour de la mienne se remplissent d’hommes rieurs ou grognons, certains blessés, d’autre qui se sont à peine défoulés et qui ont envie de retourner se battre. Je les observe à la dérobée, me demandant lesquels seront sous mes ordres et auxquels je répondrais, avec lesquels je vais m’entendre et lesquels je vais détester. Le soir il y a toujours des braseros, des épis de maïs en train de griller, des tonneaux de bière légère ouverts, mais je n’ai pas envie de parler, pour l’instant. On m’adresse des signes de tête, je vais manger à l’écart.

Pourtant, il y a peut-être un ami, là-dedans. Dans ces visages que je ne reconnais pas encore. Il y a peut-être quelqu’un qui deviendra un ami, et quelqu’un à qui je dirais un jour, je t’ai toujours connu.

Je ne me couche pas avant le petit matin. Les cauchemars n’aiment pas le soleil. Je n’en fais toujours pas, ça m’angoisse quand même. J’attends que ça arrive, que ça me prenne et me torture.

L’après-midi du troisième jour, on vient me chercher. Je suis encore au lit, à somnoler. Il fait trop chaud pour que je sorte. C’est la femme de garde qui toque à ma porte, qui me donne une tunique comme portent les soldats ici, bleue et je la déteste tout de suite. Je ne veux pas porter ça. Je ne veux pas appartenir à cette troupe, je ne veux pas vivre ici, quitte à tout abandonner je veux retourner dans le village que je n’ai pas vu depuis dix ans, je veux pêcher dans les glaciers, épouser une femme courageuse et amusante, que l’on construise notre maison sous un grand pin, et vivre comme vivaient mes parents, très simplement et très heureux, comme si je n’étais jamais parti.

Je mets la tunique. Je vais jusqu’au palais principal, me retrouve dans une file d’affaires à traiter, entre une femme apportant des épices et un paysan venu demander la bénédiction royale pour son dernier-né. Le roi est assis sur son trône, l’air très égal, pas tout à fait genre l’air de s’en foutre, mais pas loin. Le trône à sa gauche est libre, dans celui de droite est posé le garçon de la dernière fois, les jambes passées sur l’accoudoir, en train de lire. Quand j’arrive devant eux, il se rassois correctement, ça fait tinter son bracelet. Il porte une tunique identique à celle de son père – enfin j’imagine que c’est son père – cette fois, d’un bleu soutenu et avec plein de broderies dorées autour du col et des manches. Et il tire la gueule. Lui, il n’a pas envie d’être là.

\- Sa majesté le roi David. Son altesse le prince Louis.

Je m’agenouille.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever.

Je me relève.

\- J’espère que vous vous acclimatez à la vie ici.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Il est temps de vous intégrer véritablement à nos forces armées.

Je hoche la tête. Moi non plus, je n’ai pas envie d’être là. J’ai toujours su que je finirais comme ça, que j’allais me retrouver entraineur de jeunes troupes ou tacticien ou maitre d’armes ou peu importe, mais…

\- Les rapports qui me sont revenus sont excellents, aussi ai-je décidé qu’il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter votre potentiel et de ce fait…

… Mais quelque part ça ne me semblait pas réel. Ça devait arriver dans dix ou quinze ans, si j’étais encore en vie. Et je n’avais pas prévu que ce soit le cas.

\- …Ai-je décidé de vous attribuer la garde de…

Je pensais mourir au côté de Mattéo. Je pensais mourir en le protégeant. Je n’aurais jamais cru que… Qu’il…

\- …Mon fils.

Son fils s’avance, les bras croisés dans le dos, vacillant sur ses chevilles, l’air ennuyé. Je cligne des yeux. De quoi ? Le roi fait un signe, et un officiel prend le relais.

\- Ser Styles, son Altesse Louis vous prend à son service comme chevalier, pour le servir et le protéger au péril de votre vie. Veuillez maintenant vous agenouiller et prêter serment d’allégeance.

Je sais ce que je suis sensé faire. Je ne l’ai fait qu’une seule fois, et c’était avec tout autant de cérémonial et de préparation, c’est-à-dire rien. J’avais quinze ans, je me suis agenouillé devant Mattéo et j’ai répété les mots que l’on me disait. J’ai donné mon allégeance.

Ça ne se donne qu’une fois.

Comme je ne bouge pas, l’officiel se racle la gorge et répète un peu plus fort ;

\- Veuillez maintenant vous agenouiller…

Je ne bouge pas. Je fixe le visage de celui avec qui on veut me lier pour toujours. Il regarde ailleurs, lui non plus n’a pas envie de ça. Mattéo ne voulait pas non plus, au début, il faisait la forte tête. Il avait peur que je ne sois qu’un précepteur de plus. Je fixe son altesse jusqu’à qu’il accroche mon regard.

Il ne le lâche pas non plus. Pendant un long moment, de chaque côté des trois marches qui mènent au trône, on se jauge, on s’observe, et son regard est curieux, et triste. Puis je détourne la tête, fait une révérence très droite et dit :

\- Non.

\- Ce n’était pas une…

Le roi l’interrompt. Il n’a pas l’air spécialement en colère, il parle de la voix posée des gens qui ont l’habitude de se faire obéir sans avoir à crier.

\- Pourquoi, non ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’ai déjà prêté allégeance.

Il hausse un sourcil, regarde l’officiel, qui me regarde, puis qui regarde à nouveau le roi, encore moi, me demande :

\- A qui ?

\- Au prince Estancil.

\- Ser, il est mort…

Je sais. Je serre les poings. J’ai envie de me faire très mal, de me griffer la peau des bras de toutes mes forces, de hurler, d’arracher les fleurs au-dessus du trône et de les piétiner, de déchirer les tentures, de casser quelque chose pour ne pas laisser mon cœur se briser.

\- Je sais.

Silence. Soupirs. L’officiel reprend comme si nos dernières paroles n’avaient pas eu lieu.

\- Veuillez-vous…

\- Je ne peux pas prêter une autre allégeance ! Un chevalier n’en prête qu’une seule dans sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé, ces coutumes n’ont pas lieu ici.

La tension monte légèrement. Ça ne se voit guère qu’à la façon dont les soldats ont raffermi leurs prises sur leurs armes, d’un même mouvement. Je ne peux pas. Ils n’ont même pas le droit de me demander ça, de me parjurer, de… Protéger de ma vie ceux qui ont tué… Qui l’ont tué ? Mon honneur ne s’achète pas, je…

Et puis ces pensées me prennent à la gorge, elles m’empêchent de respirer, je voudrais être héroïque, je voudrais dire JAMAIS et qu’ils m’exécutent, que ça s’arrête déjà. Mais la réalité est que je n’ai pas envie de mourir, je n’ai pas envie de ressentir alors je repousse tout et quand on me dit ;

\- Votre roi vous l’ordonne.

Je m’agenouille.

Son altesse se plante devant moi. J’ai du mal à dire les mots, je les répète séparés des autres, dépourvus de sens. Je regarde les chevilles du prince. Je regarde les clochettes argentées, j’entends leur tintement dans ma tête remplacer tous les sons tandis qu’il récite sa partie, celle où il promet de ne pas me donner d’ordres contraire à l’honneur et d’autres trucs pas intéressant, genre Ser-Vous-Trouverez-Toujours-Chez-Moi-De-La-Bière-Tiède-Et-Un-lit-Confortable. Je vais pour me redresser, mais il hésite et ajoute ;

\- Et j’espère que nous serons amis.

L’assemblée entière lui adresse des sourires indulgents ou charmés, alors que je sens une vague de dégout m’envahir. Puis on passe au paysan et son nouveau-né à bénir, qui braille depuis un moment en bruit de fond.

Je n’ai aucune affaire sauf les vêtements que je portais en arrivant, et ils sont déjà rangés dans mon nouveau coffre, celui au pied de mon lit, mon lit au pied de celui de Louis, dans sa chambre.

Je m’assois sur le lit. Le cuir se tend avec un grincement et pendant un long moment, je me demande si ça en vaut la peine. C’est comme voir sa vie recommencer, comme un cauchemar qui reprend au début. Comme si tout le reste n’avait pas existé.

Ils veulent effacer dix ans de ma vie d’un geste, en me changeant de pays, de couleur, de destin. Ils veulent que je dise oui, bien sûr, que je me plie en quatre à nouveau, que je donne mon temps ma force et jusqu’à ma vie à un autre.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je regrette cette voie que je n’ai pas choisi.

Mais je m’allonge sur le lit, parce qu’il n’y a rien à y faire, et j’attends que ça passe. Ma colère, ma tristesse, le néant qui m’absorbe.

Tout passe.


	3. Louis

La porte grince. Je me suis endormi. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre, c’est bientôt le petit matin. Tu m’étonnes que je me sois endormi, assis sur mon lit avec mon épée à la main. J’aimerais me redresser d’un coup, me tenir près, au cas où… Ou quoi ? Mais je suis trop épuisé pour ça, alors quand Louis entre je suis toujours assis, l’épée pointée sur lui et il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux baisser ça ?

Je déteste qu’il me tutoie. J’ai toujours envie de lui lancer une expression de chez moi, du genre On-N-A-Pas-Gardé-Les-Renards-Des-Neiges-Ensembles donc tu vas me parler autrement. Le genre que je lançais à Mattéo au début, quand il se prenait pour le rebelle du royaume. Ça le faisait rire. Tu parles comme un daron, il disait, alors que t’es plus jeune que moi et je répliquais toujours avec mais qui dit encore Daron en 1019 ?

Mais il n’y a pas cette connivence entre Louis et moi. Il n’y a que de l’agacement mutuel.

\- Vous êtes encore sortis après le diner. Vous ne devez pas sortir seul. Je dois vous accompagnez partout. _Tu captes ?_

Je garde le « tu captes ? » pour moi, mais il s’en fout. Quoi que je lui dise, il s’en fout complètement. Ça fait quatre jours que je suis à son service, ça ne s’est pas passé correctement une seule fois. Il m’exaspère en permanence, n’écoute rien de ce que je lui dis, me donne des ordres qui n’ont rien à voir avec mes fonctions et surtout, il me sème en permanence. Tous les soirs, il réussit à me fausser compagnie et il finit par rentrer beaucoup trop tard, après avoir passé la soirée sans protection. Tous. Les. Soirs. Je regrette intensément d’avoir prêté serment. J’aurais dû dire ce n’est pas grave, tuez-moi. Vraiment, j’aurais dû.

Louis referme la porte derrière lui, s’adosse contre. Comme d’habitude il ne porte pas de chaussures, et je ne sais pas si je suis sensé dire quelque chose à ce propos, genre « Enfin-Prince-Louis-Vous-Devez-Mettre-Des-Chaussures. » C’est ce degré de chiant qu’il veut ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ?

Pour l’instant ce qu’il veut, c’est continuer à être insolent et aller se coucher. Il baille, fait passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la laisse tomber par terre. Ne ramasse jamais rien. Sale gosse.

\- Je ne crois pas que c’était ton genre de soirée…

\- Ce n’est pas le propos.

\- Tu te serais ennuyé…

Ça m’arrache un de ces début de rire qui se bloquent dans la gorge parce que c’est pas du tout drôle, j’ai l’air de rire avec toi ? Il me rend hargneux, agressif, je le déteste, je déteste ce gamin indolent, désagréable, pourri gâté et persuadé d’être le maitre de l’univers parce que papa a un château et une armée, tu crois que j’ai croisé combien de seigneurs avec un château une armée et une jolie couronne dorée dans ma vie ? Tu passes une épée dedans, il y a le même sang qui coule, ça pousse les mêmes petits cris en mourant. Plus c’est riche plus ça supplie d’être épargné.

Je jette mon épée par terre. Ce n’est même pas MON épée. Non, MON épée, elle appartient désormais à son papa, parce qu’elle a de la valeur, c’est un cadeau de Mattéo, elle est dans son trésor de guerre et tous les putains de jour les perdants viennent ajouter des trucs au trésor et les gagnants viennent l’admirer et je vois mon épée et j’ai envie de tous leurs cracher au visage j’ai les genoux qui tremblent.

Louis sursaute au bruit du métal sur le sol. Le carreau de céramique sur lequel la poignée tombe se fendille avec un joli craquement. Ça fait du bien parfois d’entendre les choses se briser. Je me redresse lentement, ça fait d’autres craquements dans mon dos. J’ai réussi à ne pas m’énerver directement contre lui depuis que je suis là, à être seulement graduellement de plus en plus agacé, mais si je m’écoutais je pourrais le tuer, ça serait tellement facile, il n’a aucun entrainement militaire, je le sais. Il ne veut pas apprendre, il ne sait pas tenir une épée, il a des petits bras maigres, je n’aurais même pas besoin d’arme, les deux mains sur sa nuque, encore un craquement et…

Il doit lire tout ça dans mon regard, parce qu’il recule, les sourcils froncés, avec ce regard un peu craintif dessous, comme quand on se retrouve face à un animal plus féroce que prévu.

\- C’est bon, je plaisantais. Je suis resté dans le palais, il allait m’arriver quoi ?

\- Ce n’est pas le propos !

Ça l’exaspère mais il a peur quand même. Il essaye de ne pas le montrer mais ses mains tremblent un peu et il a du mal à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon de toile. Je ramasse mon épée, la range dans son fourreau. Je ne veux pas qu’il ait peur, je veux juste qu’il… Se comporte autrement. Il descend son pantalon sur ses chevilles, le ramasse ainsi que sa tunique et les pose sur sa chaise. Il doit sentir que j’attends une réponse, ou que c’est la meilleure façon d’éviter que je lui fasse la leçon, parce qu’il continue, sur un ton qui parvient à être à la fois geignard et exaspéré.

\- En vingt-et-un ans d’existence, il y a une fois, une fois hein, un type qui essaye de me kidnapper, alors qu’on est en temps de guerre, et je me retrouve avec un garde du corps qui DORT au pied de mon lit ?

Il se glisse sous le drap, le remonte jusqu’à son visage et se tourne. Je ne vois plus que l’arrière de son crâne, ses cheveux, raides et dorés comme une touffe de blé tendre dépassant d’un sac de grains.

Et je… Même si je le trouve insupportable, je comprends un peu plus. Mais c’est juste… L’ordre des choses, non ? Moi non plus je n’avais pas spécialement envie de passer mes journées à veiller sur quelqu’un sans penser à moi, à dormir au pied de son lit et à donner ma vie s’il le fallait. Mais c’est comme ça, c’est tout. Mattéo n’a jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

J’ai du mal à me déshabiller. Ils le font sans y penser ici, ça doit être la chaleur, ça ne donne pas le même mode de vie. Mais moi je ne mets pas nu, ça ne se fait pas chez moi, sauf aux bains, et ils sont plein de vapeurs et de voilages qui tamisent la lumière, pour ne pas que l’on se voit. Même Mattéo, je ne l’ai jamais vraiment… Regardé. Pas entièrement, pas en pleine lumière. Mattéo, quand le soleil à travers les rideaux tombait pile sur la bande de peau nue de son ventre, là où sa chemise était remontée, je ressentais quelque chose comme une extase primitive. Un amour religieux, entier et tremblant pour la beauté qui m’était révélé.

Mais il fait trop chaud pour rester habillé pour dormir, alors je me glisse d’abord sous le drap et là, je fais glisser mon pantalon, retire ma tunique. Le contact du drap sur ma peau nue est un peu étrange mais agréable. Ici, dès le premier jour Louis s’est déshabillé sans gêne devant moi, et quand j’ai voulu aller me laver, on m’a indiqué un genre de pataugeoire public avec une petite cascade naturelle, et une bonne vingtaine d’hommes et de femmes complètement nus, en train de se laver comme si tout ça était normal. Je n’ai pas aimé. Je suis revenu la nuit.

J’écoute pour voir si Louis dort, mais il n’arrête pas de se retourner. Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si différent ? Mattéo a été mon ami dès le début. Mais on avait le même âge, ce n’était pas…

Je me redresse d’un coup, me tourne vers le lit de Louis.

\- Attends. En vingt-et-un ans d’existence ? C’est ton âge ?

Il cesse de bouger, je peux l’entendre réfléchir sur le mode « est-ce que je prends même le temps de lui répondre ? » puis il soupire.

\- Oui. Et ?

Et t’as l’air d’avoir quinze ans et demi. T’es petit, t’es maigre, t’as pas de muscles, tu parles comme si t’avais douze ans, t’es pas un peu vieux pour être aussi chiant ? Je repose ma tête sur l’oreiller, c’est à son tour de se redresser. La lune est très brillante, les rideaux si fins, comment ils font pour dormir avec autant de lumière ? Je peux voir chaque expression, chaque grain de beauté, je peux voir qu’il se griffe les doigts et qu’il est triste.

\- C’est quoi le problème ?

\- Je suis étonné, c’est tout.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi ça me soule que tu te comportes comme si j’en avais dix ? Je suis un adulte.

\- Non.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Je lui tourne le dos. Je devrais rétropédaler, je suis loin de le connaitre assez pour pouvoir lui parler comme ça, mais je ne peux pas. Je n’ai jamais aimé l’honneur, mais le peu que j’ai est proche de l’instinct de survie, celui qui dit ne les laisse pas te démolir t’écraser te réduire à néant.

J’entends le bruissement du drap, le son mat de ses pieds sur le sol. Puis il doit donner un sacré coup de pieds dans l’encadrement de mon lit, parce qu’il bouge.

\- En quoi je ne suis pas un adulte ?

Je vois les deux choix qu’il me reste aussi distinctement que si deux chemins apparaissaient devant moi. Choix un, je lui cogne la tête contre le carrelage. Une ou deux dents cassées, une leçon qui ne sera pas oubliée. Choix deux…

Je me mets à rire. Un rire agressif, désabusé, mais j’arrête vite parce que c’est un rire d’avant les larmes. Je me redresse mais reste allongé dans le lit déplacé de quelques centimètres.

\- C’est censé être une attitude d’adulte ?

Il reste silencieux. Debout avec l’air de ne pas savoir ce qui lui a pris mais de refuser de lâcher. Il recule, se repose sur son lit. Je reste assis dans le mien, en appuie sur mes bras tendus. Je ne suis pas seulement en colère, ça n’aurait pas d’importance, j’ai été tellement de fois en colère dans ma vie. Je suis… Fatigué. Mon cœur. Il n’arrive plus à dormir, il ne trouve pas le repos et il s’épuise.

\- Cette… Insolence permanente, ce manque total de…

Considération, mais je n’ai pas envie d’entendre un couplet insultant du type « T’es à mes ordres, je ne te dois rien, pas même le respect blablabla » alors je passe à des propos plus généraux.

\- Être un adulte… Être une personne ce n’est pas traiter les autres comme… ça.

Tout s’embrouille. Ça ne change rien que tu sois un adulte ou pas. Les enfants responsables et agréables deviennent des adultes identiques, et les adultes dans ton genre étaient généralement des gosses insupportables. T’es juste…

\- Je veux juste… Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir quelqu’un sur le dos comme ça. Et surtout pas qui dorme dans ma chambre, c’est trop… Bizarre.

\- Et j’y peux quelque chose ? J’ai demandé à être là ?

\- Non.

\- J’ai mérité d’être traité comme ça ? Je n’étais pas du bon côté de la guerre, c’est pour ça ?

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il retourne sous son drap, je n’ai pas le courage de le confronter, je me rallonge sous le mien. C’est comme une discussion amorcée, le genre tellement vaste que l’on l’ouvre un jour et on mettra une vie à la refermer.

Mattéo disait toujours ça. De nous. Que l’on avait commencé une discussion un jour, au début, et qu’elle continuait à ce jour, que c’était toujours la même, celle sur le grand sens de l’existence. Alors je fais comme chaque soir depuis mon arrivée, je le convoque dans mon esprit pour qu’il continue de me parler. Je cherche sa chaleur dans les draps, j’appuie mon visage dans l’oreiller comme si c’était son torse. Je n’ai pas passé tant de nuits contre lui, pourtant, ni tant d’heures entre ses bras, mais ce sont les souvenirs que j’appelle à moi. Quelqu’un qui me tiendrait dans ses bras.

\- Je déteste la politique.

J’ouvre un œil. J’étais presque endormi, en pleine conversation avec mon prince mais ça y est, Louis a décidé qu’il allait m’ouvrir ses pensées maintenant, main-te-nant pas demain pas au petit-déjeuner pas en se souciant de si j’étais éveillé ou pas et de si ça m’intéressait ou pas. Je lâche un grognement qui veut dire « J’écoute » et il continue.

\- Je déteste… Tous ces vieillards qui ont passés leurs vies en sécurité à l’arrière des batailles et qui décident de qui va mourir et pourquoi. Je déteste qu’ils parlent de vies humaines comme de pions sur un échiquier, qu’ils puissent discuter, philosopher, qu’ils se chamaillent pour annexer je ne sais pas quel territoire qui n’a rien demandé, ou parce qu’ils veulent ce qui appartient à leur voisin et qu’ils sont incapables de se frustrer. Je déteste la politique, je déteste la guerre, je déteste les forces de l’ordre, les abus de pouvoirs, les décisions pour le futur prises par des gens qui ne seront pas là pour le voir. Je n’ai pas envie d’apprendre à tuer et je ne veux pas qu’on me colle un soldat aux basques pour me faire rentrer dans les rangs alors que je DETESTE LES SOLDATS.

Puis avant que j’aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, l’arrêter, lui répondre, réfléchir à ce que je pensais de tout ça, il s’est levé et a filé. A poil, par la porte, et j’entends le bruit de ses pas de l’autre côté. Très bien. Fuis donc. Va te rafraichir les idées. Fous moi la paix.

Ensuite je me rappelle que je suis sensé ne jamais le laisser sans surveillance, enfin, sans protection, alors je sors du lit. Je m’habille, prend ses fringues, et vu qu’il a pris de l’avance sur moi, je passe par la fenêtre. C’est seulement le deuxième étage, je lâche ses fringues, descend en rappel. Le bâtiment est en grosses pierres, c’est beaucoup trop facile. Il est en train d’enfiler sa tunique quand je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il crie. Puis regarde en l’air, puis moi, cherche quelque chose à dire, ne trouve pas, enfile son pantalon. Il fait un pas, je le suis, il prend un air Je-M’en-Fous-T’as-Qu’à-Me-Suivre, un morceau de sourire A-Tes-Risques-Et-Périls et sa voix à nouveau, amusée, comme s’il n’avait pas fait un paragraphe ACAB deux minutes auparavant :

\- Tu n’as pas pris ton épée.

\- Non. Et ?

\- T’es pas sensé me défendre ?

Je l’attrape par le bras, lui tort, il tombe au sol, je le pousse, pose un genou sur son dos, son bras tendu en l’air. Il ne peut plus bouger.

\- Pas besoin d’épée pour ça.

J’écoute son souffle, il ne panique pas, il a peut-être un peu mal mais il n’en montre rien. On reste quelques secondes comme ça, ma colère descendant en degrés, il dit :

\- Voilà pourquoi je déteste les soldats.

Je le lâche. Il se redresse aussitôt, s’éloigne de moi, se frotte l’épaule. Maitrise tes émotions, je ne sais pas combien de fois on m’a dit ça. Pendant tout mon entrainement, et encore des années après. Et j’y arrivais. Vraiment.

Jusqu’à cette foutue bataille de merde et cet imbécile de Mattéo qui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se mettre en danger et je pouvais lui dire autant que je voulais reste derrière moi je m’en fous de mourir il disait moi je ne m’en fous pas si tu meurs et il a failli y rester cet abruti, et après je ne pouvais plus maitriser mes émotions c’était terminé j’étais trop, j’étais tellement, je voulais tellement…

Est-ce qu’ils croient vraiment que nous interdire de prendre femme et enfants va nous empêcher d’aimer est-ce qu’ils se sentent supérieurs à ce point ? Est-ce qu’ils croient qu’ils sont les seuls capables d’aimer ?

\- C’est bon, ce n’est pas grave. Tu peux juste m’expliquer la prochaine fois, au lieu de me montrer.

Louis recommence à marcher, je le suis sans rien dire. Il dit encore :

\- Je ne vais pas plus respecter quelqu’un parce qu’il est fort. La crainte, ce n’est pas le respect.

Puis on reste tous les deux silencieux. On passe entre plusieurs bâtiments, vers la cascade. Il veut prendre une douche ? Il y a quelques personnes en train de s’y rafraichir, des soldats, quatre autour d’un rocher, avec des bougies dessus. Mais on contourne la cascade, il ne regarde jamais en arrière pour voir si je suis. Je suis. Un chemin fait le tour. La lune est toujours aussi haute, mais elle brille moins. Le ciel a une couleur étrange, épaisse, une opacité d’avant l’aube.

\- On va voir le lever de soleil ?

\- Oui.

Il faut traverser le ruisseau qui tombe en cascade. Il n’est pas profond mais très large. Louis passe d’une pierre à l’autre en sautillant, je le suis avec moins de grâce. Il y a un énorme rocher de l’autre côté, il monte dessus, ses pieds nus s’accrochant naturellement à la pierre sèche. J’hésite un instant à le suivre, mais il n’a rien dit pour l’instant, alors j’imagine que je suis toujours le bienvenu. Si on peut dire.

Le sommet du rocher est presque plat, couvert de mousse. Louis est allongé sur le ventre, appuyé sur les coudes et le menton dans les paumes. Je m’assois, fixe l’horizon. On ne dit rien. On attend. Un instant le ciel semble s’obscurcir, comme s’il prenait son élan, retenait son souffle avant de se briser. Ça fait des fissures de lumières quand le soleil apparait, des éclairs très pâles plus tout se réchauffe, et en quelques minutes c’est fini, le soleil est levé et tout le ciel fait comme une couverture de couleurs ondulantes, des vagues mordorées sur le bleu.

J’ai la gorge sèche. Louis n’a pas bougé, pas parlé et moi je n’aime pas tellement le silence, pas tant que je n’ai pas confiance. Je hasarde :

\- C’est… Beau. C’était beau.

Il se redresse, hausse les épaules, se laisse tomber sur le dos et croise un bras par-dessus ses yeux. Il l’enlève, me regarde. Curieux. Le remet. Je m’allonge aussi, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Après un moment, il retire son bras, se tourne sur le côté, vers moi. Il regarde ailleurs et puis moi, les yeux fermés ensuite, il bouge encore et finalement sa respiration se calme.

Je voudrais lui demander pardon. Enfin non, je ne veux pas lui demander pardon, mais ça m’énerve de l’avoir poussé par terre comme ça. Il faudrait un mot pour ça, Franchement-J’Aurais-Pas-Du-Mais-Je-Vais-Pas-Non-Plus-M-Excuser-Tocard.

Et puis je cesse d’y penser. Je regarde le lever de soleil sur un rocher depuis mon nouveau pays. Je n’ai jamais pensé que ma vie serait simple et agréable du début à la fin. J’ai eu plus que mon quota de bonheur ces dernières années. Tout va bien.

Quand je regarde à nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard, Louis a les yeux ouverts et fixés sur moi, la joue posée sur son avant-bras. Il triture la mousse avec ses doigts.

\- D’où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- D’Estancil.

\- Ça je sais. Je voulais dire avant d’aller là-bas.

\- De… Du Nord. Loin vers le Nord.

\- Ou exactement ? Vers Grand Plaine ? Les Cascades ? Ou Lac Gris ?

Même Mattéo aurait été incapable de citer les trois grandes cités du coin dont je viens, et il n’habitait pas si loin que ça. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, Louis se redresse et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comme si les mots avaient plus d’importance et demandaient à être réellement écoutés.

\- Tu as voyagé ?

\- Oh, pas jusque dans le grand Nord, mais oui. J’aime bien la géographie, c’est tout. Essayer de connaitre le monde, à défaut de le comprendre. J’aime bien.

\- Je viens de Nerée, près des Cascades.

Il hoche la tête, fait un commentaire sur Nerée, quelque chose qui a l’air extrait d’un livre, genre « Le-Commerce-Du-Poisson-D’Argent-Est-Important-Là-Bas » et j’acquiesce. Je ne suis pas très conversations vides, je déteste parler pour ne rien dire et s’il déteste autant la politique, il ne doit pas adorer non plus. Mais il demande :

\- Ça te manque ?

Difficile de répondre par oui ou par non, je n’y ai pas mis les pieds depuis plus de dix ans. Je hausse les épaules, il enchaine :

\- C’est comment là-bas ?

\- Froid. Et simple.

\- Simple ?

\- Pas de politique.

Il rit, juste une pointe brève et chaleureuse comme une flamme qui danse. Puis plus rien. Pas d’autres questions, je crois que c’est mon tour.

\- Pourquoi…

Mais je voudrais demander trop de choses. Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi t’es aussi chiant le reste du temps et plus d’un coup, t’as pris ton mal en patience ? Pourquoi t’as l’air de te foutre de tout, pourquoi tu ne vas pas dire à ton père que tu veux un autre garde du corps ou pas de garde du corps du tout, pourquoi tu m’as emmené voir le lever de soleil, pourquoi je ne comprends rien à ce que tu fais penses ressent je n’aime pas ça.

\- … Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de chaussures ?

Il hausse les sourcils. Je ne sais pas s’il voit l’emboitement des questions qui ont menées à celle-là. Malgré la chaleur et tout ça – même s’il n’y a que moi qui donne l’impression de mourir de chaud – ils portent tous des chaussures, des trucs à lanières ouverts, mais quand même. Ils ont un certain décorum. Je le vois sur le point de hausser les épaules, mais finalement il réfléchit.

\- Je ne m’étais jamais posé la question, je n’aime juste… Pas ça. Je n’aime pas les bijoux non plus, sauf ça – il fait tinter son bracelet de cheville - et les habits qui serrent, et aussi les règles qui n’ont pas de sens. Je ne sais pas, c’est ma liberté ? J’aime beaucoup ma liberté. Aussi relative soit-elle.

Je ne la trouve pas du tout relative, sa liberté, moi. Il me regarde encore comme s’il allait ajouter quelque chose, ou demander pourquoi cette question, mais il n’en fait rien. Il se relève et commence à descendre le rocher. Il a à peine les pieds posés par terre qu’il semble à nouveau agacé, mais il se colle un sourire pas très droit sur le visage. On retourne au palais, je fais un pas vers la salle à manger et lui vers sa chambre. Je m’arrête.

\- Je retourne me coucher.

\- Très bien.

Et je vais pour lui emboiter le pas mais il soupire.

\- Tu peux aller manger. Personne ne va essayer de me tuer le temps que…

\- Non.

Encore un soupir. Air complètement désabusé. Sourire. Je n’aime pas ce genre de sourire.

\- Écoute, Harry.

Je fais la gueule à sa façon maniérée de prononcer mon prénom, il s’arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ari.

\- Et bah ?

\- Ari. Pas _Harry_.

Il balaye le sujet de la main, genre On-S’En-Fout-Comment-Tu-T’appelles.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a une règle qui dit que si je me fais tuer, tu dois te suicider parce que t’as manqué à ton honneur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

Mais dans ce pays sans honneur ou on m’a fait prêter allégeance UNE DEUXIEME FOIS, j’imagine que tout est possible.

\- Alors va manger. Je vais dormir. Je veux dormir seul. Quand je me réveillerais, je te ferais appeler. Je te le promets.

Je devrais lui répliquer que ma confiance en ses promesses est inexistante mais j’ai faim, j’ai envie d’aller petit-déjeuner et d’être seul moi aussi, même si je ne l’étais pas souvent, alors je ne dis rien. Il me congédie d’un signe de la main, j’attends de le voir disparaitre dans les escaliers et s’il en profite pour se barrer, je m’en fous.

Qu’il se fasse tuer, ça me fera des vacances.


	4. Cohabitation

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je quitte l’enceinte du palais. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les règles ici, j’ai mis du temps à les apprendre à Estancil, elles étaient toutes imbriquées et implicites, qu’est-ce que j’ai le droit de faire ou ai-je le droit d’aller et Mattéo me disait, ne t’inquiète pas, je suis le seul à répondre de toi et quoi que tu fasses, ou que tu ailles, j’ai confiance. Il disait des choses immenses avec peu de mots, Mattéo. Il me détourait de la surface plate du monde et me donnait l’impression d’être au-dessus des choses.

On rend visite à un palais voisin. On part un matin, on arrive en début d’après-midi. Je chevauche à côté de Louis, mais il passe tout le voyage d’abord à discuter avec un de ses amis, à se parler à voix basse et à rire, puis quand l’ami retourne plus à l’arrière du cortège, il sort un livre de la sacoche de son cheval, le pose en équilibre sur le pommeau et lit, les rennes souples dans une main, l’autre tournant les pages. Ça m’inquiète. Je n’adore pas monter à cheval, et je le dérange à chaque grosse ornière ou terrain vaguement accidenté, en lui disant de faire attention. Il relève à peine la tête à chaque fois, son cheval se contente de suivre celui de son frère juste devant sans faire de bêtises.

Il finit par relever la tête et me sourire légèrement.

\- J’ai l’habitude de lire à cheval, Harry. Je préférerais faire le voyage dans la calèche, mais il parait que c’est incompatible avec mon statut.

Je l’ai corrigé toute la semaine sur mon prénom. Pas qu’il l’utilise souvent. Généralement c’est quand il est de mauvaise humeur, qu’il prend son sourire supérieur condescendant et à chaque fois que je lui dis que ça se prononce Ari, il soupire comme si je lui prenais vraiment la tête avec des détails. Alors j’ai abandonné. Même si ça me hérisse, cette prononciation sudiste. Et le fait qu’il s’en foute, aussi.

Il se penche, gratte sa jument entre les oreilles.

\- Et elle a l’habitude aussi, hein Altaïr ?

Ça le fait sourire, comme si on venait de partager une bonne plaisanterie ou un moment de connivence. Je garde un visage de marbre. Tu crois que j’ai envie de rigoler avec toi ? Pas du tout. Je ne t’aime pas du tout. Tu es arrogant, désagréable, indolent, tu me soules et ta façon de devenir tout gentil quand tu es de bonne humeur me donne mal au cœur.

A chaque fois qu’il a ce regard, vague, triste, ailleurs, et qu’il me parle, j’écoute tout, je ressens tout je ne peux pas m’en empêcher et peu après, il me le fait regretter en me traitant à nouveau comme si je faisais partie des meubles.

Il ne dit plus rien. C’est à son tour de me lancer des regards pour rien, et finalement on arrive. Le palais est du même genre que le leur, mais plus petit, plus ramassé sur lui-même, et avec des murailles, des douves pleines d’eau, enfin un foutu palais quoi. On desselle, confie nos chevaux à une armada de pages et forme un cortège à pieds. Louis porte des chaussures pour une fois, et moi une tunique neuve, frappée de ses armoiries – qui sont les moins guerrières que je n’ai jamais vu de ma vie, une lune pleine frappée de trois cratères. Il me glisse alors que l’on va se mettre en marche :

\- C’est parti pour la corvée…

Et c’est assez exact. La cérémonie d’accueil dure près d’une d’heure, durant laquelle je me contente de rester debout avec l’air dangereux. Les deux rois et leurs enfants se saluent, utilisent des formules de politesse à rallonge, se congratule sur l’issue de la guerre avec l’air de penser complètement à autre chose et finalement s’offrent des cadeaux, chacun étant déballé, décrit, loué et mis en place. Louis fait partie du spectacle au début, mais il finit par se dégager et retourner se placer près de moi. Il est un peu agité, je sens son esprit emballé et il se penche à peine pour me murmurer, pas assez bas :

\- Tient, tu veux prendre les paris sur laquelle je vais devoir épouser ?

Le roi voisin a sept enfants, dont quatre filles d’âge divers. Elles sont toutes habillées pareils, et je pourrais jouer avec lui à ahah laquelle est la plus jolie, mais je déteste ça, alors je réponds :

\- La plus grande est fiancée, la plus jeune doit avoir douze ans. Vous les connaissez ?

\- Non. Comment tu sais que la plus grande est fiancée ?

\- La coiffure.

Elles ont toutes leurs cheveux sur leurs épaules, sauf l’ainée qui les porte attachées. Mais sa robe ne correspond pas à une femme mariée. Donc, fiancée. J’explique ça à Louis, qui hoche la tête. Il n’a que des frères, sinon il saurait probablement ça. Il hoche la tête, puis ajoute :

\- A vrai dire, elles sont toutes fiancées. Mais la dernière est sur le point de se marier.

\- Laquelle est la vôtre, dans ce cas ?

\- Aucune, je disais ça comme ça. Ma fiancée vit beaucoup plus loin.

\- Vous avez une fiancée ?

\- Depuis la naissance.

\- Vous la voyez souvent ?

\- …Pas depuis la naissance, non.

\- Oh.

Ça le fait sourire. La cérémonie touche à sa fin, il fait un signe à l’ami avec qui il parlait et il me laisse sans plus de cérémonie. Ça aussi, je commence à m’habituer. Le banquet est privé, je goutte à un peu de liberté. Je vais déjeuner avec le reste de la cour, les soldats et les dames de compagnie. J’ai commencé à me mêler à eux. Le chevalier de Liam, le frère de Louis, est franchement plus âgé que moi, mais il vient de très loin d’ici, et on a commencé une discussion sur nos pays respectifs, puis sur des techniques de combats et ce genre de chose. Ce n’est pas encore un ami, mais ça viendra peut-être. Il est de la vieille école, il ne rit jamais avec Liam, mais il lui apprend des tas de choses, contrairement à moi. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à quelqu’un qui ne veut pas toucher à une épée ou un arc ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai d’autre à apprendre ?

On déjeune. Ils restent longtemps dans leur banquet à parler, je vois quantité de serveuses et serveurs faire des allers-retours avec des tonneaux de vins et des plats remplis de quantité de choses que je n’ai même jamais vues. Dans notre salle, les soldats ont sorti des cartes, des pipes de tabac ou des nécessaires de couture, et ils parlent à mi-voix, par petits groupes en se faisant couler des choppes de bière. Je sors.

C’est un jour particulièrement lourd. Le ciel. Il fait comme une chape de plomb, il a la couleur métallique d’avant l’orage. Je traverse la cour et après une hésitation, je me glisse dans l’écurie. Altaïr est couchée près de mon cheval et d’un grand baquet d’eau. Je mets un instant ma tête dans le second, puis je m’allonge contre la première, la tête sur son encolure. Je n’aime pas spécialement monter à cheval, mais j’aime les chevaux. Leur chaleur, leur odeur. Leur regard. Je m’endors.

Je suis réveillé par le fracas du tonnerre ce qui semble dès heures plus tard. La pluie n’a pas commencé à tomber, l’air semble encore plus lourd, plus dense. Je sors de l’écurie juste quand les grandes portes s’ouvrent et Louis apparait derrière. Un éclair traverse le ciel.

\- Harry ! Ça fait dix minutes que…

Le tonnerre le coupe, extrêmement fort, et pendant un instant il s’arrête pour regarder le ciel, pas très à l’aise. Il reprend plus doucement :

\- Que je te cherche. Tout va bien ?

Je suis encore un peu groggy, ensuqué par le sommeil. Il fait si chaud, j’en ai la tête qui tourne. Je traverse la cour, Louis me tient la porte ouverte.

\- Le banquet est terminé, on était censé faire des jeux, enfin des combats, enfin Quelle-Horreur, mais vu le temps tout le monde est rapatrié à l’intérieur.

Je le suis dans le palais. Le ciel s’est beaucoup obscurci et on traverse le long couloir principal presque à tâtons.

\- Ça m’arrange, je préfère largement passer l’après-midi à jouer aux charades…

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait la grande salle lorsque Louis l’a quitté pour partir à ma rechercher, mais ils n’ont pas l’air près à jouer aux charades. Les grandes tables de bois ont été repoussées le long des murs, et plusieurs pages arrivent juste en portant des piles de fleuret. Louis pousse un de ces longs soupirs Le-Sort-S’acharne-Sur-Moi.

\- Dans ce cas je préfère aller me balader tant qu’il ne pleut pas.

Il me fait signe de le suivre – ce qu’il fait rarement, mais je n’ai pas le temps de dire que c’est une idée stupide que le ciel se fend et des trombes d’eau commencent à tomber. On retourne à la salle.

Louis est bien le seul à ne pas aimer se battre. La salle déborde de testostérones. Des petits tournois s’organisent, bataille à mains nues, au fleuret, on installe deux cibles de tir à l’arc dans un coin pour les plus jeunes, et de tous les côtés ça crie, ça rit et ça pousse des grognements parfois un peu exagérés. Louis lui reste assis dans un coin. Il a ressorti son livre et il le feuillette, assis sur une bordure de fenêtre. A ceux qui lui proposent de se battre, il donne des réponses drôles, intelligentes et badines pour qu’on le laisse tranquille. Quand un combattant finit par insister, il détache de son cou le collier princier qu’il a été obligé de mettre pour la cérémonie et me le tends.

\- Tient, va te battre en mon honneur, tu veux ?

Ça ne fait pas spécialement rire le premier, que je mets au tapis en quelques minutes, mais bientôt d’autres s’approchent et au nom de Louis, je passe l’heure suivante à jeter des nobles par-dessus mon épaule ou à faire voler leurs épées. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, certains sont même franchement bons, mais on est loin de mon niveau. Leurs propres chevaliers, pour les rares à en avoir, s’approchent et leurs donnent des conseils.

Ça me rend jaloux. Enfin non, pas jaloux, l’autre, envieux. Mélancolique, en fait. J’adorais enseigner à Mattéo les techniques de combat. J’adorerais lui apprendre des choses. Ou alors j’adorais me battre au corps à corps avec lui. J’adorais son corps contre le mien. J’adorais…

J’ai perdu toute concentration et on m’a envoyé au tapis. Un sacré coup sur la tempe. De meilleure humeur, je lui aurais appris les règles, même s’il n’y a jamais de règles dans un vraie combat à mort. Mais j’en ai marre et je suis triste et je veux rentrer chez moi alors je m’incline, et je vais rendre son collier à Louis.

Il le garde dans sa main un moment. Je m’assois à côté de lui. J’ai vraiment mal.

\- Ça va ?

\- C’est juste un coup.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mais oui. Ça va passer.

Il hésite, mais rattache son collier. D’autres viennent me proposer un combat, mais il leur dit que pas maintenant. Il a beau pleuvoir à torrents dehors, avec les fenêtres fermées et toute la sueur qui sature l’air, il fait chaud dans la pièce. J’hésite. J’ai vraiment envie de sortir. Il doit s’en rendre compte parce qu’il referme son livre.

\- Viens. J’en ai marre de cet endroit.

Je le suis hors de la salle, il me fait suivre un autre couloir, grimper un escalier et finalement, on s’arrête sur un genre de balcon couvert. Il fait très frais. Il s’assoit par terre, son livre fermé sur les genoux, je m’appuie à la rambarde, juste assez penché pour recevoir quelques gouttes sur le visage. Il est gentil, ou neutre, j’essaye de ne pas m’avancer, de ne pas me retrouver blessé, à terre quand il redeviendra désagréable. Je me pose au sol moi aussi, face à lui, séparés d’à peine un mètre.

\- Vous ne voulez pas apprendre à vous battre ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu me protèges, non ? Tu n’es pas là pour que je n’ai pas besoin d’apprendre à me battre ?

Mais c’est dit doucement, avec un genre de dépit.

\- Au contraire, je suis là pour vous apprendre…

\- Hmm.

\- Et pour ce genre de journée, aussi. De tournoi. Personne ne…

J’hésite, j’ai peur qu’il le prenne mal mais il devine tout seul, ce qui me donne la réponse.

\- Ne se moque de moi ? Si, bien sûr. Mais pas longtemps, parce que ça n’a d’emprise sur moi. Je ne sais pas manier une épée, mais moi au moins je sais lire. Et écrire. Et… Réfléchir.

\- Je sais faire tout ça…

\- Tu sais lire ?

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il peut m’agacer avec son mépris bien sûr que je sais lire, et je suis sûr que tous les hommes dans la salle savent également… Mais la façon dont il me dévisage est songeuse.

\- Et écrire ?

\- Oui, les deux…

\- Et les gens comme toi savent tous lire et écrire, d’où tu viens ?

\- Les gens comme moi ?

Il tique, lève les yeux au ciel comme si je faisais exprès de pas comprendre.

\- Les gens du peuple, les soldats, les gens qui ne font pas partie de la noblesse.

\- Pas tous non, mais la plupart.

\- D’accord… Ce n’est pas le cas ici. Même la plupart des nobles ne savent pas. Il y a des secrétaires, pour leur lire et leur écrire leurs lettres et ce genre de choses. Ou ils savent déchiffrer, et écrire quelques mots mais c’est tout. Alors ils peuvent bien me dire… Enfin peu importe. Tu aimes lire ?

J’hésite. Je ne sais pas si j’aime ça, je n’ai pas eu tant l’occasion. Enfin, si, mais pas souvent de lire des choses que je ne connaissais pas déjà.

\- J’aime beaucoup… Les légendes. Matt…

Je me tais. Je ne veux pas prononcer le prénom de Mattéo. Je le ravale, c’est presque douloureux.

\- Mon ancien…

Non. Je ne veux pas parler de lui du tout. Louis me regarde, des petits rouages dans la tête, je les entends tourner et s’entrelacer.

\- Je lisais des légendes. Des mythes. J’aime bien ce genre d’histoires. Et… Les poèmes épiques. J’aime… Les aventures. Les épopées et… Enfin, j’en ai peut-être lu, je ne sais pas. Une dizaine, en tout. Pas au point de me trimballer avec un roman dans mon sac comme toi. Comme vous.

\- Tu peux dire tu, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Mais je ne préfère pas. Il appuie sa tête contre le mur, ferme les yeux, les rouvre après quelques secondes, repousse le mur et vient à côté de moi, à nouveau la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Des gouttes d’eau tombent sur son visage, comme de minuscules fleurs transparentes, pétales d’éclaboussures, perles qui roulent comme des larmes, éparpillent ses cils, glissent dans les coins de sa bouche. Sa joue tremble, un tic nerveux. La pluie se penche pour m’obéir, des trainées d’eau coulent de ses cheveux, descendent sur sa nuque. Je frisonne. Il ouvre les yeux. Ils sont couleur de ciel noyé, encadré par ses cils gorgés d’eau, et sa bouche entrouverte est gonflée et glissante. Pendant un instant, je le trouve beau jusqu’à sublime, sublime jusqu’au dangereux. Puis il se passe la main sur le visage et efface le travail de Chaac. Il se redresse.

\- J’ai des tas de livres avec des légendes. Des tas de légendes. Si ça t’intéresse.

\- Hmm.

\- « Hmmm ». Viens, j’ai envie que tu m’apprennes à me battre, finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ça le fait rire. Il est déjà à l’escalier, je me lève et lui emboite le pas. J’aime bien les gens qui demandent pourquoi, il dit. La plupart n’osent pas ou n’y pensent pas, ils font ce qu’on leur dit sans se poser de questions. Je veux tout questionner, il dit, et je veux que tu m’apprennes à mettre les gens par terre comme je t’ai vu faire. Il dit encore, je ne sais pas si je peux devenir aussi impressionnant que toi, mais je veux essayer. Alors pourquoi, parce que je te regardais te battre, tu sais, je te regardais et ça m’a donné envie, c’est tout.

Les combats ont ralenti, la plupart des combattants commencent à être pris de boisson. J’emmène Louis dans un coin calme de la salle, et je lui donne enfin son premier cours. Les mains levées à plat devant moi, je lui apprends à frapper. Enlève ton pouce de ton poing, je lui dis encore et encore, et parce qu’il oublie à chaque fois, je prends sa main et la pose sur la mienne. Tu sens, je demande tandis qu’il fait passer la pulpe de son pouce sur le mien. Je l’ai cassé parce que j’ai frappé quelqu’un avec le pouce à l’intérieur. Toujours à l’extérieur.

Et pendant l’heure suivante, il frappe et je l’arrête, son poing serré contre ma paume encore et encore. Et ma paume parfois, qui se referme sur son poing.

-

Le soir, la pluie a cessée et de grandes tentes aux couleurs vives sont montées dans l’enceinte du château. A l’intérieur, des tissus épais passés sur des cordages cloisonnent les tentes en de multiples petites chambres, chacune pourvue d’un ou plusieurs lits de camps garnis d’oreiller et de draps. La fête ne dure pas franchement longtemps, et une fois le diner tardif terminé, chacun rejoint son lit. Louis pend ses habits encore humides, j’hésite avec les miens. Je ne sais pas s’il avait remarqué que je n’aimais pas leur habitude de se déshabiller comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance, mais il se glisse dans son lit, me tourne le dos et dit d’une voix ensommeillée :

\- Je ne regarde pas.

Je me détourne, retire mes habits mouillés et les pends près de ceux de Louis, puis me glisse dans mon propre lit. Il baille, puis murmure :

\- C’était bien, hein. Aujourd’hui.

Je hoche la tête, me rappelle qu’il ne me regarde probablement pas et réponds :

\- Très.

Et ça l’était. Quelques minutes plus tard, j’entends son souffle ralentir et il semble s’endormir. C’était une bonne journée, oui. J’ai enfin eu l’impression que je servais à quelque chose. J’ai pu me battre, tous mes muscles le ressentent encore, une légère douleur comme une chaleur qui monte de chacun, vivifiante, comme une flamme rallumée au cœur pour me dire que je suis toujours en vie. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Louis, un bras rabattu sur le visage et le drap couvrant seulement son ventre. Il pourrait être excellent au combat, s’il voulait. Il n’est pas très grand, ni très musclé mais il a du potentiel. J’en suis sûr.

Comme chaque soir, je cherche dans mes draps et mes souvenirs un corps à enlacer. Je m’endors le visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller, à respirer l’odeur humide qui monte du sol.

Je dors profondément. J’aurais presque pu ne pas entendre Louis se lever sans faire de bruit une heure plus tard, ramasser ses habits, les enfiler et tirer le rideau. C’est le mouvement de l’air, le léger vent qui entre à ce moment-là qui me tire du sommeil. Louis est déjà de l’autre côté, je me rue en avant, m’étale à moitié mais je parviens à l’attraper. Il se réceptionne sur les paumes, pousse un long soupir et se masse la cheville. Il chuchote fort :

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?

\- Vous-Ne-Devez-Allez-Nul-Part-Sans-Moi, pourquoi c’est aussi difficile à comprendre ?

\- Parce que c’est insupportable.

\- Pas mon problème.

Je suis déjà en train de m’habiller, vite, dos à lui. Mes habits mouillés me collent, c’est désagréable.

\- Ou est-ce que vous alliez ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Ça m’importe. Je vous accompagne.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller, dans ce cas.

Quel gamin. Il est déjà en train de retirer sa tunique, en faisant la gueule. Après quelques secondes, il essaye de plaider sa cause.

\- Ce n’est pas loin. Je n’y vais pas seul, on sera tout une bande, il ne va rien nous arriver. Je serais revenu avant le lever du soleil.

\- Super.

Je termine de lacer ma tunique, il jette la sienne par terre.

\- Je vais passer la soirée avec mes amis. Je ne vais pas emmener mon garde du corps avec moi.

On en est vraiment là ? Je dois jouer à la maman, lui dire non, le priver de sortie ? Je me rassois sur mon lit, le regarde, recroquevillé dans sa colère de l’autre côté de la petite pièce aux murs de draps.

\- Ensemble. Ici, ou là-bas, ça ne m’importe pas. Mais ensemble.

Pour toute réponse, il s’allonge et rabat rageusement le drap au-dessus de lui. Ça m’exaspère. On peut être amis ou je peux être la personne obligée de t’interdire des trucs parce que tu ne sais pas faire de compromis. C’est toi qui vois.

Je commence à le connaitre suffisamment, et je ne me déshabille pas à nouveau. Au bout d’une minute ou deux il se retourne et me regarde, l’air mécontent.

\- Ils vont au lac. Pour prendre un bain de minuit. C’est franchement rafraichissant, par ce temps.

\- D’accord.

\- Si on y va, j’ai le droit de parler tranquillement à mes amis sans avoir quelqu’un qui me colle et qui regarde partout à l’affut d’un tueur en série ?

\- Je suis comme ça, d’habitude ?

\- Il n’y a pas de d’habitude. Mais, non.

Je lui tends sa tunique, il m’adresse un sourire amer et tandis qu’il l’enfile, je dis, bas :

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui aie dit que j’espérais que l’on serait amis…

Il doit m’entendre, parce qu’il me regarde un moment, après, l’esprit ailleurs en laçant sa tunique mais le regard flottant sur moi. Viens, il dit, et je le suis hors de la tente. On passe les gardes à l’entrée, un petit groupe de jeunes gens attends en discutant de l’autre côté du pont-levis. On part bientôt, chacun avec une torche, mais au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, alors que l’on atteint le village le plus proches, je comprends de quoi il retourne. Une dizaine de filles du village nous attendent au croisement vers le lac. Toutes adolescentes, avec des corsages fleuris et des rires communicatifs. Se rafraichir, tu parles. Louis me jette un regard, comme s’il se demandait si je vais le forcer à faire demi-tour. Il ne comprend vraiment pas, alors. Je m’en fiche de ce qu’il fait, je viens pour le défendre, pas pour le juger ou lui inculquer une morale, pas non plus pour le surveiller. Alors je lui souris et après un temps, il me rend mon sourire.

Arrivés au lac, tout le monde pose les torches, se déshabille et court s’éclabousser. Je m’assois sur une souche d’arbre tout près du bord et j’essaye de ne pas perdre Louis de vue. La lune fait briller la surface de l’eau comme de l’argent, qui semble bouillonner sous les danses des baigneurs. Les rires se répondent, des bruits plus tendres, quelques chants éclatent et se mélangent.

A Estancil, il ne fait assez chaud pour justifier une baignade que quelques mois par an, et on préfère généralement passer ces après-midis dans les grottes troglodytes pleines de fraicheur. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas baigné, et je ne sais pas nager, ou pas bien. Là d’où je viens l’eau est gelée presque la moitié de l’année, il faut casser la glace pour pécher ou remonter de l’eau. Et l’été on se baigne parfois, dans les ruisseaux, en bas de cascade, il y a de quoi faire une brasse ou deux, au maximum. Mais je l’ai fait quelques fois, à Estancil. Une fois en particulier, je me rappelle. Un lac glacé, au début du printemps. Un défi absurde. On avait si froid, après. On s’était collés l’un contre l’autre, nus sous les fourrures pour se réchauffer. Je me rappelle. C’était si bon, sentir sa peau contre celle d’un autre, je ne pensais pas que c’était…

\- Tu sais, quand j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me colles…

Louis est debout devant moi, il s’essuie le visage dans sa tunique. Ses cheveux dégoulinent.

\- …Tu peux venir te baigner, si tu veux. Ça me ferait plaisir.

J’ai chaud, et j’apprécierais le contact sur ma peau, mais…

\- Il y a trop… C’est gentil, mais il y a trop de… Gens. Pour moi.

\- Trop de gens nus.

\- Hmmm.

\- Je comprends.

Il hésite, puis me tournant le dos il s’assied près de moi, face au lac, aux jeunes gens qui rient, aux filles qui crient, aux soupirs. Il essore ses cheveux, l’eau ruisselle sur les cailloux en faisant le bruit d’une vague qui se retire.

\- Pour moi aussi, il y a trop de gens.


	5. Discussions

Louis et moi discutons un moment au bord du lac, jusqu’à que le silence me fasse lever la tête. Des vingt personnes qui se baignaient, il n’en reste que cinq ou six. Les hautes herbes de l’île au centre du lac sont agitées et des soupirs en montent. Louis a redressé la tête aussi, il regarde avec attention la scène et je m’entends dire :

\- Si tu veux… Enfin, je peux, heu, vous laissez tranquille un moment, si jamais… Je serais là en cas de problème mais…

Et je m’entends dire des banalités sur sa vie de jeune homme en pleine santé et je ne sais quoi d’autre avant qu’il pose la main sur mon poignet et me coupe :

\- C’est gentil, Harry. Mais je ne suis pas d’humeur.

Je ne corrige pas mon prénom. C’est presque devenu un surnom qu’il serait le seul à employer, et ça me convient. Quand ses mots sont doux, agréables, j’aime la façon dont il le prononce. Ce ton maniéré mais profond qui est le sien. Il se redresse, vacille sur ses talons comme il le fait tout le temps, comme s’il ne supportait pas de rester immobile. Son bracelet de cheville cliquète, j’aime bien ce bruit, à cet instant.

\- Mais si toi tu veux, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient.

\- Si je veux… Avec les jeunes filles qui sont là ?

\- Avec qui tu veux, tant que la personne en a envie aussi. Moi aussi, je peux tourner la tête un moment. Ça doit te manquer, non ?

\- Non.

Il enfile sa tunique, ramasse son pantalon et le tire le long de ses jambes presque sèches.

\- Non ça ne te manque pas ?

\- Non je ne veux pas.

Il n’aime pas ça. Les réponses imprécises, qu’on le prive d’un savoir, peu importe lequel. Il me dit qu’il veut rentrer maintenant, je ramasse une des torches encore allumée et on se met en chemin. Il attend que l’on ait rejoint la route principale pour reprendre.

\- Tu t’es déjà mis au lit avec une femme, Harry ?

\- C’est privé.

Il me bouscule, je soupire.

\- Allez… Je ne me moquerais pas de toi. Tu ne l’as jamais fait ?

\- Hmm.

\- Raconte-moi, et je te raconterais.

Je pourrais lever les yeux au ciel, je pourrais récriminer. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce que l’obscurité me semble protectrice ou parce que la discussion que l’on a eu sur le bord de l’eau était sérieuse et agréable, mais je me laisse aller à parler. Un peu.

\- Je l’ai déjà fait. C’est juste que… Je ne préfère pas.

\- Tu n’as pas apprécié ?

\- Oh, si. Mais… Pas suffisamment par rapport aux enjeux qui vont avec.

\- Les enjeux ?

On parle à mi-voix, pas par peur d’être entendus sur la route déserte, mais plutôt par un certain plaisir de ce secret que l’on partage. La lune se cache derrière les nuages, il pose la main sur mon coude et la laisse là, pour se guider. Le contact est doux. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui fait comme une vague, celles qui s’enroulent autour de vos chevilles et creusent le sol sous vos pieds pour vous entrainer. Quand il parle, parfois, il donne des coups dans cette partie frugale de mon cerveau, elle se réveille et gronde, elle en demande plus, elle se nourrit de ce quelque chose de brillant et de silencieux chez lui.

\- Un chevalier ne doit pas… Ne peut pas prendre femme. Avoir d’enfants. S’attacher à quelqu’un d’autre que le maitre ou la maitresse qu’il doit servir. Alors… Se laisser aller à ce genre de relations… ça ne peut qu’amener à de la souffrance. Donc…

\- Donc tu préfères ne pas prendre de risques.

\- C’est ça.

\- Tu aurais peur de tomber amoureux ?

\- Hmm. Ou de, qu’il y ait un enfant, aussi.

Je lui jette un regard, mais il fixe le ciel en marchant. Il connait le nom des étoiles, leurs histoires, il sait distinguer Venus de l’étoile du berger et si je lui demandais, il m’apprendrait peut-être. Sa main est toujours serrée sur mon bras, son souffle se fait rêveur, mélancolique. Il finit par me regarder.

\- Je me demande parfois si j’ai des enfants. Des bâtards dont on ne m’a jamais informé de l’existence, des gamins de deux, trois, quatre ans avec mes yeux et mon sang, que je ne connaitrais jamais. S’il y en a un, ou une dizaine, ou aucun. Et puis je me rappelle que je n’aurais jamais la réponse à cette question, alors j’arrête d’y penser.

\- Une dizaine ?

Il hausse les épaules, son air triste me donne envie de l’attirer contre moi, de lui dire que c’est ainsi, que ce n’est pas grave, qu’il n’y peut pas grand-chose à part se la mettre derrière l’oreille et je n’ai jamais vu un prince faire cela. Quand bien même je pense à peu près l’inverse.

\- Peut-être pas une dizaine, il aurait fallu qu’elles tombent toutes enceintes et que ça finisse à chaque fois par un bébé, statistiquement je pencherais plutôt vers un, ou deux si Anjea était d’humeur.

\- Anjea ?

\- La déesse de la fertilité… Je crois que chez vous on l’appelle Rauni.

\- Exact.

Je ne sais pas s’il sait seulement tout sur tout, ou s’il a lu spécifiquement sur l’endroit d’où je viens, mais je n’ose ni poser la question ni me laisser aller à un tendre sentiment. On arrive déjà à vue du château et délibérément, on ralentit tous les deux l’allure, il continue :

\- J’ai eu une relation avec cette fille, Breanna… Pendant un certain temps. On se voyait en secret, je sortais la nuit pour la rejoindre, je lui ai donné une bague de ma mère… J’étais complètement…

\- …Amoureux ?

\- Non… Enfin, je croyais, mais j’étais fou d’elle, c’était beaucoup plus fort et plus léger en même temps ? Et puis je ne sais pas, je crois que je me suis rendu compte… Que c’était stupide. Enfin peu importe, on n’a fini par se faire attraper, elle a été envoyée ailleurs et moi je me suis pris un beau sermon. Mais même avant ça, déjà je m’étais rendu compte… Que c’était vain.

Il s’arrête, me tire face à lui. On n’est plus qu’à quelques mètres, les pieds déjà sur le bois du pont-levis.

\- J’ai déjà une fiancée. Et, la politique étant ce qu’elle est, je ne sais pas si c’est bien elle que je finirais par épouser, je veux dire, ça serait déjà arrivé, non ? Ils doivent surement penser que ce n’est plus une si bonne alliance, sinon ils nous auraient déjà mariés. Mais peu importe, dans tous les cas ce n’est pas moi qui vais choisir. Alors à quoi bon aimer, si c’est pour devoir finalement souffrir parce que c’est impossible ?

Et puis ce regard, ce trouble dedans comme si on en avait remué la peinture, qu’elle se mettait à tourbillonner. Il va pour dire quelque chose, mais quelqu’un l’appelle, un de ses amis, bon sang ça fait cinq cents mètres que je t’appelle, j’en avais marre moi aussi, les autres ne sont pas loin, il commence à faire froid, on va dormir à l’intérieur ? Ces tentes sont humides comme pas permis. Louis me laisse tomber comme à l’habitude, sans un mot ni un regard mais ça aussi je m’y suis habitué et dans les heures qui restent à la nuit, je reste sur le côté tandis qu’ils boivent, tous avachis sur des banquettes et des coussins devant une cheminée ou le feu lentement s’éteint, à boire du vin et à manger les restes du banquet, à discuter et petit à petit, à s’endormir.

Je me réveille au petit matin, j’aide à plier le camp, puis je vais doucement réveiller Louis, qui dort recroquevillé sur une des banquettes. On part avant midi, il baille le début du trajet et finalement, dessellant Altaïr, il se couche à même son dos nu, la tête sur son encolure, et il s’endort là. Je récupère les rênes et quelques heures plus tard, quand on arrive à destination, je le porte à sa chambre. Il ne dort qu’à demi, quand je le pose sur son lit, il murmure :

\- Je ne pensais pas… Qu’on était dans une situation semblable.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- De l’amour…

Et puis il se couche sur le côté et ferme les yeux.

-

Pendant plusieurs jours après cela, Louis est différent, quoi que ce soit difficile à dire. Différent de quoi ? Son attitude envers moi est mouvante, selon son humeur et les avancées que l’on fait dans la confiance de l’autre. Il cesse de me demander de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, ou de m’occuper de ses habits et ça me fait des vacances, parce que je ne sais jamais comment et même si je dois lui dire que ce n’est pas mon boulot, ça. A la place de me traiter comme un valet, une nounou ou un meuble encombrant au bout de son lit, il me demande à nouveau de lui apprendre à se battre.

Et au bout de quelques jours, je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour retourner courir, au lever du soleil. Il dort encore, je me glisse dehors sans faire de bruit et je cours dans l’air encore frais du matin. Je laisse mes pensées se dérouler et s’étendre dans le ciel bleu vif, se mouiller à la cascade et claquer dans l’air comme des rubans. Je m’écoute respirer, je reprends conscience de moi-même.

Je monte au rocher qu’il m’a montré, je cours aussi vite que je le peux le long de la montée, je grimpe en force, tout pour m’effondrer au sommet, pour ce moment mon visage en feu mes poumons douloureux mes mains tremblantes, pour cette souffrance libératrice et mon sang qui se charge d’endorphines comme des paillettes d’or,

Et parfois je pense à Mattéo je pense à ma vie d’avant je pense au monde des possible qui s’est écroulé et à celui qui se dessine maintenant, je regarde l’horizon et parfois,

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas fuir. Allongé sur mon rocher, le vague à l’âme et parfois des crises de larmes et de colère, des moments de haine pur contre cette citée qui m’a prise tout ce qui m’était cher, j’ai envie de m’enfuir. Qu’on me rattrape et qu’on me tue, ou que par des chemins de traverse je retrouve le village de ma naissance, plonge dans le lac ou ma mère m’a appris à nager et que j’en ressorte lavé de l’existence, neuf,

Regardant l’horizon des possibles de ma troisième vie.

Puis je redescends lentement vers le palais. Je m’arrête à la cascade pour me rafraichir et quand j’entre à nouveau dans la chambre de Louis, il dort encore ou il ouvre à peine les yeux, parfois il m’attend avec un livre et une fois, je le trouve accoudé à la fenêtre, déjà en pantalon, à me dire qu’il m’a vu revenir. Il est agréable, léger, parfois il passe à autre chose et l’univers semble disparaitre et je me sens minuscule mais il finit par revenir.

Et souvent, après, il dit : On va s’entrainer ? Et on va s’entrainer.

-

Je lui montre comment tordre le bras de quelqu’un et le mettre au sol, il essaye sur moi et diligemment, je me laisse manger la poussière. Il me tord le bras en arrière, un genou sur mon épaule.

\- On va peut-être devenir amis, finalement.

Ça me fait rire, c’est douloureux dans cette position et je grogne de douleur. Il se moque de moi mais ce n’est pas avec les cinq leçons de combat au corps à corps que je lui ai donné qu’il va être capable de me maitriser, alors à l’instant où il ne fait plus attention, je brise son étreinte, le fauche et il s’étale à côté de moi. Son visage est choqué, puis en colère, mais il se calme avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Je réponds :

\- Peut-être, ouais.

Et il se met à rire. On ne se relève pas tout de suite. On est seuls dans le bureau aux tapis épais ou l’on s’entraine. Les premiers jours, on allait dans le gymnase ou s’entraine déjà tous les soldats, mais il a vite décrété qu’il détestait ça, qu’il voulait être tranquille et j’ai compris à demi-mot que le retard qu’il avait sur les autres lui déplaisait intensément.

Il ajuste sa position, ramène un bras sous sa tête et se recroqueville un peu, couché sur le côté. Je fais de même de mon côté et pendant un moment on se regarde et ce sentiment est nouveau, il est différent de ce que j’ai pu connaitre, il est d’une douceur ancienne, un filtre doré et trouble le recouvre, lui donne une tonalité mythique.

\- Est-ce que les chevaliers et leurs…

\- Leurs sirs. Ou leurs dames.

\- Leurs sirs. Est-ce qu’ils deviennent vraiment amis, parfois ? Je n’ai pas l’impression que Liam soit ami avec le sien, je ne me rappelle même pas son nom.

\- Simon. Et oui, ça arrive… ça m’est arrivé.

Je regrette mes paroles aussitôt, mais il ne pose pas de questions. Il pose son bras sur le sol entre nous, je pose le mien à côté et il effleure ma peau avec ses doigts, lentement, un geste apaisant qui me donne envie de l’attirer contre moi et de fermer les yeux.

Et envie d’autres choses, des choses tellement plus soudaines, violentes, chaudes, désespérées…. Que je ferme les yeux pour les empêcher de sortir, pour m’empêcher de chercher le même désir sur son visage. L’odeur de la pièce, celle des tapis des livres de nos corps de la chaleur de l’après-midi… Je pense à avant, je pense à maintenant. Je pense à la sensation de son corps contre le mien et c’est BON comme un coup dans le ventre comme le battement des tambours en arrière de ma tête, comme une pluie torride comme l’épuisement et s’allonger les yeux fermés, le corps vibrant.

Il retire sa main, j’ouvre les yeux. Son visage a pris des couleurs, comme un rayon de soleil rose qui tomberait pile sur ses joues, et ses yeux sont légèrement écarquillés, humides, troubles. Ses doigts restent quelques instants en suspens au-dessus de mon poignet, puis il sourit, chasse l’émotion de son visage et retire tout à fait sa main. Sa voix est rauque malgré tout, il essaye de la contrôler mais ça ne vient pas tout de suite.

\- Parfois ils deviennent plus que des amis, n’est-ce pas ?

J’aurais voulu comprendre tout de suite ce qu’il voulait dire par là. A quoi il pensait. Mais à l’instant où il dit ces mots, aussi bas qu’un secret, avec ce sourire tranquille sur son visage, mon cœur s’emballe, il déraille complètement, par en roue libre pour se jeter à son cou, et des mots que j’ignorais penser me vienne aux lèvres, j’ai envie de lui dire qu’il est sublime, que je reste saisi chaque fois que je quitte sa chambre au petit matin, son corps nu dans le lit, et son premier regard quand je reviens, ses yeux ensommeillés et quand il fait la tête, quand il est ailleurs je me languis de lui sans comprendre pourquoi sans vouloir l’empêcher, j’ai beau le détester souvent souvent non, toutes ces choses que j’ignorais et qui se laissent découvrir toute à la fois, qui roulent le long de la pente avec mon cœur,

Qui tombent dans un fossé rempli de ronces quand il se tourne sur le dos, croise les bras derrière sa tête, et dit avec un soupir amusé, juste un peu moqueur :

\- Un sacré scandale, il parait…

\- Quoi ?

J’ai le visage rouge, l’esprit qui ne se raccroche plus à rien et je ne sais pas de quoi on parle. Il me jette un regard obscurci par un mépris de façade.

\- Et bien, toi et ton Prince.

\- Mon prince ?

Il fronce les sourcils, se redresse sur les coudes et me regarde de haut.

\- Et bien, Matthieu d’Estancil ou je ne sais plus quoi. Il parait qu’on vous a retrouvé au lit ensemble, et que ça a fait un sacré boucan. Comme quoi tu aurais pris un peu trop à cœur ton histoire de « n’avoir d’attachement que pour son seigneur », si je comprends bien…

C’est comme un rouage qui s’enclenche, une pièce de puzzle qui fait brusquement sens, et mon esprit se raccroche de tout côté. Je me redresse à mon tour. Quelque chose en moi s’effondre en faisant un bruit de fond du monde, je dis :

\- Mattéo. Pas Matthieu. Et je ne veux pas en parler.

Il a ce petit geste de la main qu’il avait à chaque fois que je corrigeais sa prononciation de mon prénom, une façon de dire que ça n’a pas d’importance et qu’il ne compte pas s’intéresser à ce genre de détails, genre comment s’appellent les gens, qu’il est bien au-dessus de ces détails triviaux.

\- Ça va… Je ne t’ai rien reproché, je te dis juste que je suis au courant. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte, ça ne me dérange pas mais… Autant que tu saches que je le sais… Si jamais tu te faisais des idées.

Il me regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire narquois que je ne comprends pas et tout ce que je vois, c’est le sourire de Mattéo, tout ce que j’entends ce sont ses derniers mots, et la dernière fois qu’il m’a regardé, qu’il a dit mon nom. Tout ce que j’entends c’est le son que ça a fait quand il s’est étouffé dans le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et tout ce que je ressens c’est à quel point il me manque. A quel point je me sens seul, je suis en terrain ennemi et parce que je ne dis rien et que Louis déteste ce silence, il s’acharne. Je le vois faire, je le vois briser quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas envie d’abimer mais maintenant il le démolit parce qu’il ne sait pas faire autrement.

\- Que te comprennes bien que moi, je ne suis pas Mattéo et que je te demanderais de rester au pied de mon lit et pas…

Je le frappe. J’essaye, de toute ma volonté qui hurle de le frapper au visage, mais je ne sais pas si c’est la douleur qui m’a rendu lent, ou prévisible, mais il bloque ma main juste avant son visage, les doigts serrés autour de mon poignet.

Il se tait. Il m’observe. Pas en colère de ce que je viens de faire. Intense, et curieux, mais pas fou de rage. Ma voix ne tremble pas.

\- Tu n’es pas Mattéo. Mattéo avait de l’honneur. De la force. C’était un excellent combattant, une bonne personne. Mattéo t’aurait réduit en poussière. Il n’était ni arrogant, ni prétentieux, il ne se pensait pas supérieur au reste de l’humanité et…

Je me répète et ma voix enfle, ma colère avec, Louis resserre ses doigts sur mon poignet, je ne bouge pas. C’est toujours lui qui me tient mais je sais que je peux le dominer, je sais que si je voulais, je pourrais lui casser chaque doigt, un par un et en plusieurs endroits.

\- …Et il avait de l’honneur comme ni toi ni ton père n’en auront jamais.

\- En quoi ?

Il parle bas, il essaye de se protéger encore avec les mots. Je voudrais lui cracher lui visage. Lui dire toute ma haine, je voudrais qu’il ait honte. Je voudrais qu’il se déteste.

\- Me demander de servir ceux qui l’ont tué ? Me demander de rompre mon serment d’allégeance, d’en prêter un deuxième ? Vous n’avez aucun honneur.

Je ris jaune, le genre qui fait mal au ventre et j’arrache mon poignet de son étreinte. Je me redresse, il reste par terre à me regarder. Ça a dégénéré si vite.

\- Je t’interdis de prononcer son nom. Je t’interdis de me parler de lui. Si tu me reparles de lui, je te ferais mal comme jamais tu n’auras eu mal. Je te ferais mal à t’en donner envie de mourir. Ne prononce plus son nom.

Je crache au sol.

C’est très bête. Et ça me rend immensément triste, d’un coup. Mattéo et moi, on faisait ça quand on était ados. Quand on disait quelque chose d’insultant, mais aussi de solennel. On crachait, ça voulait dire « compte là-dessus ». Alors pour un instant, je nous vois, avoir mis au sol deux garçons de notre âge croisés dans un banquet, les regarder geindre en serrant, l’un sa main l’autre son entrejambe, et nous fiers comme Artaban, crachant au sol pour signifier notre fierté d’avoir été les plus forts.

Je recule, sors de la pièce. La chaleur m’agresse dès le couloir, je file droit devant moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas où aller. C’est peut-être le bon moment pour m’enfuir, ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Je cours dans le palais, monte un escalier que je ne connaissais pas, me laisse perdre dans les couloirs, derrière les portes le long des corridors et tout semble vide, je suis seul seul au monde seul avec mes pensées seul avec ma peine et mes larmes qui coulent sans retenue sur mon visage, j’essaye de courir plus vite pour justifier mon souffle court, j’essaye de me perdre jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir sortir de ce labyrinthe. Nulle part, perdu, c’est là que je m’enfuis.

Au fond d’un couloir, au sommet d’une cour, à la fin d’un escalier, derrière une porte il y a enfin une pièce sans issue, une toute petite pièce avec un écritoire et un fauteuil et je me laisse tomber à genoux, la porte claque derrière moi. Mon visage entre mes bras croisés sur l’assise du fauteuil, mon dos secoué de sanglots. Je chiale tout ce que j’ai, je hurle là où personne ne peut m’entendre.

Cette peine, personne ne peut la porter avec moi, tant peuvent la comprendre mais nous marchons chacun seul sur notre chemin, dans le noir de nos pensées. Je voudrais tous qu’ils meurent et moi le premier, je voudrais ne plus ressentir ça, pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas comment te venger te garder être à la hauteur de tout ce que tu m’as laissé.

J’ai mal aux yeux de pleurer, mais je suis bien ici, le visage dans le tissu épais du fauteuil, à me sentir m’alléger au fil des larmes qui me quittent. J’entends dans ma tête un poème musical que Mattéo aimait bien, qui disait que la mort ne jugeait pas ne réfléchissait pas, que la mort prenait, les bons comme les mauvais, et que nous vivions encore, après la mort des autres. _(Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes and we keep loving anyway – Hamilton)_

Cet élan de vie en moi

Que je déteste

Qui me fait honte

Tu me manques tellement.

-

Je laisse le jour mourir, la tête sur le fauteuil, les genoux douloureux sur le sol dur. Avant le coucher du soleil, j’entends des pas, la porte derrière moi grince. Je ne bouge pas, elle se referme et puis plus rien.

Je me lève. Tout mon corps me fait mal d’être resté immobile si longtemps. Je m’étire, fait craquer ma nuque, mon dos, mes hanches et mes épaules. Je me pose sur l’appui de la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j’entends à nouveau des pas dans l’escalier, puis des coups tapés lentement à la porte. Je ne bouge ni ne répond, la porte s’entrebâille. Louis est sur le seuil, il porte un panier serré contre lui et son visage est dépourvu d’expression.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je détourne la tête. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne m’excuserais pas plus qu’il ne le fera. Pousse-moi de la tour avant de m’arracher un mot.

Il entre lentement, referme la porte derrière lui. De son panier, il sort plusieurs choses qu’il pose sur l’écritoire. Du coin de l’œil, je vois qu’il s’agit d’un pichet et d’un plat. Je n’ai pas faim, mais j’ai très soif, après avoir pleuré si longtemps par cette chaleur. Puis il pose le panier sur le sol et reste là, mal à l’aise dans la petite pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Je…

Mais les mots ne lui viennent pas. Il s’approche, je ne bouge pas, il pose un verre rempli au pichet sur l’appui de la fenêtre, près de mon genou. Je bois sans le regarder. Je ne suis même pas en colère ; je suis dépourvu de sentiments, je n’ai plus que le vide sur mon visage, un reflet du sien. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, cherche à nouveau ses mots. Finalement il tire le fauteuil pour me faire face, même si je regarde le couchant au loin.

\- S’il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Pour réparer le, la, l’insulte à ton, à votre honneur qui… S’il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour…

\- Je veux mon épée.

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Je la voudrais digne mais je l’entends hargneuse et pleurnicharde à la fois. Il ne sait pas de quoi je parle, je sens son regard sur mon visage mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas le regarder.

\- Votre épée… ?

\- Mon épée, qui est dans le trésor royal. Je me fiche qu’elle ait de la valeur. C’est un cadeau. C’est mon épée.

Ma voix se brise sur les derniers mots, je me sens comme un enfant en larmes qui veut que l’on lui rende son jouet préféré. Je fixe le soleil couchant à en avoir mal aux yeux.

Louis reste longtemps assis là, à me fixer. Je sens son regard sur moi. Va-t’en, s’il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi tranquille. Les larmes reviennent, je l’entends à peine quand il dit :

\- Ce sera fait.

Puis il quitte la pièce et me laisse seul. Quand il ferme la porte derrière lui, je descends de la fenêtre et je me jette dessus sans savoir si je veux m’enfermer et l’empêcher de m’approcher, ou l’ouvrir et lui demander de rester. Une main tremblante sur la poignée, je finis par la lâcher et reculer.


	6. Yhdessä

Je retourne à la chambre durant le diner, alors que Louis est dans la salle de réception avec sa famille. Je ne sais pas où aller d’autre. Je n’ai pas le courage de m’enfuir, je ne veux pas qu’on m’arrête et qu’on m’exécute, je veux vivre. J’aime courir le matin, j’aime regarder le ciel. J’aime manger près des braseros le soir, des légumes grillés gorgés de soleil qui n’ont rien à voir avec ceux de chez moi, et les oranges sanguines du petit déjeuner, les gobelets que les années d’utilisation ont tachés de rouge à jamais. J’aime la brise, j’aime monter sur le rocher et faire semblant que je vois la mer, très loin là-bas. J’aime m’occuper d’Altaïr avec Georg, et qu’il me parle de ce pays que je ne connais pas encore. J’aime faire la sieste aux heures les plus chaudes, des draps mouillés pendus aux fenêtres et la brise les traversant devenant fraiche.

J’aime manger, dormir, parler, j’aime rire et courir, j’aime vivre alors je m’assois sur mon lit, l’épée que l’on m’a donné à mon arrivée à la main, et j’attends que Louis arrive. Dans ma tête je prépare les mots que je dirais, ceux qui demanderont mon pardon pour mon attitude déplorable.

Louis rentre directement après le diner. Il ne s’attend pas à me trouver là et sursaute en entrant, recule d’un pas, avance à nouveau.

\- Harry…

\- Je vous demande pardon.

Je pose ma lance et un genou au sol, la tête baissée. Parce que c’est ce que l’on attend de moi. Que je me livre sans limite, que je demande pardon, que je m’allonge au sol et que j’implore. Je trouvais tout ça sublime, quand j’étais enfant. Je croyais en l’absolu, j’étais comme la plupart des gamins, je n’avais pas de nuances. On ne pouvait que se donner tout entier, protéger l’autre avec sa vie, lui appartenir et vivre dans son ombre. C’était avoir un but dans la vie, un but plus grand que soi. La réponse à chaque question dans l’existence de cet autre, cet être sublime, trop beau pour toucher terre.

\- Mon attitude est admissible et me déshonore. Je ne mérite pas votre pardon.

Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être élu, d’être choisi, ni même d’être plus fort que les autres, ou bien né. Je n’étais rien de ça. Il suffisait de le vouloir. Quand on vit pour une cause, ou une personne, on est prêt à mourir pour elle et c’est là qu’est la différence.

Je mourrais pour Louis comme j’aurais pu mourir pour Mattéo. Pas parce qu’il me plait ou que je l’apprécie, pas parce que j’aimais Mattéo, à ma manière. Mais parce que c’est le seul but que je n’ai jamais eu dans la vie, c’est ce que je désire. Alors je pose mon front sur le sol froid et je dis les mots du chevalier Geoffroy au Prince John, ceux qui m’ont fait rêver quand ma mère me lisait l’histoire, enfant.

Mais qu’est-ce que Louis y connait ? C’est comme danser un pas de deux avec quelqu’un qui n’a aucun sens du rythme. Il répète mon prénom, bêtement, s’agenouille devant moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça, c’est moi qui…

\- Non.

Ses mains s’arrêtent avant de toucher mes épaules. Il ne sait pas sur quel pied danser, justement. Il n’y connait rien. Il n’est pas digne de moi, et il m’aura quand même. Je danserais seul avec mon rêve.

\- Mais si, je n’aurais jamais dû…

\- Non.

Je me redresse, croise son regard. J’ai la mâchoire serrée, je suis toujours autant en colère et je ne veux pas l’entendre, je ne veux pas qu’il me demande pardon, je ne compte pas le pardonner, ce n’était pas une erreur. Je veux qu’il accepte le mien, et qu’on passe à autre chose, qu’on oublie. Je ne veux pas y penser encore.

Ça fait une lueur particulière dans son œil quand il réfléchit comme ça, à toute vitesse, parcourant de longs chemins dans sa tête et finalement, il dit :

\- Vous ne saurez jamais pour moi perdre votre honneur ou mon pardon.

Ce sont les mots du Prince John. Je reste un instant saisi de l’entendre les prononcer. Tendant la main, il ramasse ma lance et me la rends. Le contenu de mon cœur semble déborder dans mon corps comme une vague qui me brûle. Je me redresse lentement, j’ai la tête qui tourne. Je le vois du coin de l’œil chercher encore ses mots, mais il se tait de lui-même.

Il reste silencieux plusieurs jours. Il me laisse tranquille. Chaque matin quand je rentre après avoir couru, il est déjà réveillé, il prend son petit déjeuner au lit et propose de me retrouver dans le grand gymnase plein de soldats un peu plus tard. Plus de leçons privées. Plus de corps à corps. Je lui donne quelques cours d’escrime, et quelques jours plus tard, on sort faire du tir à l’arc. C’est la seule discipline dans laquelle je découvre qu’il n’est pas débutant, et c’est d’un ennui mortel. Il tire vingt flèches sur la cible située à trente mètres, elles atteignent toutes le centre puis il va les chercher et il recommence.

On ne se parle pas. Pas du tout. Il garde perpétuellement la même expression contenue. Sois je le regarde tirer à l’arc, sois on lit assis de chaque côté d’une table, sois il voit ses amis et je reste dans un coin à attendre en ne faisant pas grand-chose. Je finis par faire comme lui, et me balader avec un roman qu’il m’a prêté dans ma besace. Mais ça ne marche pas bien, je n’aime pas lire autant que lui.

Et puis on essaye. On se reparle. Sur un ton léger, de pas grand-chose. Il me confiait des choses, avant, petit à petit et moi aussi, à pas encore plus légers. C’est comme si on avait détruit à coup de masse une tour déjà fragile, et on ramasse les pierres, on essaye de les empiler, pas trop vite, de reconstruire avec des bases plus solides, quelque chose comme ça.

Un soir, il me rejoint dehors. Je suis en train de jouer aux cartes avec Georg, il m’annonce que l’on partira demain matin, qu’il doit rejoindre je ne sais pas qui je ne sais pas où, que le voyage durera deux jours et qu’il ne sait pas combien de temps on restera. Ensuite, il s’assoit sur le banc. Il ne sait pas jouer aux cartes, ou pas à ce jeu-là. Il demande qu’on lui apprenne, Georg commence aussitôt à lui expliquer les règles à grand renfort de votre altesse et la première fois qu’il perd, je l’entends rire et ça me fait aussitôt mal. Tant pis. J’ai déjà été heureux, j’ai eu le Prince que je voulais, celui dont j’étais le chevalier, même si

Même si ça n’était pas sensé finir comme ça et que maintenant c’est comme si

L’histoire était terminée et je n’avais jamais réfléchi à ce que faisait les personnages après la dernière page.

Le lendemain, il se réveille quand je me lève pour aller courir. Il m’observe m’habiller, encore assis sur mon lit pour ne pas qu’il puisse voir mon corps. Et puis, avec un effort audible, il dit :

\- Ari ?

Et je m’arrête de bouger, dos à lui, les lacets de ma tunique entre les doigts. Il faut que ça s’arrête, n’est-ce pas ? Ce silence. Il faut que les choses reviennent à… Enfin, qu’elles deviennent normales. Qu’elles cessent de blesser. Je réponds sans le regarder.

\- Je me suis habitué à Harry, maintenant. Ça me va.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il ne répond pas, pas tant que je ne me suis pas retourné, que je ne l’ai pas regardé. Il a l’air complètement abattu, assez pour que ça me touche, parce que je suis faible. Je m’assois sur le bord de son lit. Je répète :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Et lui, très bas :

\- J’ai fait sortir ton épée du coffre. En fait, ça fait plusieurs jours mais… Je ne savais pas comment te la donner.

Je ne bouge pas. Repoussant légèrement le drap, il se penche, passe son bras sous le lit et remonte mon épée. Elle est enroulée dans un foulard de soie d’une bleu intense et profond, parsemé de broderies minuscules en formes de lunes pleines. Je la regarde sans rien faire, il hésite, me fait signe de me lever et enroulant le drap autour de sa taille, il fait de même. Puis il prend l’épée, tire sur le foulard et le laisse tomber au sol.

Je regarde la lame dans ses mains. La tête de loup sur le pommeau, les inscriptions sur la garde, les liens de cuir et de soie usés, croisés sur la fusée. Sur la chappe du fourreau, les trois lettres de mon prénom, grattées dans le métal tendre avec la pointe d’un canif. J’avance la main, touche les lettres.

\- C’est Rohkeus, _courage_ , l’épée de l’un des premiers princes du Nord, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’était. C’est mon épée, et je l’ai renommé.

\- Comment elle s’appelle, maintenant ?

Je laisse mes doigts courir sur le fourreau, puis je referme mes doigts sur la poignée.

\- Yhdessä.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire…

Je lâche la poignée et reculant d’un pas, je pose un genou à terre. Je fais souvent ça, ces temps-ci. Louis me regarde, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Mais il n’essaye pas, cette fois. Il soupire, repose l’épée sur le lit.

\- Si tu veux la prendre, prends-la. C’est la tienne. Je n’aime pas ce… Ces trucs. Tout ce cérémonial, Je n’y comprends rien. Je ne les supporte pas.

Je reste à terre, jusqu’à que ça l’agace, qu’il passe devant moi pour sortir et que je l’arrête en disant :

\- Ça veut dire, ensemble. Yhdessä. Parce qu’on se battait toujours ensembles. On se protégeait l’un l’autre. Et je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.

Je me relève. Ramasse l’épée sur le lit, attache le fourreau à ma ceinture. Normalement, je devrais jurer que par cette lame, je protégerais sa vie, mais moi aussi à cet instant, je déteste ça. Il me regarde faire. Il ne sait pas non plus. Ce qui se passe, ou en sont les choses. Les choses, Louis, sont à ce point que j’espérais ne pas voir arriver et pourtant il est là et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Je l’aime. Je le sais ; je le déteste. Je le méprise. Il me donne envie de hurler, il me donne envie de pleurer. Et malgré tout je ne veux pas être ailleurs, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Je veux qu’il soit en sécurité.

Je l’aime parce que c’est ce que je sais faire, c’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu, toujours cherché. Une personne à qui consacrer mon temps, mon attention et tout ce qui vient après. Je l’aime parce que je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, parce que j’en ai besoin. C’est comme ça.

On se met en route deux heures plus tard. C’est une journée éprouvante de chaleur, le chemin que l’on prend est bordé d’oliviers trop bas pour apporter de l’ombre. On chevauche côte à côte, lentement. Souvent, je lâche les rennes, pose la main sur le pommeau d’Yhdessä, comme pour m’assurer qu’elle est toujours là.

Altaïr est agitée. Elle renâcle pour avancer, parce que Louis est nerveux. Il ne lit pas. Il regarde le paysage, et moi, ou il tresse la crinière d’Altaïr qu’il peut atteindre, et les nœuds de sa tunique, et quand il n’en peut plus, il s’énerve contre moi.

\- Ça va être chiant comme ça jusqu’à que quelqu’un réussisse à me tuer ?

Ça me fait sourire, il me donne un coup de pieds, Altaïr renâcle, s’écarte d’Arabesque, le cheval que l’on m’a donné à monter.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi. C’est quoi, le truc que je suis sensé faire pour que tu recommences à me parler comme… Comme avant ? J’ai lu au moins trois fois le mythe de Georges et Jonathan…

\- John et Geoffrey.

\- Je sais ! Je m’en fiche ! Et je n’ai pas trouvé la réponse alors, je ne sais pas, tu ne veux pas me la donner ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que je dois faire ? Sauf si ça t’amuse de faire la gueule en permanence mais moi j’en ai marre.

Ça ne m’amuse pas, non. Et je le vois, attaquer la glace à la hache après avoir attendu une semaine qu’elle veuille bien fondre d’elle-même mais rien. Je le vois faire et je me sens comme engourdi, pas très envie de faire l’effort, pas envie de voir comment ça va être de l’autre côté, ça ne me tente pas, désolé. Je réponds doucement :

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu vas y réfléchir. Rappelle-moi pourquoi j’essaye d’être un mec décent, déjà ? Pourquoi je ne te dis pas que c’est tout réfléchit, t’as qu’à obéir à mes ordres et puis c’est tout.

\- Très bien, quels sont les ordres ?

\- Oh, ferme-la…

Je me tais. Il grogne pendant quelques minutes encore, mais je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de sourire, même s’il m’agace. Je voudrais lui dire, je te suis dévoué, je te protégerais, ne m’en veux pas si le reste est plus compliqué. Mais brusquement, il tire Altaïr sur la droite, quitte la route principale et s’engage dans un sentier ombragé. Je le suis, il augmente l’allure. L’ombre est merveilleusement rafraichissante, Arabesque se met au trot pour imiter Altaïr. Je n’aime pas monter à cheval. Vraiment pas. Voilà pourquoi Mattéo m’a offert l’épée de ses ancêtres et pas un pur-sang ou je ne sais quoi, en remerciement pour sa vie.

\- C’est un raccourci ?

\- Pas du tout !

Je l’entends rire, puis il serre les flancs de sa jument, elle part au galop et quelques secondes plus tard, au Grand-Triple-Galop-De-La-Mort-Qui-Va-Te-Balancer-Dans-Un-Fossé-T’auras-Rien-Vu-Venir. Je me fais complètement distancer et au bout d’une centaine de mètres, Arabesque arrête de courir, vu qu’il n’a personne à poursuivre et que je le laisse faire à sa guise. Il n’y a qu’un seul chemin, de toute façon.

Il fait presque sombre, sous le couvert de plus en plus épais des arbres. C’était rafraichissant, ça devient rapidement étouffant. J’appelle Louis aussi fort que je peux, je l’entends répondre, très loin sur ma gauche. Il a dû s’arrêter pour m’attendre. Au bout d’une minute, j’entends le ruissellement d’une rivière. J’appelle à nouveau, mais plus rien.

La piste tourne sur la gauche, s’enfonce vers le lit de la rivière. Altaïr est attaché par les rennes à un tronc, sa robe dorée inratable dans les taillis. J’appelle encore.

\- Louis ?

Il a dû descendre se rafraichir, et il trouve très drôle de ne pas répondre. Qu’est-ce qu’on se marre. Je descends d’Arabesque, l’attache à côté d’Altaïr, et descend vers la rivière. Je ne connais pas la région, et ça m’énerve. Avec Mattéo, je n’aurais jamais pu me perdre, je connaissais les alentour comme ma poche, les chemins, les forêts, les ruisseaux, les villages. Les endroits tranquilles et ceux à éviter. Ici, je ne connais… Rien.

\- Louis ?

Le bruit de la rivière est fort. Elle n’est pas très large pourtant, c’est plutôt un bon ruisseau, et encore moins profonde, mais son lit plein de gros rochers la fait jaillir et bouillonner. J’essaye d’entendre le tintement de son bracelet mais le bruit est trop semblable à celui de là et à cause de tout ce bruit, je mets un moment à entendre la réponse.

\- Harry !

Le ton est désespéré, et tous mes sens se mettent en alerte en même temps. Déjà j’ai traversé la rivière, l’eau glacée sur mes jambes avive mes sens et l’épée brandie, je me rue dans la direction ou je l’ai entendu. Je hurle, cette fois.

\- LOUIS !

\- HARRY !

Et puis le son étouffé de voix dures et de la sienne que l’on fait taire. Mais c’est trop tard pour eux, j’ai eu le temps de rejoindre cette voix, je suis là maintenant, ils sont deux mais je suis beaucoup plus que ça. Ils ont des sales gueules et Louis n’a même pas pris son épée, il l’a laissé sur la selle, de toute façon il ne sait pas s’en servir. Il est dans une position parfaite pour casser le poignet du mec qui le tient, mais est-ce qu’il écoute les leçons que je lui donne ? Bof. Je tends mon épée devant moi, le soleil bondit sur la lame comme si elle était en feu. J’annonce :

\- Vous allez tellement mourir, les gars.

Et puis je hurle. Je hurle comme les sauvages dans les contes, comme les animaux mythologiques, comme quelqu’un sur le point de faire un massacre et du boire du sang directement dans les crânes, un hurlement pas humain, complètement bestial et je me rue vers l’avant, la lame tendue devant moi dans une position franchement ridicule pour quiconque a pris deux cours d’escrime dans sa vie.

Celui qui tient Louis le balance par terre et s’enfuit. L’autre part tellement vite que j’ai à peine le temps de voir son visage. Je dépasse Louis en continuant de hurler, puis quand je n’ai plus de souffle, je m’arrête et range mon épée.

Ensuite, je retourne vers Louis, l’aide à se relever et regarde s’il est blessé. Ses vêtements sont sales, il est très choqué et il a des petites écorchures sur les mains. C’est tout. Il tremble. Il regarde par terre. Il ne bouge pas. Je tends le bras, pose la main sur son épaule.

\- Voilà. C’est ça, mon travail.

Il s’effondre dans mes bras. Son souffle précipité contre ma nuque, mais je suis super énervé contre lui, parce que merde, j’ai eu SUPER PEUR, je suis même fou de rage parce qu’il fait n’importe quoi, il ne veut pas comprendre et j’ai FLIPPE quand je ne l’ai pas trouvé et j’ai FLIPPE MA PUTAIN DE RACE quand je l’ai entendu appeler mon nom et j’en ai marre d’avoir peur parce qu’il ne veut pas RESTER. A COTE. DE MOI. Alors dès qu’il a repris son souffle, quand il dit son premier « Tu m’as sauvé la vie » tout larmoyant, je le repousse.

\- Non. J’ai fait mon travail.

\- Mais ils allaient me tuer !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris dans la description de mon travail ?

Il se tait, vacille sur le sol instable au bord de l’eau, je tends le bras derrière moi et il s’agrippe.

\- Je sais mais… Je pensais… Enfin, personne n’a jamais, sauf cette fois ou j’ai failli être kidnappé mais, c’était la guerre… Je suis passé des centaines de fois par ce chemin, personne jamais ne…

\- C’était la guerre. Maintenant c’est l’après-guerre. Les règles ont changé.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas lâcher mon bras et en plein milieu de la rivière, il me force à m’arrêter et se pose sur un des gros rochers, de l’eau jusqu’aux genoux. Il est très pâle et j’essaye de ravaler ma colère. M’agenouillant dans l’eau, j’en ramasse dans le creux de mes mains et lui en fait boire, puis il se penche en avant et je lui mouille le visage et la nuque. L’eau coule sur son visage, il pleure silencieusement.

\- J’ai eu super peur…

\- Je sais. C’est fini. Pour l’instant.

\- Pour l’instant ?

Je grimace. Je n’ai pas envie de te faire flipper, mais j’ai empêché Mattéo de se faire tuer au moins une fois par mois, quand j’étais à son service, et crois-moi, t’as pas envie que je me mette à poil et que je te montre les cicatrices que j’en ai tirées, elles sont bien pires que les siennes mais il n’en est pas exempt. A ce sujet, d’ailleurs. Je prends ses mains et une par une, je les passe sous l’eau et lave les petites plaies. Il regarde craintivement la forêt.

\- Ils ne risquent pas de revenir ?

\- Non. Ils flippent trop.

Il hoche la tête et finalement, il se met à rire, légèrement, toujours un peu effrayé mais c’est presque parti.

\- C’était quoi cette technique de combat, d’ailleurs ? Tu ne me l’as jamais apprise.

\- La première règle pour gagner un combat est de chercher par tous les moyens à l’éviter.

\- Et effrayer ses adversaires marche souvent ?

\- Hmm… Plus souvent qu’on ne l’imaginerait ?

Je suis agenouillé devant lui, ses mains dans les miennes. Il les attire vers mon visage, touche mes joues. Ses doigts sont frais. Il me regarde avec un genre de tendresse tremblante et il murmure :

\- Tu m’as sauvé la vie.

Je me redresse. Trop d’eau froide, ça m’engourdit le cerveau.

\- Non. Enfin, oui. Mais ça n’a rien de spécial. C’est ce que je dois faire. Ne t’imagine pas me remercier pour ça.

\- Mais je veux te remercier !

\- Et moi je veux que tu respectes ce que je te dis et que tu ne te retrouves pas dans ce genre de situation à tout bout de champs parce que tu ne veux pas écouter.

Je termine de traverser la rivière, remonte jusqu’aux cheveux, les détachent et les amènent vers la rivière pour qu’ils puissent boire. Louis récupère les rennes d’Altaïr, la tête basse.

\- Je ne dois plus partir devant, c’est ça ?

\- C’est ça.

\- Je vais essayer.

Son côté impertinent est déjà revenu, j’imagine que ça veut dire que la peur est partie. Il m’énerve. Il m’insupporte. Du coup, lorsque l’on se remet en selle, je continue à faire la gueule. Peut pas m’en empêcher. Mais ça ne dure pas. Il déploie des trésors d’imagination pour me faire sourire, puis il me raconte des légendes. On sort de la forêt, la route principale est plus agréable, ombragée. On s’arrête près d’un moulin pour manger, on nous sert du pain tout chaud et de la crème. Le soir, on s’arrête dans un petit village, incognito. On dort dans des lits jumeaux, à l’étage d’une auberge toute petite dans les planchers grince bruyamment à chaque pas. Louis me raconte une histoire.

\- Dans les royaumes de l’Est, le roi Yojinbukai a fait installer autour de sa chambre le plancher des rossignols. C’est un plancher très grinçant, ou chaque pas provoque un bruit semblable au chant du rossignol. Si un ennemi vient à s’introduire près de la chambre de Yojinbukai durant la nuit, celui-ci se réveille aussitôt, ainsi que ses gardes.

\- Je crois que ce plancher est juste tout pourri.

Il rit tout bas.

\- Certes, certes… Mais c’est astucieux, non ?

\- Il a aussi un garde.

\- Je n’ai pas dit qu’il me fallait ça à la place de toi.

\- Hmmm…

Il se tourne un moment dans son lit. Je suis face à lui. Quand j’ouvre les yeux, il est en train de me regarder et je les referme en soupirant. Il n’arrête plus de me regarder. Il chuchote :

\- Harry ?

\- Hmm mm…

\- Merci.

\- Hmmmmmmm.

\- D’avoir fait ton job.

Abruti. Tout son visage sourit quand je le regarde, les yeux et la bouche plissés, il se croit malin. Il ajoute encore :

\- Tu voudras bien refaire ça demain ? Me protéger et tout ça, je veux dire.

Je baille, me retourne pour ne plus voir sa tronche.

\- Pas demain, j’suis en grève…

Et son rire, comme un grelot, comme ceux de sa cheville. C’est pour ça que j’aime tant ce bruit ? Parce qu’il ressemble à son rire ? Je n’ai pas de plancher grinçant pour me prévenir que l’on s’approche trop près de mon cœur, moi. Il murmure :

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Et dans l’obscurité et l’épaisseur des draps,

Ce n’est plus le corps de Mattéo que je cherche contre moi.


	7. Main dans la main.

On arrive le lendemain soir. Louis m’a expliqué durant le trajet qu’il se rendait en tant qu’émissaire de son père au mariage d’un des fils d’un seigneur allié. Il ne sait pas exactement quel genre de noces ça sera, mais il me prévient que les célébrations durent parfois jusqu’à une semaine.

Contrairement à Akhanta, qui gouverne quelques villages épart et contient sa propre citée miniature, le palais de Riransa domine une large ville, entourée de kilomètres de remparts à l’aspect ancien, chantournés. La ville est bruyante, agitée et autour du palais, tout le monde semble pris dans des préparatifs compliqués.

Le diner de bienvenue est très solennel et dure des heures. Les invités viennent un à un offrir cadeaux de mariage et loyauté indéfectible aux futurs mariés. Louis est assis à côté de moi, il me donne des informations au fur et à mesure sur les seigneurs qui passent, m’indiquant ceux qu’il connait, ceux qu’il apprécie et lesquels sont de parfaits abrutis. Il commente également les cadeaux à mi-voix, les tenues, absolument tout. Il me fait rire. Il a l’esprit vif, brillant et tordu quand il s’agit de critiquer.

Quand notre tour vient, je marche deux pas derrière lui en portant un coffret laqué contenant le cadeau d’Ankhara, un bijou quelconque extrait du trésor de guerre, et je m’agenouille pour le présenter, comme on fait tous les chevaliers, pages et assistants divers avant moi. Et puis on est invités à aller se coucher. La totalité des auberges de la ville ont été réquisitionnées et on se perd un moment dans les ruelles avant de trouver la nôtre. Je reste un moment à m’occuper d’Altaïr et d’Arabesque pendant que Louis s’installe. Il est déjà au lit quand j’entre dans la pièce, le drap à peine tiré sur ses jambes. Je commence à m’habituer à le voir nu tout le temps, et en même temps… Enfin, peu importe.

Il n’y a qu’un seul lit dans la pièce, et j’installe les couvertures prêtées par l’aubergiste sur la banquette sous la fenêtre pour me faire une couchette confortable. Louis me regarde faire, mais il ne dit rien de stupide. Rien qui pourrait sonner comme On-peut-partager, Dors-Avec-moi. Quand j’ai terminé, il tapote son drap.

\- On peut parler un peu avant de dormir ?

On dirait un gamin qui réclame un quart d’heure de plus avant d’aller se coucher, ça me fait sourire. Il s’adosse aux coussins, je m’assois sur le bord du lit.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Le vouvoiement me revient parfois, dans ces moments-là, calmes et doux ou je le regarde et je me sens remplis de solennité, de paix et d’une forme d’exaltation, ces moments où j’ai envie d’embrasser ses mains et de lui jurer ce qu’il voudra, protection, loyauté, de toujours rire à ses blagues et de lui dire quand il fait de la merde.

Et puis, ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger. Il baille, s’étire, rejetant son torse en avant. Il n’y a pas que ses mains que j’ai envie d’embrasser.

\- Oh, peu importe le sujet… Comment se passe les mariages, là où tu viens ? Les cérémonies, je veux dire.

Je lui raconte quelques mariages auxquelles j’ai assisté. La plupart comportait une variation autour du tournoi, ou le futur époux, parfois la future épouse aussi, devait prouver de sa valeur en participant à diverses épreuves contre les invités. C’est classique, dans le Nord.

\- Et la fiancée épouse celui qui a gagné le plus d’épreuve ?

\- Non… Son fiancé est _censé_ être le gagnant. Les épreuves sont choisies pour ça, ce sont celles dans lesquelles le fiancé est le meilleur. Les grands champions ne participent pas et s’il le faut, on ajoute un peu de triche.

Je pense à autre chose, parce que je laisse un film du passé se dérouler dans ma tête, je ne fais pas attention et je dis, la voix trouble, triste et douce :

\- Mattéo n’a pas eu besoin de tricher. Je l’avais bien entrainé.

\- Mattéo d’Estancil ? Il…

Louis s’arrête de parler, une main sur la bouche et il me regarde mal à l’aise. C’est vrai que j’avais promis de te tuer d’une manière extrêmement douloureuse si tu prononçais son nom mais… C’est du passé, j’imagine. Je lui fais signe que c’est bon, il peut continuer et il reprend, hésitant :

\- Il, heu… Était marié ?

\- Il l’a été. Pendant deux ans, puis il y a eu une épidémie, et elle est morte.

\- Oh.

Il laisse ses mains hésitantes sur les draps, s’enfonce un peu plus dans le lit et tire le tissu jusqu’à ses épaules. Je me demande si c’est une façon de signaler qu’il préfère dormir, mais il dit, tout doucement, avec cette douceur dans la voix de qui voudrait pousser aux confidences.

\- Ça n’a pas dû être facile. Qu’il se marie.

J’ai l’air d’être aussi naïf ? Je refuse d’entrer ainsi dans le jeu, je réponds de mon air le plus innocent :

\- Qu’est-ce que ça aurait eu de difficile ?

\- Je veux dire, comment ça se passe ? Tu continues à dormir au pied de son lit, une fois qu’il est marié ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? Quand il rejoignait sa femme, je restais à la porte. C’est tout.

\- Ça ne t’embêtait pas d’être là alors qu’il…

\- Mais non. Pourquoi ça m’aurait embêté ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J’aurais été jaloux, je crois. Je veux dire, dans la même situation, j’imagine… J’aurais forcément été jaloux.

J’aime quand il est honnête, même s’il fait tirer et pousser jusqu’à avoir ce qu’il ressent réellement. Je soupire et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je tends la main, touche ses cheveux.

\- On ne peut pas être dans ma… Position. Et être jaloux. On ne peut pas se le permettre.

\- D’accord, tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre. Mais tu devais bien le ressentir, non ? Tu aurais voulu qu’il ne soit qu’à toi…

\- N’importe quoi.

Il m’énerve. Sans prévenir, au détour de la conversation il m’exaspère et je me lève.

\- Vous vous méprenez beaucoup.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer…

J’hésite. Je ne penserais pas qu’il me le demanderait directement et ça me prend au dépourvu. Je soupire, tire la couverture de ma couchette, hésite, me tourne pour retirer ma chemise.

\- Tu te méprends sur la relation que Mattéo et moi… Enfin… Ce n’était pas ça.

\- Tu ne l’aimais pas ?

\- Je n’étais pas…

Amoureux de lui. Mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je soupire, m’allonge, remonte le drap sur moi avant de gigoter pour enlever mon pantalon. Louis me regarde faire, en attente. Je laisse mon pantalon tomber sur le sol, puis me tournant vers lui, je souffle la chandelle.

\- C’était mon ami. Un ami très cher.

\- On vous a trouvé au lit ensemble…

\- Plein de fois, oui. C’était mon ami et on aimait faire l’amour ensemble. Pourquoi ça te passionne autant ?

Il grogne, se détourne, piqué au vif.

\- Ça me passionne pas du tout. Je m’en fiche d’avec qui tu couches. Ça te regarde.

\- Tu me rassures. J’ai cru un instant que tu croyais que je devais tout te raconter.

\- Oh ça va, c’est bon.

Il fait la gueule. Ça me fait rire et comme je ris, il finit par rire aussi. Il tend le bras entre nous dans la pénombre, je prends sa main.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Faites de beaux rêves…

La journée du lendemain passe à toute vitesse. Les activités s’enchainent, les danses, les repas, la célébration elle-même, des jeux, le vin coule à flot, des centaines d’animaux entiers tournent sur des broches et l’odeur me donne mal au cœur. Louis et moi portons des tuniques presque identiques, on pourrait passer pour des frères si comme tous les autres chevaliers, je ne portais pas mon épée à la ceinture, et si je ne marchais pas systématiquement derrière lui, en jetant par habitude des coups d’œil dans tous les sens. L’attaque sur le chemin a remis mes soupçons en place : Cet endroit n’est pas sûr. Aucun endroit n’est sûr. Et puis j’ai envie de me battre. Pas spécialement contre un ennemi, même si j’aime quand on supprime les règles et que tout devient possible, les choses les plus absurdes comme les plus intelligentes.

J’ai envie de me défouler, en fait. Donner des cours à Louis est tout sauf défoulant. C’est lent, précis et je dois tout lui expliquer.

Mais personne ne se bat, dans ce mariage. Je veux dire, il n’y a pas d’épreuves de luttes ou même d’escrime. Les jeux sont beaucoup plus galants, ou demandent de la réflexion, ce qui a le mérite de plaire à Louis. Juste avant le diner, on se retrouve embarqués dans une course d’énigmes, et il est excellent.

Et il me regarde. Quand il réussit, il me regarde comme pour me dire, tu as vu ? Ce que je sais faire ? Ça me fait sourire. Ce besoin qu’il n’a pas l’air de voir, que je sois fier de lui, que je l’admire ou je ne sais pas exactement. Tu n’es pas très fort mais tu es très intelligent, je sais.

Puis le diner. On m’a fait boire trop de vin le long de la journée, manger trop de tourte et de gâteaux, courir ici et là, danser, je commence à fatiguer. Louis est en grande discussion avec ses voisines, deux sœurs assises en face de leurs maris. Elles viennent de loin vers l’Ouest et ils parlent de sciences. J’en profite pour m’endormir les yeux ouverts, le menton appuyé dans la main.

Brusquement le roi demande le silence. Il a à peine dit quelques mots qu’une grande clameur ponctuée de rires et d’exclamations railleuses monte de part en part de l’assemblée. C’est l’heure pour le nouveau couple d’aller rejoindre le lit matrimonial…. Et pour tout le monde de les accompagner en hurlant des cochonneries avant de rester plantés de l’autre côté des rideaux à les regarder faire en faisant des commentaires.

Comment dire : C’est la tradition la plus détestable dont j’ai jamais entendu parler. Quand Mattéo s’est marié… On a commencé à, on n’a pas été amant avant son veuvage, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si ça m’aurait fait plus mal si ça avait été le cas. Mais c’était… Je ne voulais pas. Je connaissais chaque facette de lui, j’avais un immense respect pour lui et me tenir là, sans son accord mais sans avoir le choix, tout près de son lit… Il ne voulait pas faire ça. C’est ça qui me dégoutait, s’il n’en avait rien eu à faire je n’aurais rien ressenti, mais je savais qu’il ne voulait pas et je ne ressentais que ça, que l’on m’obligeait à entrer de force dans son intimité et je me détestais.

Tout le monde autour de nous se lève, Louis également et instinctivement, j’agrippe sa main. Il cesse de bouger, debout entre le banc et le table. Il y a énormément de mouvement autour de lui, il demande :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

Il ne bouge pas. Il referme ses doigts sur les miens, regarde autour de lui. Tout le monde est en train de partir, et bientôt il ne reste que nous, des familles éparses et des personnes trop âgées ou fatiguées pour accompagner la joyeuse troupe. Les tables sont toutes couvertes des restes du festin et des serveurs et serveuses commencent à venir débarrasser. Louis se rassoit à côté de moi, caresse ma main, sous la table, chaque doigt avec son pouce, un mouvement répétitif et doux qui me met presque mal à l’aise tellement il est tendre. Arrête ça, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?

\- Je déteste… Cette tradition. Je la trouve… Vulgaire.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais non. Je n’aime pas non plus. Enfin, je m’en fichais, et puis je me suis rendu compte qu’on allait très certainement me faire le même coup le jour où je me marierais, et franchement, rien qu’à l’idée j’ai l’impression que je ne banderais plus jamais de ma vie.

C’est cru, ça me fait rire, il se lève à nouveau et m’entraine. La nuit est tombée, le jardin à l’arrière du palais est décoré de milliers de toutes petites lanternes en papier. Louis a gardé sa main dans la mienne, j’aimerais bien qu’il la lâche, qu’il ne la lâche jamais. On descend les marches, un valet est posté sur un des bancs avec un tonnelet et nous alpague tout de suite :

\- De l’hydromel, mes seigneurs ? Il est bien frais, bien doux !

Louis en demande deux verres, je dis que je ne veux pas boire et il insiste.

\- J’ai déjà assez bu… Il fait complètement nuit, si je bois encore je ne serais plus en état de… Enfin…

\- Ah, parce que tu comptes…

\- De te défendre !

Il rit, le valet lui tends les deux verres et il lâche ma main.

\- Je suis sûr que c’est faux.

Je soupire. L’alcool dans le verre qu’il me tend est doré, tentateur.

\- Je pourrais toujours te défendre. Mais je suis sûr que je vais te perdre.

\- Bois avec moi, Harry. Bois avec moi et je te promets de ne pas te quitter de la soirée.

Je prends le verre. Je n’ai aucune volonté, ses yeux brillent, mon corps se réchauffe rien qu’à se présence. On trinque, l’alcool à un gout de miel et je sais à la première gorgée que c’était une mauvaise idée, tant le gout est sucré et me monte vite à la tête. Je le sais parce que je m’entends dire :

\- De la soirée ?

Et il rit, les joues rouges, décontenancé. Il rit à m’en donner envie de lui raconter des mecs grecs d’Achille et Patrocle, pardon des mythes grecs, il me donne envie de me perdre sur un chemin qui tourbillonne tourbillonne je ne sais déjà plus ce que je dis ce que je pense, je m’enfonce dans la nuit en riant, la main sur son épaule et ses cheveux blonds qui accrochent la lumière.

De nombreux dais sont montés dans le jardin, chacun protégeant de la brise des petits bancs de bois couverts de coussins colorés. Des serveurs se promènent partout en portant sur les épaules des tonneaux de vin et d’hydromel, des plateaux couverts de poivrons grillés, de gâteaux au gingembre et de chocolat. La foule est étrange, colorée mais éparse, elle semble apparaitre et disparaitre le long des chemins, des hommes et des femmes riant, se mélangeant et se retrouvant, des tas de petites lumières qui s’entrechoquent et Louis me fait boire encore, encore et encore. Jamais il ne quitte mes pas, sa main est toujours sur mon coude, mon épaule, puis ma taille et finalement, quand la tête me tourne trop, il me fait asseoir sous un des dais, sur un banc.

\- Je t’ai trop soulé ?

\- Au début oui, mais maintenant ça va…

Il rit, j’appuie mon visage contre son épaule et il parle plus bas, sa voix est comme le miel de la boisson ou c’est moi qui suis bourré, chai pas…

\- Je parlais de l’alcool que je t’ai fait boire, pas du fait que je sois chiant…

\- Mais maintenant ça va, j’te dis.

Il rit, puis lentement, il passe son bras autour de ma taille et m’attire un peu plus contre lui. Je sais que c’est une mauvaise idée, je le sais jusqu’au plus profond de moi et dans un autre état, je pourrais citer toutes les raisons, je pourrais expliquer mais… Ce n’est pas l’alcool qui m’empêche, c’est à quel point j’en ai envie. Qu’il me serre dans ses bras.

Je ne ressentais pas ça pour Mattéo. J’avais un désir physique pour lui, mais l’affection qu’il me demandait de plus en plus me… Surprenait. Je lui donnais ce qu’il voulait parce que ça ne me dérangeait pas, que c’était agréable, mais je ne la recherchais pas. Je n’avais pas besoin qu’il m’enlace, ou qu’il me dise… Des choses agréables. Les mains de Louis se croisent sur ma taille, mon front est contre son cou et il murmure :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je laisse aller un vague « hmm… » et je ne bouge plus, les yeux étroitement fermés. Il caresse lentement mon dos. Demain, je dirais que je ne me souviens de rien. Je dirais, quelle soirée, je m’en rappelle à peine, ne me faites plus boire comme ça, Prince Louis ou je ne sais quelle stupidité.

Sa main descend le long de mon dos et ses doigts effleurent ma peau, entre le bas de ma tunique et le haut de mon pantalon. Son pouce passe sous le tissu et je sens un courant me traverser. Mais avant que j’aie pu réagir, une jeune femme repousse le dai qui nous cache le jardin et dit :

\- Oups ! Pardon.

Puis se retournant vers les personnes derrière elle, elle annonce :

\- Celui-là est déjà occupé…

Des rires lui répondent, avinés, et elle nous lâche un « amusez-vous bien » avant de laisser retomber le dai. Je me redresse, Louis me garde contre lui, les sourcils froncés, puis il se met à sourire, un sourire tordu d’un côté de son visage.

\- Oh, oh… Je crois qu’ils s’amusent bien, autour de nous…

Je me décale, ses bras quittent ma taille. Hors de question de commenter l’orgie qui a lieu autour de nous alors qu’il me tient par la taille.

\- Encore ?

\- Comment ça, enc… Oh. Oui. Ça te choque ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C’est classique, dans ce pays ?

\- Dans tout le Sud, oui… Pas dans le Nord ?

\- On ne peut pas faire ça dehors, dans le Nord, sauf quelques semaines au plus chaud de l’été. Il fait trop froid.

\- Hmm.

Il se lève, repousse le dai, regarde autour de lui. Les gens se cachent à peine. Les couples se forment, s’embrassent, s’attirent dans les coins sombres. Louis observe un moment, puis il se tourne vers moi, toujours assis sur le banc.

\- A vrai dire… J’ai bien envie de les rejoindre, cette fois.

\- Oh.

\- Mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne te quitte pas de la soirée, tu te rappelles ?

Il lâche le drap, se pose à côté de moi, appuyé en arrière sur ses paumes, un sourire nonchalant sur le visage.

\- Je ne te force pas. On peut rester là à parler tranquillement…

Il dit parler tranquillement et je vois des choses folles dans ma tête et je me donne un coup sur le crâne pour les effacer et il me regarde en se demandant quel est mon problème, puis il continue :

\- On peut même rentrer maintenant à l’auberge. Mais on peut aussi les rejoindre. Tous les deux.

\- Ça me gêne.

\- De me voir ? Ou que je te vois ?

\- Ça ne te gêne pas, toi ?

Je ne sais pas s’il comprend. Que l’on ne restera pas à discuter, que l’on ne rentrera pas à l’auberge, je ne sais pas s’il comprend le consentement que je ne sais pas voiser ou s’il s’en fiche, mais il se lève, soulève encore le dai et me tends la main :

\- Non. Ça m’excite, au contraire.

-

La tente dans laquelle on entre est beaucoup plus grande que les autres, et le tissu qui en compose les pans et d’un rouge vif, cramoisi dans la pénombre. L’atmosphère à l’intérieure est lourde, odorante et bruyante. Les soupirs et les gémissements semblent avoir pris corps, flotter dans l’air comme des odeurs, des nuages sensoriels qui vous traverse.

Il me lâche aussitôt : On l’entraine et il se laisse faire. On lui retire sa tunique, j’entends son rire, je le regarde plonger dans cette atmosphère de stupre et de plaisir comme on se laisse aller dans de l’eau délicieusement brûlante. On m’entraine aussi, je suis plus froid, je me laisse moins faire, j’ai beaucoup plus peur. Je n’ai jamais fait un truc pareil de ma vie.

Je reste absent, je reste sur le côté, à regarder sans oser. Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie. Mon corps a envie, mon cerveau ne veut pas se connecter. Je cherche Louis, j’ai l’impression d’être pris dans un jeu étrange, je me demande s’il m’a perdu dans la foule nue pour espérer m’y retrouver, je me demande s’il me cherche et pourquoi moi, je le cherche, pourquoi moi je ne le perds pas du regard.

Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? Ari ? Tu ne sais même plus comment tu t’appelles. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, seulement voir son corps, seulement voir son visage quand il aime ? Tu veux être sûr de le maintenir à distance ou tu veux qu’il approche ? Tu veux l’avoir en toi, en toi contre toi et pouvoir jurer que tu ne savais pas, que tu avais gardé les yeux fermés ?

Je tremble, on m’embrasse, je rends les baisers les yeux fixés ailleurs, sur lui sans pouvoir répondre à ma propre question et puis je me laisse aller, laisse tomber laisse glisser entre les corps chauds, moites, glissants, je me laisse entrainer et je pense à des milliards de choses lointaines et brusquement si proches, je pense aux étoiles et à l’univers alors que tout mon corps aime et touche et remplit et que ma bouche embrasse d’autres bouches d’autres corps comme un monstre au milliers de bouches aux milliers de sexes dressés ou m’attirant en eux, aux seins luxuriants ou au torses plats et durs et ses bras accueillants ses cuisses tendres la sueur dégouline sur mon front dans mes yeux dans ma bouche et quand je regarde à nouveau, quand j’essuie mes yeux il est tout proche de moi et il me regarde.

Il en embrasse une autre, un autre m’embrasse mais il ne regarde que moi et je ne regarde que lui.

Il est si proche que tendant la main, j’attrape son poignet. Il a un mouvement pour se défaire des bras de celle qui le tient mais j’agrippe plus fort l’homme sur moi. Non. Je ne veux pas te toucher. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

Alors il agrippe mon poignet en retour. Je ferme les yeux, détourne la tête. Je me consacre, entier moins une main, au corps chaud qui désire le mien, à ses cuisses qui m’enserrent, à sa bouche qui me cherche et son sexe qui me demande, je me donne et je reçois et je m’allonge sous le soleil brulant.

Et tout du long, jamais, jamais je ne lâche sa main.

Sauf quand je l’entends. Jouir. Bruyamment, ou peut être que c’est parce que je n’entends plus que lui. Je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait, pourquoi ça me le fait, mais je suis obligé de m’arracher à ses doigts, au corps sur le mien et à me lever. C’est comme si on avait allumé le son, remis les couleurs, tout est trop, trop bruyant trop coloré trop odorant, je titube, ramasse mes fringues et mon épée – ce qui me prend deux minutes, le temps de les trouver – et je sors de la tente sans même prendre le temps de les enfiler.

Je me sens terriblement exposé. Je m’habille en quatrième vitesse et me prépare à monter la garde autour de la tente jusqu’à qu’il se décide à en sortir, mais il est dehors avant que je n’aie terminé de nouer les cordons de ma tunique.

Il a l’air de vouloir poser beaucoup de questions mais je dois faire une tête… Tellement… Défaite, tellement, je ne sais même pas quelle tête j’ai elle pourrait tout aussi bien être plus neutre que jamais, qu’il ne dit rien du tout, il prend juste l’air Super-Cool-Tout-Est-Normal et il se rhabille également.

\- On passe par le chemin d’une douche, en rentrant ?

\- S’il te plait.

\- Super.

Super. Lui, il dit Super. N’importe quoi. On se met en route en ne parlant pas trop, tous les deux beaucoup trop pris par nos pensées. Je donnerais cher pour connaitre les siennes, les miennes sont embrouillées comme jamais.

La ville est traversée par plusieurs sources, qui jaillissent ici et là dans des lavoirs aménagés, avant de retourner sous terre. On en déniche un quelques rues avant l’auberge et on se plonge entièrement dedans, à tour de rôle. Ça fait un bien fou, mais ça a aussi tendance à remettre les idées en place et quand on reprend le chemin, nos habits collants à nos peaux humides, il se met à parler alors qu’il ferait tellement mieux de fermer sa grande gueule de je sais tout mieux que tout le monde, de temps en temps.

\- En te voyant ce soir, je me suis dit, si tu permets la réflexion….

\- …Hmmm….

\- Tu sais, si ça ne t’intéresse pas tant que ça, le sexe… Tu ne t’es jamais dit que c’était parce que peut-être, tu préférais les hommes ? Que c’était juste… les femmes qui ne t’intéressaient pas ?

Mais quel abruti. Je hoche la tête.

\- Il y a des chances. Mais ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas, comment tu disais ? Ah oui, je vais rester sagement au pied de ton lit, malgré ça. Je sais me contrôler.

Il essaye de rire, il essaye de se faire croire que je plaisante, que les mots qu’il m’a dit une dizaine de jours avant ont été effacés, mais s’il croit qu’il peut simplement retourner sa chemise maintenant, il rêve. Il regarde le sol mais je ne sais pas, je suis énervé, je suis même fou de rage et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive, je ne peux que le regarder, avec son air bien emmerdé et penser : Je m’en fous, mange ta honte.

On ne dit plus rien. On ne parle pas de la soirée. On étale nos habits mouillés comme on peut, on se met au lit. On n’est pas fâchés, c’est juste…

C’est juste…

De la jalousie.

Une jalousie gigantesque qui m’avale complètement.


	8. Seconde nuit au lac.

Le réveil est dur. J’ai une gueule de bois affreuse, ma tête me lance de façon absurde. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Louis se lève sans geindre, et avant moi. Quand je finis par me redresser sur ma couchette inconfortable, il a fait monter du thé et m’en a servi une tasse. Je plaque le drap contre mon torse, il me tend ma tunique et regarde ailleurs pendant que je l’enfile. J’ai peur qu’il veuille parler de la veille, mais il ne dit rien.

On reste encore trois jours de plus dans la ville. Je ne bois plus d’alcool. Les festivités prennent de toute façon un ton beaucoup plus consensuel, léger… Tout public. On part en excursion voir les champs de fleurs à quelques kilomètres, on joue à des grands jeux, on participe à des tournois au cours desquels je peux enfin me battre. J’accompagne Louis à des discussions, des débats politiques et philosophiques ou je l’écoute parler. Il est passionnant.

On ne parle à aucun moment de la soirée. La première journée ensuite est un peu spéciale, mais dès la deuxième le ton redevient léger. C’est juste que parfois, on s’observe quand l’autre ne regarde pas, mais l’autre finit toujours par regarder et on détourne le regard.

C’est juste que chaque soir, on rentre suffisamment tard pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver seuls dans la chambre, à devoir parler sans rien ni personne pour nous interrompre.

On part après le déjeuner du dernier jour. Il fait bon, presque frais, la vague de chaleur est passée. On laisse les rênes lâches à Altaïr et Arabesque et ils en profitent pour se chamailler, s’entrainer l’un l’autre dans des courses, nous balançant sur leurs dos comme des sacs de farine. Ils finissent par se fatiguer et on marche lentement, côte à côte.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer, tu sais…

\- Non ?

\- Toi oui ? On était bien.

Je hausse les épaules. Ici ou ailleurs, j’aime bien être avec lui. J’aime le temps que l’on passe, à parler ou quand je me contente de l’écouter, et parfois je le regarde encore endormi et je me sens étrangement calme, surtout quand mon cerveau ne s’est pas encore mis en marche, quand je me contente de le regarder sans me poser de questions. Je confirme finalement ;

\- On était bien, oui.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Désolé de ne pas savoir faire des phrases comme toi, désolé d’être complètement désarmé si facilement. Il reprend ;

\- Je pensais… Tu sais, quand Liam a commencé à avoir… Enfin quand, comment il s’appelle, Simon a commencé à s’occuper de Liam, à le suivre partout et à l’entrainer, ça avait l’air… Horrible. En tout cas, Liam détestait ça, au début. Et puis il s’y est fait, mais Simon est du genre taiseux, et puis Liam avait beau me dire qu’il s’était habitué, l’idée me paniquait. Je me disais, je ne suis pas l’ainé, je vais être tranquille, et quand il y a cette tentative de kidnapping minable, là… Et que mon père m’a dit qu’il voulait que j’aie un garde du corps collé à moi en permanence aussi, franchement… J’ai piqué une crise mémorable.

J’attends la chute de son histoire. J’imagine qu’il n’est pas sur le point de me dire qu’il ne me supporte pas, mais j’aimerais savoir ou ça va tomber, entre J’AdoreEtreAvecToi et T’esVaguementTolérable. Je ne dis rien, je me contente d’écouter, de lui jeter des coups d’œil.

\- Et puis… Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que ça ferait comme mon frère. Que je finirais par t’oublier, que tu rentrerais dans le décor. Mais non. Quand je regarde t’es toujours là. Je te vois à chaque fois.

\- Ça t’embête ?

\- C’est compliqué.

\- Oh.

Je m’attendais vraiment à un paragraphe sur le plaisir qu’il a à être avec moi, sur notre amitié naissante ou je n’en sais rien, parce qu’il est facilement comme ça, un peu niais sur les bords, innocent, gentil en dépit de la réalité, mais non. On reste quelques minutes silencieuses, il finit par s’approcher, appuyer un instant sa jambe contre la mienne.

\- Ce n’est pas toi, qui m’embête. C’est juste… Je m’étais préparé à quelque chose. Quelque chose d’autre.

\- Je comprends.

Et puis ;

\- Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi, tu ne t’attendais pas à ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas prêter allégeance une deuxième fois. Ni dans l’idée, ni dans tout ce que ça représente.

Il sourit.

\- Et ça t’embête ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu préfèrerais être ailleurs ? Faire autre chose ?

\- Dans un monde idéal, ou dans la réalité ?

\- Les deux.

Je n’ai pas besoin de réfléchir à la réponse ; J’ai passé trop de soirées à rêver à un monde idéal en cherchant le sommeil pour ne pas avoir une réponse très détaillée à donner.

\- Dans un monde idéal… La guerre se serait terminée sans faire de bruit. J’aurais rejoint le lit de Mattéo ce matin-là… On serait allés regarder les cascades… La glace était juste en train de fondre, j’entendais les craquements quand je suis allé courir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, comment ça se serait passé. Parfois je me dis qu’on se serait peut-être… Dans mon monde idéal, on aurait fini par fuir. On serait retourné dans le village de ma naissance, on aurait vécu la vie simple de mes parents et de leurs parents avant eux. Mais avec plus de livres, plus d’amour, et j’aurais construit une tour, en haut de laquelle on verrait les étoiles d’un tout petit peu plus près.

Je me suis laissé emballer. Je regrette. Je me tais, Louis finit par demander tout bas :

\- Et dans la réalité ?

\- Dans la réalité… Je n’en sais rien. Je ne pensais pas… Je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Et je n’ai pas envie de me demander si ça serait mieux ailleurs.

Il veut m’entendre dire que je suis heureux de l’avoir rencontré, heureux de passer du temps avec lui mais justement, ça ne veut pas. Je finis par dire, pas tout à fait à contrecœur, plutôt à contrecerveau ;

\- Tu n’es pas… Ce n’est pas facile. De travailler avec toi.

\- Travailler ?

\- C’est du travail que je fais, pour la je-ne-sais-combientième-fois…

\- J’espère que ça paye bien.

Il rigole comme si ce qu’il avait dit était drôle. Je hausse les épaules.

\- Franchement, si j’arrive jusqu’à la retraite sans mourir, elle devrait être très agréable.

\- Attends, tu touches vraiment de l’argent ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois, que je dors au pied de ton lit pour le plaisir ? Que c’est une vocation ? Bien sûr que je suis payé. T’es vraiment un gosse de riche sans sens des réalités quand tu t’y mets…

Ensuite il fait la gueule. D’abord beaucoup, genre Je-Suis-Tellement-Vexé, mais ensuite il reste à ruminer, l’air un peu triste. Même quand je lui dis des bêtises et qu’il se met à rire, je vois en arrière-plan qu’il continue à penser à des choses stupides, et je ne sais pas comment lui retirer du crâne.

On s’arrête près d’un ruisseau pour laisser les cheveux boire, puis on repart et on se perds. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’on a tous les deux la tête ailleurs ou parce que l’on compte sur l’autre pour guider le chemin, mais au moment où l’on est sensé tomber sur l’auberge, on est en plein milieu d’une forêt clairsemée qui n’en finit pas et on a beau avancer et avancer encore, la nuit commence à tomber et toujours pas d’auberge.

\- Est-ce qu’on devrait faire demi-tour ?

\- Il y a deux heures ça aurait eu du sens… On devrait plutôt suivre le ruisseau, il va forcément déboucher sur un village à un moment.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Parce que tous les ruisseaux font ça.

\- Bien sur… Sauf ceux qui s’enfoncent sous terre et disparaissent.

J’ai envie de lui répliquer que non, les ruisseaux ne font pas ça, enfin pas chez moi, mais c’est exactement ce que font ceux qui traversent la ville où l’on était. On décide quand même de faire ça, ne serait-ce que parce que les chevaux ont soifs.

Le ruisseau ne mène nulle part et après une heure supplémentaire à marcher de plus en plus lentement, l’un derrière l’autre dans l’obscurité de plus en plus profonde et la chaleur qui refuse de quitter tout à fait le couvert des arbres, Louis quelques mètres devant moi s’arrête. Il se retourne pour me parler mais je devance ses mots :

\- Je suis désolé. On va devoir camper ici, et on essayera de retrouver la civilisation demain. D’accord ?

Il sourit en réponse et je demande :

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu allais dire ?

\- Pas du tout, mais ça vient en complément. Regarde.

Je m’approche, Arabesque se frotte contre Altaïr et moi je regarde. Je regarde le ruisseau se jeter dans un petit lac argenté. Les bordures sont dégagées, la lune éclaire l’endroit, l’eau brille comme une invitation. J’entends l’excitation contenue de Louis dans sa voix :

\- On campe ici, alors ?

On descend prudemment la pente jusqu’au bord du lac, je desselle les chevaux pendant que Louis cherche l’endroit le plus doux pour s’installer. Une demi-heure plus tard, j’ai dressé un camp de fortune avec nos affaires et ai allumé un feu au milieu d’un rond de pierre. Louis me regarde, l’air franchement fasciné, à croire qu’il n’avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Après questionnement, il n’a jamais fait ça de sa vie. Je n’ai rien pour cuisiner et il fait trop chaud pour manger chaud de toute façon, mais je m’entends lui promettre, une prochaine fois, de lui apprendre à faire des pommes de terre sous la cendre, des brochettes de légumes, du caramel et ce qu’il voudra.

On mange les restes que j’avais emballés avant de partir, des légumes marinés, des pommes au gout très sucrés et du vin fleuri. Louis n’arrête pas de s’extasier sur le camping, il écrase les flots de bruyère que j’ai ramassé pour lui faire une couchette et soupire de plaisir.

\- C’est trop confortable… Tu me donnes envie de partir vivre dans les bois.

\- Ça t’embêterait, à un moment…

Il ferme les yeux, je prends ça pour un signe que la soirée est terminée. Je vais voir Altaïr et Arabesque, les caresse un moment. Quand je reviens, Louis est debout en train de s’étirer.

\- On va se coucher ?

\- Mmh, non, on va se baigner.

Je regarde alternativement le lac et Louis, Louis et l’eau scintillante. SI j’étais seul, j’irais me baigner. S’il n’y avait pas eu cette soirée, cette nuit qui ressemble à un rêve érotique étrange, je serais allé me baigner. Louis s’approche de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’il va me forcer, qu’il va m’obliger à me déshabiller et à aller dans l’eau avec lui mais ce n’est pas du tout ce qu’il fait. Il caresse seulement mon bras, lentement, je dis faiblement :

\- Tu as chaud ? Il ne fait plus si chaud

Et il demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur que je te regarde ?

\- Je n’ai pas peur…

Ma voix déraille un peu, c’est le désir qui met des obstacles sur mes rails. Je murmure je n’aime pas ça c’est tout, mais il n’a pas besoin de dire les mots suivants, je ne te regarderais pas, pas tout de suite, pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans l’eau, même si j’en aurais très envie, je ne te regarderais pas. Il ne dit rien, je hoche lentement la tête. On se déshabille, on laisse nos vêtements sur le lit de bruyère, sous le tissu tendu, on rejoint vite l’eau, elle est froide, je frisonne en me plongeant dedans, nage vers le centre mais le lac est trop petit, j’ai pied partout. Le fond est tapissé de pierres douces sous les pieds. L’eau m’arrive à peine au nombril, je m’accroupis.

Louis marche vers moi, il fait une drôle de tête en arrivant à ma hauteur. Il devait penser que j’étais debout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant, qu’on puisse te voir ? Je t’ai déjà aperçu, t’as rien à cacher.

\- Ce n’est pas ça… C’est juste…

Et puis je me jette à l’eau, ou plutôt j’en sors. Je me mets debout. Ça me fait battre le cœur trop fort, je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est agréable ou pas. Ça me fait me sentir… Effrayé, mais tellement libre. D’être capable de faire ça. De vaincre une peur absurde que j’avais.

Louis ne regarde que mes yeux. Mon visage. Lentement, son regard dérive vers mon épaule, puis… Puis il m’éclabousse et éclate de rire.

Et pendant un moment, on ne fait que ça. On s’éclabousse, on essaye de noyer l’autre, on lui enfonce la tête sous l’eau. Son corps effleure le mien par inadvertance, ça fait comme des brûlures, comme la sensation étrange d’un courant chaud, qui ne reste pas. Finalement on se laisse flotter, dériver en cercles dans le petit lac. La nuit est entièrement tombée, la lune obscurcie par les nuages. Le vent s’est levé et je commence à avoir froid.

\- On va se coucher ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

On reste encore quelques minutes, puis Louis se redresse. Je fais de même mais brusquement, il est debout tout près de moi. Nous étions près du bord, l’eau s’arrête à peine au milieu de mes cuisses et Louis pose ses doigts sur mon épaule, sur une cicatrice qui suis la ligne de ma clavicule. Raconte-moi, il murmure. Je raconte.

A chaque fois que ses doigts touchent une des multiples cicatrices presque effacées de mon corps, je lui décris le combat, l’accident ou le jeu stupide qui en est la raison. Je lui parle de Mattéo, de mon enfance, de la guerre,je lui raconte moi et mon corps à travers le temps. Ses doigts parcourent mes bras, la paume de sa main laisse une empreinte mouillée sur ma taille. Sur mon torse. Il pose un pouce sur la cicatrice que j’ai dans le pli de l’aine, en peu en dessous et en décalé du nombril. Il ne demande rien, je ne parle pas. On regarde tous les deux sa main, son pouce qui caresse tout doucement ma peau. Il est si proche qu’il pose sa tempe contre mon épaule et très lentement, sa main continue de caresser ma peau, s’approchant, jusqu’à que,

Jusqu’à que ça m’excite trop, que ça se voit, que ça le fasse frissonner, que je le repousse et qu’il tombe dans l’eau.

Il se rattrape sur les paumes, grogne de douleur, se frotte les fesses en se relevant. Mais il ne me fait aucun reproche, aucun commentaire même. Il sort de l’eau sans me regarder, retourne jusqu’au camp et se rhabille.

Je reste quelques minutes sur la rive, à tenter de me calmer, à tenter de savoir ce que je veux. Ce qu’IL veut me semble assez clair, coucher avec moi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il s’en fout. Il se fout de tout, de ce que je pense, de ce que ça pourrait me faire ressentir. Il en a juste envie, c’est tout, ça lui suffit. Pas à moi.

Pas à moi.

Une fois que je suis calmé, je retourne au camp et me rhabille. Louis est déjà allongé sur le drap, un bras replié sur le visage. Le feu est en train de baisser doucement, j’y rajoute un peu de petit bois, histoire qu’il nous tienne chaud au moins jusqu’à qu’on s’endorme. Je m’occupe encore quelques minutes, puis quand je ne sais plus quoi faire, je vais me coucher à côté de lui et me tourne sur le côté.

Je mets un temps fou à m’endormir. Je ne fais que penser à la mort de Mattéo, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. A ce que je ressens depuis qu’il n’est plus là, à mon monde idéal qui ne veut pas changer et se mettre juste un tout petit peu en phase avec la réalité, qui s’obstine à ressembler à tout ce que je n’aurais jamais. Louis à côté de moi dors comme une pierre, j’ai envie de le réveiller, j’ai envie de lui parler, de lui demander ce qu’il veut et de lui dire quelque chose comme putain mais tu ne veux pas aller coucher avec un autre mec que moi, tu ne voulais pas te taper un des mecs du mariage, ce soir-là sous la tente, si ça te tente tellement ? Pourquoi il faut que ça soit moi, tu ne vois pas à quel point c’est une mauvaise idée ? Ou c’est parce que je suis sous tes ordres, c’est le côté soumission qui t’excite ? Tu me fatigues. Tu me soules. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aime chez toi parce que t’es un foutu gamin, gâté, insupportable, tu ne fais pas assez attention à moi, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne te rends pas compte de… Tu ne sais pas ce que…

Ce que je ressens, mais… J’vais pas te l’dire, alors… Si je te le disais je ne sais pas… Ce que ça changerait.

Je m’endors.

Quand je me réveille, on est enlacés. Ce n’est même lui qui est contre moi, dans mes bras, c’est l’inverse. J’ai la tête sur son cœur, il a ses deux bras autour de moi, une main dans mes cheveux. Il dort profondément. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de m’être réfugié contre lui mais vu la tension dans mes muscles, ça fait plusieurs heures.

Je n’ai même pas envie de bouger. J’ai peur que ça le réveille. J’ai peur que ça soit étrange. Que ça ne le soit pas assez. Le soleil est encore très bas, il perce à peine entre les arbres.

Ça fait si longtemps que personne ne m’a tenu comme ça. J’ai eu les bras de Mattéo autour de ma taille quand on faisait l’amour, et je l’ai serré contre moi plein de fois, mais je crois que jamais personne ne m’a tenu comme ça. Pour me protéger. De façon illusoire, volatile mais je la ressens quand même, la protection contenue dans ses bras.

Je bouge à peine, ça le réveille. Il me caresse les cheveux, je fais semblant de dormir. Il effleure mon visage, passe les doigts sous mon menton et me fais lever la tête vers lui. J’ouvre les yeux.

Il me regarde comme je n’avais jamais été regardé. Il me regarde avec quelque chose qui n’est ni du désir ni de l’amour, ni tout à fait de la détresse ni tout à fait de l’adoration. Il me regarde avec quelque chose qui se rapporte à de la déférence et un besoin de savoir, de la curiosité et une certaine lassitude. Il me regarde comme une faille.

Comme un abime.

Comme personne avant, et personne après.

Alors je plonge. Je me rapproche, j’appuie mon front contre le sien. On bascule sur le côté, étroitement enlacés et l’on se rendort comme ça, front contre front, corps serrés, à se partager des secrets sans avoir à se voir ou à se parler.


	9. Pas cette fois

On recommence les cours particuliers. Dans la petite salle aux tapis épais, on échange les coups et les mots. Il devient bon. Jamais assez concentré. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de parler, parler encore, jusqu’à que je lui réponde, que ça me déconcentre et qu’il gagne. Je ne sais pas faire deux choses en même temps, moi. Je ne peux pas débattre et frapper en même temps.

Je voudrais qu’il soit mon ami. Je voudrais que ça puisse se passer comme ça, très simplement, que les choses glissent. Mais il ne sera jamais mon ami parce que je n’en aurais jamais assez, je n’en aurais jamais rien à faire.

Pourquoi je m’attache à toi comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi je me fais subir ça, qu’est-ce que ça va m’apporter de bon ? Rien. Je le sais, alors pourquoi je n’arrive pas à l’empêcher ? Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à reculer, ou à lui dire, si j’avais le choix je ne serais pas là, je partirais loin de toi et loin de tout ce que je sens en suspens, de tout ce qui va se casser la gueule parce que rien ici ne fait sens.

Louis me balance par terre parce que je pense à mes sentiments plutôt qu’à mes mouvements. Il grimpe sur moi, me tient au sol avec ses jambes et ses mains.

\- T’es mort.

\- Tu deviens bon.

Tu deviens bon mais je devrais peut-être te dire que si je voulais, je pourrais t’arracher de là, t’es absolument pas assez lourd ou fort pour me maintenir au sol mais je ne dis rien. J’aime t’avoir là et qu’est-ce que je contrôle de ma vie ? Rien du tout.

\- On fait une pause ?

\- On fait trop de pauses.

\- Alors ne voit pas ça comme une pause. Vois ça comme passer de ton enseignement au mien.

J’aimerais bien répliquer mais il a attrapé ma main et il plie mon pouce comme je lui avais montré, jusqu’à que la douleur soit trop forte et que je le repousse en disant D’accord, d’accord, arrête. Il s’allonge près de moi sur le tapis, son bras contre le mien, et il soupire bêtement en regardant le plafond. Il peut être très fleur bleue quand il a envie, très enfantin et je ne comprendrais jamais vraiment, mais j’aime ne pas comprendre. J’ai un bon instinct, j’arrive généralement à comprendre les intentions des gens, à devancer les réactions, mais pas lui.

J’aime l’océan dans son esprit, requins et courants inclus. Mon aimé.e.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas m’enseigner ?

\- L’art de la conversation.

\- D’accord… Et… Oh. Tu veux juste que l’on discute, c’est ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux discuter ?

\- Je m’en fiche.

-

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

\- Et toi, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

-

\- De quoi on parle, aujourd’hui ?

\- De toi. Raconte-moi une histoire de toi, pour une fois. Une histoire d’avant que tu ne deviennes chevalier.

-

\- C’est toi qui racontes cette fois.

\- Un moment en particulier ?

\- Mmmh… Comment c’était, juste avant que j’arrive. Comment c’était, sans moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas, mais c’était moins bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je crois que je me sentais seul.

-

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler.

\- Alors ne dis rien. Je t’écoute quand même.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu écoutes ?

\- Ton silence. Ta respiration. Ton cœur, si j’ai le droit.

\- Viens là.

-

Ça devient comme ça. Des combats de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus les prémices à une chose plutôt que cette chose elle-même. La proximité qu’ils apportent est trop franche, trop physique, il ne l’aime pas plus que moi. Ce n’est pas de ça que l’on est fait. Alors après, sans plus avoir besoin de le justifier, une habitude qui vient vite et qui s’accroche, toi et moi couchés sur le tapis, en guise d’oreiller un livre, mon bras, mon torse ou tu poses ta tête pour écouter mon cœur. On parle, tout bas en phrases qui s’entrecroisent à en créer une nouvelle langue. On parle tant que l’été passe, on parle tant que l’on s’endort, quand on a trop joué, trop appris trop manié l’arc l’épée et le corps de l’autre comme une autre arme, on s’endort couchés sur les tapis, seuls au monde.

Personne ne vient jamais nous déranger, personne ne vient jamais nous demander quoi que ce soit. Je m’endors aussi, je n’ai plus de défense pour moi mais je te défendrais s’il fallait, en attendant dors, dors contre moi ton corps en confiance, ta main dans la mienne et tes cheveux effleurant mon visage.

Et parfois au réveil, cet air rêveur sur ton visage, cet air ailleurs au-delà des flots, très loin de moi et je voudrais le tirer plus près lui dire reste, pourquoi tu pars comme ça pourquoi tu ne m’emmènes pas avec toi ? Est-ce que tu vas dans un endroit secret qui n’est que pour les gens comme toi, est-ce que je suis condamné à rester sur le rivage, à t’attendre de l’autre côté, et ne pas comprendre et moi aussi je me sens

Seul.

-

C’est un après-midi d’escrime. Mon épée et celle de Louis sont posées sur une étagère. J’aime bien le faire travailler ici, il n’a pas la place de toujours reculer, il est obligé d’attaquer. On n’est pas sortis de l’enceinte du palais depuis près de deux semaines, il y a pas mal de problèmes pas tout à fait résolus depuis la fin de la guerre et on reste à l’abris en attendant. Je m’en fiche. Ça me convient.

Louis s’est tout à fait endormi cette fois, recroquevillé contre moi et je somnole en me disant qu’il fait un peu frais, que je devrais me lever, aller fermer la fenêtre. Mais il faudrait, et bien, se lever. Alors que je suis si bien allongé là.

On fait trop la fête, surtout depuis ces deux semaines, chaque soir tous les jeunes et moins jeunes se retrouvent dehors, on boit on parle on danse on organise des courses et des jeux. C’est la vie d’ici, c’est leur façon de vivre de survivre de supporter d’exister. On se couche toujours trop tard, on se lève toujours trop tôt on bouge trop et ces heures volées à l’étude et à l’entrainement sont irrésistibles.

Je me défais légèrement de Louis, il ne bouge pas et je me redresse pour aller fermer la fenêtre. J’ai la tête qui tourne, je reste un moment accoudé au montant à regarder dehors en attendant que ma vision s’ajuste et je baille très longuement. Il n’y a aucun bruit dehors, je ne pense pas qu’on soit les seuls à faire la sieste. L’air frais me réveille petit à petit mais quand je vais pour fermer la fenêtre, la porte derrière moi s’ouvre brusquement, avec un claquement sec.

Louis se réveille en sursaut. Il était encore en plein sommeil profond, ça se voit sur son visage, les lambeaux de fatigue très incrustés, les yeux qui tressautent et les mains qui bougent lentement comme s’il était pris dans de la gelée.

Ils entrent.

Ils sont quatre. Sur leurs tuniques abimées, le blason d’Estancil est frappé, un rouge vif que je reconnais tout de suite. Ils ont les visages durs et gris de barbe de ceux qui marchent depuis trop longtemps, chez qui la colère et la force du devoir comme du désespoir tient lieu d’énergie. Ils ont une mission et des lances pointées en avant. Je ne les connais pas personnellement ; l’armée des Estancil était bien trop grande pour ça, mais eux me connaissent peut-être. J’étais comme eux auparavant, j’ai eu ce visage, celui qui dit que plus rien ne compte, sauf ce qu’il y a à faire et cela sera fait, peu en importe le prix.

Pour moi, c’était de protéger Mattéo.

Pour eux, c’est de tuer Louis.

Mon épée est trop loin, je n’ai que mon corps à mettre entre leurs lances et Louis qui se met difficilement debout.

\- Styles,

Dit l’un, qui me reconnait, si ce n’est de visage, de fonction.

\- Nous sommes venus réclamer vengeance pour Son meurtre.

Un groupe de rebelle. Je récupère mon épée, ils ont fermé la porte derrière eux. C’est une mission suicide, ils me laissent ramasser mon épée. Je ne la brandis pas encore, je me contente de la tenir. Je n’ai pas d’argument, je n’ai rien à dire. Je ne gagnerais pas avec des mots. Si je gagne, ce sera au fil de l’épée. Si je gagne.

\- Un fils pour un fils.

\- Harry…

J’ignore la voix paniquée de Louis derrière moi. Je ne fais que me tenir devant lui, mon épée à la main, immobile. Je ne bougerais pas. Tant que je vis, ils ne t’atteindront pas. Je te défendrais avec ma vie, et si c’est le jour où je dois te la donner,

Que cela soit le jour.

\- Ce sera rapide.

Ce ton négociateur, comme s’il suffisait de promettre à Louis une mort rapide pour que je laisse tomber mon épée et que je dise, allez-y les potes, tuez-le, je vais faire quoi ? Celui qui vient de dire ça se fait bousculer et le premier fait un pas en avant. Je tire mon épée. Les deux mains sur la poignée, les jambes en position, le corps bas et le regard comme de l’acier. Tu n’es plus une âme tu es une arme, tu n’es plus un cops tu n’es que le squelette de ton épée.

\- Tu as oublié ton allégeance ?

\- J’en ai changé.

C’est une insulte. C’est une insulte au nom de Mattéo et que je le reconnaisse à haute voix c’est comme si je crachais sur sa tombe. Mais tu es mort Mattéo, et je suis sûr que ton cadavre n’en a rien à foutre. Louis est vivant lui, il mérite de l’être encore, tu ne crois pas ? C’est lui que je dois protéger, pas le souvenir de toi.

Alors ça commence.

Ils sont trois, je suis seul, acculé. Mais ils veulent tuer et moi je veux sauver et je suis prêt à mourir, je n’ai rien à perdre. On court toujours plus vite lorsque l’on fuit que lorsque l’on poursuit quelqu’un. Ils sont trois et je suis seul mais pas désespéré. J’ai vécu pire, battu pire, c’est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Ils sont trois et derrière moi, Louis agrippe son épée. Ça me déconcentre, ça me fait peur, je rate un coup, la pointe de la lance écorche mon bras, du sang jaillit et beaucoup de colère, beaucoup de ça suffit putain, ils m’ont tué un amant, vous êtes venus descendre le deuxième, putain vous avez quoi contre moi ?

Je ne t’ai pas suffisamment entrainé. J’aurais dû insister, te faire plus travailler, t’apprendre plus longuement à te défendre, j’aurais dû être un meilleur prof au lieu de me laisser aller et ne faire que ce que tu voulais. J’aurais dû mais c’est trop tard et si je remontais le temps je ne changerais pas ça, même si on meurt aujourd’hui je ne changerais pas ces après-midis, tous les mots que tu m’as dits les secrets et les courants bleus dans lesquels j’ai nagé juste à t’écouter parler.

Je ne peux pas me battre et te protéger alors je vais croire en toi-même si ça doit être la dernière fois et je vais te laisser te battre, le troisième n’a pas l’air si entrainé, j’en prends deux et tu en prends un, on peut peut-être encore s’en sortir mais je n’ai pas le temps de te regarder et pourtant je voudrais

C’est presque un choix auquel je refuse de penser, je pourrais tout perdre te perdre sans t’avoir dit, sans que tu ne saches, je pourrais ne jamais plus voir la lueur dans tes yeux et je voudrais si ça doit arriver la regarder une dernière fois mais si je fais ça,

Si je me retourne tu seras comme Eurydice et j’aurais tout perdu, si je te regarde une fois ce sera la dernière fois et je ne dois pas y penser je ne dois pas penser à toi ou ne penser qu’à toi, j’avais oublié.

Le danger de mort et le fracas des épées,

Mes doigts sur la lame l’odeur du sang et mon cerveau qui a beau ne plus rien voir d’autre, qui tunnelise qui ne sait que les armes la technique les gestes justes se défendre réfléchir attaquer les acculer dans la pièce trop petite ne pas leur laisser le temps de changer d’arme être partout à la fois ne pas sentir les blessures ne pas sentir le sang seulement le froid seulement le froid,

Mon cerveau pourtant qui se demande, combien sont-ils est-ce que le palais est plein de rebelle,s est-ce que je ne pourrais pas hurler et recevoir de l’aide est-ce qu’ils me tueront s’ils ont Louis d’abord est-ce qu’il est encore là non ne regarde pas tu n’as pas le temps de le regarder écoute-le, est-ce que tu l’entends encore ?

Je l’entends encore. Il hurle, il se bat et il pleure. Il hurle pour appeler à l’aide, il se bat pour défendre sa vie et il pleure parce qu’il a peur et ça me donne,

Au-delà de la survie au-delà du devoir au-delà de tout mon être qui ne voulait plus que ça, vivre pour ça vivre pour toi, il y a de la colère. Ce qui me manquait pour entrer en full mode Je Vais Tous Vous Tuer, c’était de la rage. Le genre explosif, qui brûle à toute vitesse et qui n’a pas de réserve.

Je vais tout brûler et quand je n’aurais plus rien, j’espère que j’aurais gagné.

Je ne me protège plus, je compte sur ma chance et ma vitesse, pour les mettre à terre avant d’être atteint. Je frappe au cœur, à chaque coup je tente la mort, je vais la chercher, je la traine au sol et je lui crache au visage. Je ne sens plus mon corps, je ne sens qu’une flamme qui me brûle le cerveau et le métal qui transperce, l’odeur du fer et de la chair qui s’écarte le long de la lame.

Jusqu’à qu’il n’y ait plus de bruit.

Mais tellement de sang et moi je n’ose pas

Regarder

Ni moi mon corps et mes blessures

Ni derrière moi s’il…

Je n’ose pas regarder mais j’écoute,

L’épée immobile le long du corps et trois corps qui ont cessés de regarder d’écouter trois cœurs de battre et eux de respirer,

J’écoute pour l’entendre lui,

J’ai peur de ne plus l’entendre lui.

Et puis

Il pleure

Il pleure alors je regarde

Il pleure et il rit

Je m’approche il y a tellement de sang je ne sais pas d’où vient tout ce sang dans quels corps il était ça me fait peur mais lui il rit il pleure il me regarde il tends les bras il a toujours deux bras il est toujours en vie, je regarde ses mains je compte ses doigts tu es toujours là tes mains sur mes bras qui glissent dans le sang et tu dis, tu pleures tu ris et ta voix tremble à s’écraser au sol tu dis :

\- Ça aussi, c’était juste ton travail ?

Ça te fait rire si fort, pleurer à en avoir des trainées plus pâles au milieu du rouge et puis

\- Non, pas cette fois.

J’écrase ton rire contre ma bouche et je t’embrasse,

Je t’embrasse pour ne plus sentir le gout du sang

Mais seulement le tien

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus rien voir et je t’embrasse et tu m’embrasses aussi

Sur le corps nos sols aux angles arrondis, sur le sol nos corps qui glissent qui se touchent dans ce sang. Je cherche les plaies sur ta peau, je te déshabille je parcours ta peau avec mes yeux ma bouche mes doigts partout pour empêcher le sang de couler encore.

On s’enlace on s’embrasse on se serre à pleines mains pleins de sang pleines d’amour

Jusque que l’odeur du sang et tes cris les attirent,

Jusqu’à qu’ils viennent et je t’embrasse encore quand ils viennent je t’embrasse encore

Et tu m’embrasses aussi.

-

Louis se tient à la porte, immobile. Je n’aime pas qu’il me voit comme ça. Je grimace, avachi sur le fauteuil de sa chambre pendant que les draps de son lit sont changés. Ils sont plein de sang, et de pus. Mes plaies sont innombrables, elles ne veulent pas se refermer. J’en ai jusque dans le dos, à quel moment leur ai-je tourné le dos ? J’ai les bras en écharpe et les jambes, et sur le ventre des cicatrices roses et gonflés, avec leurs coutures comme les pattes du millepatte. Tout ce sang, il était à moi. Louis n’en a pas versé une goutte, il en avait plein le visage pourtant, plein le corps dégoulinant le long de son ventre de ses cuisses mais quand je l’ai lavé, ensuite, quand j’ai fait couler toute cette eau sur son cœur, sur son corps, son corps était dépourvu de plaies. Ses doigts douloureux d’avoir serré si fort la poignée de son épée, mais c’est tout.

Il était intouché, seulement tremblant. Ensuite il a fait couler l’eau sur mon corps et le sol était rouge, d’un rouge épais qui nous faisait rire puis plus, parce que les plaies ne voulaient pas se refermer. On m’a emmené sur son lit, enroulé dans des bandages débordant de plantes soignantes et sur mon ventre, Louis me tenait la main tendant qu’ils cousaient la peau et maintenant,

Maintenant ça fait trois jours que je passe allongé sur son lit à suer sang et pus dans les draps changés chaque jour, à me nourrir d’horribles pièces de barbaques qui me donnent mal au cœur parce qu’il faut « manger de la viande pour faire de la viande » et Louis insiste pour rester près de moi mais j’arrive toujours à la chasser au bout de quelques heures quand l’odeur doucereuse de la chair malade devient trop écœurante.

Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. J’étais d’accord pour mourir en le protégeant, mais pas comme ça. Je voulais m’effondrer dans ses bras, dire mes deniers mots avec l’énergie du dernier soupir. Que tout s’arrête dans un sursaut, pas dépérir pendant des jours dans une odeur de pus et de baume médicinal.

Il n’a pas de derniers mots pour moi. Il vient me faire la lecture, une fois que mes pansements ont été changés, il se pose sur les draps, me lit ou me raconte des histoires. Il me tient la main, le bout des doigts dans sa paume et je reste immobile, les yeux fermés à attendre que ça passe. Mon corps est une brûlure qui tour à tout m’affole et me laisse engourdi.

Quand il va pour partir, je murmure ;

\- Si je meurs…

Et il dit simplement :

\- Non.

Je ne meure pas. Les plaies petit à petit se referment, les cicatrices tiennent le coup, les infections essorent leur quota de pus et s’assèchent. Mes articulations sont toutes douloureuses, mon corps est entier encore sous le coup du coup qu’on lui a mis. Je suis convalescent.

Je l’ai déjà été. Cet étrange vague à l’âme quand on a trop de temps mais pas assez d’énergie pour penser. Louis dort au pied de son lit, dans le mien. Je passe d’allongé à assis, du matelas au fauteuil. Je ne pense à rien.

Je rêve d’Estancil. La cité est comme une île, coupée de moi à jamais. Cette allégeance n’avait pas autant de sens hier, maintenant elle est marquée dans ma chair et elle me fait… Comme une douleur ancienne, quelque chose que l’on ne remarque plus tant elle est là en permanence. Comme une jambe raide et l’on marche avec sans y penser. Et puis la nuit les douleurs sont telles que l’on se réveille en hurlant.

Et si d’autres venaient, si d’autres le tuait, est-ce qu’on me demanderait de prêter un autre serment ? Et Akhanta viendrait venger la mort d’un fils en voulant un tuer un autre, ça ne s’arrêterait jamais ? Combien de coups encore dois-je prendre, avant de mourir ? Avant que mon travail touche à sa fin ?

Un matin ils retirent mes bandages et n’en mettent pas d’autres. Ils m’emmènent aux bains d’hiver, on masse mon corps endolori, on l’enrobe d’huiles qui adoucissent le relief des blessures, on le lave, le soigne, l’habille et on me ramène à mon lit, le vrai, celui au pieds de Louis et il m’attend là.

Je m’agenouille devant lui, même s’il déteste ces trucs. Je lui dis que défendre sa vie est un honneur. Quand ils partent et nous laisse, je lui dis que j’ai envie de mourir. Il m’attire sur le lit et lentement,

Avec un luxe de détails, avec tout le temps du monde

Avec la bouche et le regard et ses mains très douces,

Avec tendresse et détermination

Tant qu’avec peur et hésitation,

Avec des mots et des promesses

Et des silences plus lourds de sens

Avec hier comme pour demain,

Et pendant des heures encore,

Il fait l’amour à ma tête et mon corps jusqu’à me donner envie de vivre encore.

-

\- J’attendais que tu me dises adieu. Tous les jours tu étais là à me lire des livres en me tenant la main et parfois tu me parlais mais tu ne me disais jamais…

\- Tu aurais voulu que je te dise adieu ?

\- Je ne voulais pas mourir sans t’avoir parlé. Sans que tu m’aies regardé, que tu m’ait dit les mots que l’on dit à ceux que l’on quitte.

\- Quoi, des mots d’amour ?

-

\- Tu préfères que je te laisse dormir ?

\- Je n’’aime pas dormir. Je fais des rêves. Des cauchemars. Mais j’aime dormir contre toi. Quand je me réveille, je sais tout de suite qu’ils étaient faux.

\- Tu rêves que je meure ?

\- Non. Je rêve que tu es mon ennemi.

-

\- Je ne voulais pas te regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir si tu t’en sortais, je ne voulais pas me laisser distraire. Je voulais te sauver. Je voulais tellement te sauver.

\- Tu m’as sauvé.

\- Je n’arrive pas à m’en rendre compte. J’ai peur maintenant. Je déteste ça. J’ai peur d’être en train de rêver. Je me réveille et tout le monde est mort. J’ai tellement peur de ça.

\- Je suis vivant. Et toi aussi.

-

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu avais envie de m’embrasser ?

\- Un certain temps.

\- Tu avais peur ?

\- Non, je n’avais pas assez envie. C’était trop stupide. Ce n’aurait pas été bien, ça n’aurait pas été pour les bonnes raisons. Je ne voulais pas t’aimer.

\- Tu m’aimes ?

-

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

\- Si tu évites d’appuyer dessus comme ça, ça va.

\- Mais ça te lance, quand tu ne touches pas ?

\- Plus maintenant. Je n’y pense plus. Sauf celle-là. Elle gonfle encore, parfois.

\- Et celle-là ?

\- Celle-là j’adore quand tu passes tes doigts dessus.

-

\- Est-ce que tu avais peur que je meure ?

\- Pas un instant. Ni pendant, ni les jours après. Je savais que ça n’arriverait pas. Je savais que si moi je vivais, toi tu ne mourrais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il sourit. Il est contre moi dans le lit, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Le ciel ressemble à l’aube, ses bras ressemblent à mon univers. Il me tient serré contre son corps nu, son ventre contre mon ventre et nos cuisses entrecroisées. Il touche mon visage du bout des doigts, appuie laisse l’empreinte un instant sur mes joues. Puis il embrasse, d’abord mon front, mes tempes, mon nez, mes paupières, le coin de ma bouche, mes lèvres, mon menton et entre les baisers, il dit :

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir ; j’ai encore besoin de toi.


	10. Décisions

C’est comme un drôle de rêve aux allures de cauchemars aux accents de porno à la morale enfantine et tout le script part en lambeaux.

C’est mon vague à l’âme. Ça y est, j’en ai marre. Je n’ai plus envie, de vivre pour mourir, pour donner ma vie j’en ai assez. Je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus être une arme, je ne veux plus dormir dans ce lit qui m’indique ou je me situe dans l’échelle sociale en place. J’ai donné trop, trop de sang, trop de temps, je veux que ça s’arrête. Je veux leur dire, tuer moi ou laisser moi partir mais ils ne me tueront pas.

Je veux juste arrêter. J’avais des rêves quand j’avais quinze ans, personne n’a pensé à me dire qu’ils étaient stupides et maintenant j’en ai dix de plus et je n’ai plus envie. J’ai donné : Du temps, de l’amour, tout ce que j’avais d’amour pour pouvoir le supporter. J’ai aimé Mattéo parce que si je ne l’aimais pas, qu’est-ce que je foutais là ?

Aimer, ça justifie tout. Ça justifie de dormir à tes pieds, de marcher derrière toi, et quand on me dit, décale-toi ou l’on te tuera, de ne pas bouger. Mais j’en ai marre de l’amour, qu’on me prenne ce que j’ai et qui je suis au nom de l’amour, que l’on tue et qu’on humilie au nom de l’amour, et vivre au nom de l’amour ça finit par me dégouter.

\- Harry ?

Et toi qui t’es entiché de moi parce que tu pouvais, parce que tu le voulais et parce qu’on t’a dit de ne pas le faire, je ne t’aime pas. Je te déteste et c’est pareil, pas tout à fait pareil, complètement différent. Je te déteste et je n’ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens te laver avec moi ?

\- Si tu veux.

Je ne te déteste pas tellement. Tu m’amuses, petit prince scandaleux. Je t’admire. Je te regarde de très loin. Quand tu m’embrasses dans les rues, que tu tiens tête au monde, toi que rien n’atteint ni menace ni quolibet, toi qui as tué un homme avec l’épée que tu savais à peine manier et qui t’en es tiré sans une égratignure. Toi qui sais tout et refuse de te taire, toi qui me parles d’étoiles et parfois, quand tu es allongé près de moi dans l’herbe ou les draps, avec tes mains qui me tiennent et ta bouche qui ne promet rien, j’ai envie de fuir.

Parce que tu ne vas pas te mettre à m’aimer vraiment. Tu ne sais pas plus que moi ce que ça veut dire. Tu vas me laisser, quand mes blessures auront guéri et que tu ne pourras plus jouer au garde-malade, quand tu n’auras plus envie de coucher avec ton prof de karaté, quand tu auras épuisé ton nouveau répertoire de blagues gênantes et répliques cinglantes à quiconque à quelque chose à dire,

Quand je ne serais plus ni nouveau ni subversif,

Et si je n’ai pas l’élégance de mourir pour toi,

Tu te lasseras alors avant ça

Je voudrais m’en aller.

Tu m’aides à me déshabiller, tu me tiens le bras pour descendre dans le bassin sous la cascade. Ça fait presque un mois, mes blessures sont guéries mais ça te plait alors je joue le jeu. Il est tôt encore, tu t’es réveillé avec le soleil, il faisait bon, plus tout à fait chaud ou alors j’ai pris l’habitude, je ne sais pas. L’eau est glacée, tu me tiens contre toi pendant que je frisonne. Jamais personne ne m’avait materné comme ça et je n’aurais pas pensé que je me laisserais faire, mais me voilà.

\- Si on partait en vacances ?

\- Hmm ? Tu veux partir en vacances ?

\- Avec toi.

Bien sûr avec moi. Tu peux partir avec qui tu veux, ou tu veux et pour faire peu importe : Je suis toujours avec toi, tu te rappelles ?

\- Seulement avec toi, je veux dire. Tous les deux. Dans le Nord.

\- Dans le Nord ?

\- Plus au Nord qu’ici, en tout cas.

Tu m’attires sous la cascade, tout contre les rochers, là où le bruit est si fort. Il y a une petite grotte à cette endroit, caché par l’eau, juste la place de s’asseoir à deux ou trois, les jambes pendantes et les pieds dans l’eau. Tu t’y hisses, je suis.

Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai tué des gens d’Estancil. Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’on m’a fait faire ça, que l’on m’a fait jurer allégeance à toi, pas à Toi Louis mais à Toi l’ennemi et qu’on m’a fait faire ça je n’arrête pas d’y penser ils connaissaient mon nom je les avais côtoyés même si leurs visages ne me disaient rien Estancil était ma maison ici ça ne sera jamais ma maison.

Et puis tu veux toujours faire l’amour aussi et tu as une façon de te lancer, une façon d’essayer de commencer on dirait… Que c’est Ce Qu’Il Faut Faire quand tu fais l’amour on dirait que tu veux être l’Amant des Magazines qui l’on publiera dans mille ans et moi,

Moi je ne comprends pas cette passion que tu as pour moi et je préfèrerais que tu te calmes parce que je ne sais pas quoi en faire, je n’aime pas ça. Alors quand tu m’attires dans la grotte je rentre les épaules et je regarde mes jambes nues j’aime bien être nu maintenant,

Ça me fait peur ça me gêne je n’aime pas ça mais je me sens libre, et fort et fou de faire ça alors j’aime bien.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Tu sais tout ça, tout ce que je pense tu n’as pas les mots mais tu sais tout et tu ne savais pas, tu n’aurais pas pensé que des choses aussi proches de toi pouvait autant échapper à ton contrôle et tu n’aimes pas ça, pas ça du tout.

\- Rien.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu’on s’en aille d’ici quelques semaines ? Quelques mois même, ou toute la vie ?

\- Surtout toute la vie.

Tu te penches, prends de l’eau dans le creux de ta main et le fait couler sur mon torse. Une fois, deux fois, puis tes doigts sur ma nuque et tu m’embrasses derrière le jet et j’ai beau t’embrasser aussi, quand tu me relâches tu as l’air triste, parce que ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais, ce que tu espérais, ce n’est pas comme dans les livres et c’est décevant. Tu redescends, tu dis :

\- Alors partons. Avant la fin de la semaine, partons.

Tu te dresses pile sous la chute d’eau, je ne vois plus que tes fesses et tes omoplates. Puis tu disparais et je reste là à me demander

Si un jour je vais me sentir bien à nouveau.

On part le lendemain, je suis dépourvu de motivation. C’est comme notre dernier voyage, comme après la dispute, quand je ne voulais pas parler à Louis. Sauf qu’avant de monter à cheval, il se penche pour m’embrasser et que j’aime,

Mon corps en tout cas, ma bouche

Aime embrasser sa bouche.

On chevauche vers le Sud. On ne dort pas dans des auberges, chaque soir je dresse le camp, je lui apprends à faire, un feu de camp en cercle, de la soupe avec des oignons sauvages et à y mettre des œufs de caille, des lits de bruyères et des abris contre la pluie. On ne chevauche pas beaucoup, on ne se préoccupe pas de cartes, on avance au hasard des rivières, quatre jours durant on crapahute le long des routes et des forêts et je me prends à chanter,

Des chansons paillardes et des comptines anciennes et le soir,

Tout ce qu’il veut c’est s’allonger près de moi et me regarder

Très longtemps comme s’il y avait un secret alors qu’il n’y a que moi.

Un soir il demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c’est différent d’avec Mattéo ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui l’est ?

\- Toi et moi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fais te dire que c’était différent ?

Il croise les deux bras derrière sa tête et il regarde le ciel en tiquant. C’est la première fois qu’il s’agace contre moi depuis l’attaque, c’est rafraichissant. Je crois que je détestais le Louis mielleux et gentil. Ce n’est pas lui.

\- La façon dont tu en parles. Ça avait l’air plein de sacrifices et d’amour fraternel, d’aventures, de passion et de sexe chaud-bouillant et…

\- De sexe chaud bouillant ? Oh, c’est ça le problème ?

\- Non.

\- Si, un peu quand même.

Il a les joues rouges, il me regarde avec l’air franchement mauvais, se tournant et se retournant sur le lit de bruyères. Il tique à nouveau.

\- Ce n’est pas le problème. Ça fait partie du problème.

\- Désolé. Mais je t’avais prévenu.

\- Prévenu 

Ça m’énerve et ça m’excite en même temps. Mais pas de façon sexuelle. Ça me plait d’avoir cette conversation, ça me réveille, ça me fait du bien, je voulais l’avoir et je sens l’énergie dans mon corps, je la sens me traverser, je voulais qu’on parle de ça.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ramasser tes fringues sales, ni pour t’apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit mais je l’ai fait. Plein de fois je l’ai fait.

\- C’est équivalent ? Tu couches avec moi parce que je te l’ai demandé, et tu vas me dire que c’est à contrecœur ?

Il est railleur et paniqué à la fois, dessous. Il a peur de ça, que je lui dise ça, il est peur de se rendre brusquement compte de quelque chose d’aussi énorme et désagréable. Je soupire. Non, ce n’est pas ça. Je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu. Ça dépend, c’est ça pour toi ?

\- Ce n’est pas ça.

\- Tu dis tout le temps que ce n’est pas ça mais tu ne dis jamais ce que c’est.

\- Pourquoi on se dispute comme un couple ? On n’est pas un couple.

\- Non, ça c’est sûr.

Pendant un moment aucun de nous deux ne reprends la parole. La transition a été trop brutale, elle a cassé quelque chose et aucun de nous deux ne sait comment le rattraper, comment le réparer et s’il faut,

Et si on ne peut pas personne ne sait que faire de cette chose cassée.

Alors Louis énonce un autre problème, si grand qu’il aplanit les autres. Il dit :

\- Je vais me marier.

\- A qui ?

\- Peu importe. La fille ou la sœur de je ne sais qui. Ils veulent me marier.

\- A quelqu’un que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Tu crois que je connaissais ma fiancée précédente ? Elle sera là dans une semaine. Ils veulent nous marier dans le mois.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je sens qu’il a peur, c’est presque palpable, comme une odeur, celle de la sueur froide sur sa nuque. Je tends la main, effleure la sienne, il la repousse puis l’agrippe. Je demande tout bas :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu’on est là ?

\- Oh.

On se barre, alors. On fuit comme je voulais fuir. Mais je voulais partir seul, moi, je voulais partir loin de… Peut-être pas loin de lui, loin seulement de tout ce qui nous entoure comme des cordes à nos articulations qui nous fait agir comme des pantins.

C’est peut-être exactement ce que je désirais. Peut-être la clef, la réponse et comment j’ai pu ne pas la voir ? C’est toi que je veux, toi seul déshabillé de ton nom de ton statut de tes apparences. Toi seul - seul avec moi, loin d’ici, dans cette tour que je n’ai pas pu construire mais cette fois peut être, entourés de livres, de tes mots, du ciel, et on resterait là, pas très longtemps, seulement le temps qu’il te faudra,

Pour me dire le nom et l’histoire de chaque étoile.

Je le regarde comme si l’un de nous était fou et que je n’étais pas sûr duquel, il y a cette colère enfantine sur son visage, celle qui dit personne ne me forcera à faire ça, jamais et il dit :

\- Je n’y retournerais pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors… Tu viens avec moi ?

Je l’embrasse. Il tressaille presque. Je ne l’embrasse jamais, je le laisse faire, je le laisse toujours me faire ce qu’il veut, je réponds doucement sans enthousiasme mais pas cette fois. Je l’embrasse, les bras autour de sa taille et quand j’arrête il reste un moment en suspens, les yeux encore fermés et les mains qui dessinent dans l’air près de mon visage, comme s’il n’y croyait pas tout à fait.

\- Je vais partout avec toi, tu le sais.

\- Non. Pas comme ça, pas parce que je te le demande ou parce que tu l’as promis. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais me barrer de toute façon.

\- Mais tu ne serais pas parti sans moi ?

\- Je restais pour toi.

Je ne restais pas pour amour, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je ne restais pas non plus par honneur. Je restais parce que pendant dix ans, j’ai donné ma vie à un idéal qui a guidé chacun de mes pas et que l’abandonner du jour au lendemain, ou même après des mois de réflexion, c’est invraisemblablement dur. J’ai fait ce choix, j’étais sûr de moi, je ne pensais pas qu’il finirait par m’aliéner.

Louis agrippe ma tunique, il y pose son visage déterminé d’enfant terrible, je protège son corps de mes bras et la façon dont on se serre l’un l’autre, agrippés comme si l’autre était la seule chose solide,

Pour la première fois je lui fais entièrement confiance,

Assez pour croire qu’il pourrait me sauver.

On ne parle pas plus en avant de cette histoire de mariage. On n’a pas de plans, on veut juste pousser vers le Nord et après sera après, on verra. Mais quelques heures plus tard, quand on se réveille tous les deux au milieu de la nuit sans savoir pourquoi, je fais du thé sur les braises, il se blottit contre moi et repose sa première question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si différent de ce que tu vivais avec Mattéo ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Parce que tu es différent de lui ? Parce que toutes les rencontres sont différentes ?

\- Toutes les histoires d’amour, tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est le bon terme.

Il gratte la terre avec ses pieds, lentement. Je précise :

\- Pour Mattéo et moi, en tout cas, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas le bon.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. C’était… Ce n’était pas ça.

\- Oh. Purement sexuel, alors ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas.

\- T’as qu’à me laisser expliquer, pour voir.

Et puis cesse tes sourires suffisants, ça ne te va pas du tout. Qu’est-ce que tu peux te la raconter, afficher cette confiance écrasante en toi-même, penser que le monde est ton dû, tu m’épuises. Du coup, je n’arrive pas à expliquer.

\- C’était tout sauf purement sexuel. C’était… On était… Amis. On avait une confiance absolue en l’autre, on… Était sur un pied d’égalité, malgré tout.

Il garde ce regard amusé, comme si je me voilais la face, que j’essayais de cacher le fait que, quoi, j’avais le feu aux fesses ? Il m’exaspère, j’ajoute sèchement :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j’aime le sexe, de toute façon.

Ça le fait rougir, perdre son sourire. Il regarde ailleurs, grogne un inaudible « Ah non ? »

\- Non. Déjà, je trouve que ça fait mal. J’imagine que c’est lié au fait que, Forcément Je Ne Suis Pas Un Prince Moi, donc c’est presque toujours moi qui me retrouve dessous…

Il rougit encore plus. Lui qui aime tant les mots et se battre avec, ce n’est pas la première fois que je lui découvre cette timidité. Il aime les allusions, les non-dits et les sous-entendus, mais devient timide quand le sujet est abordé frontalement.

\- …Mais même sans ça, c’est agréable mais je…

Il me coupe, un air brusquement las sur le visage et il dit tous les mots que je pense sans avoir jamais cherché à leur donner corps.

\- Tu as le sentiment que c’est beaucoup d’effort pour pas grand-chose ?

\- Hmmm.

\- Que c’est agréable mais qu’il y a plein d’autres choses agréables, que l’on doit le faire pour se sentir normalement mais que tu t’en es longtemps passé et que ça t’allait très bien, que c’est insupportable qu’on te foute la pression pour que tu sois un bon amant que tu ne penses qu’à ça alors que tu ne penses pas à ça, que tu aimes l’idée mais pas…

Il dit tout ça d’une traite, non pas comme quelque chose qu’il aurait lu mais plutôt des mots qu’il aurait pensé qu’ils se seraient répétés sans trouver personne à les dire et il rougit si fort, muré dans son silence brusque, je finis par dire tout bas :

\- Tu ressens ça, toi aussi.

Et lui, pas content, me tournant le dos mais toujours blotti dans mes bras :

\- Non, pas du tout.

Ça me fait rire, je l’enlace, les mains croisées sur son ventre. J’ai tellement plus envie de lui quand il n’est pas pressant, quand il n’est pas là à me regarder à exprimer son désir s’y fort qu’il coule sur mes mains et je ne sais qu’en faire. On termine nos thés, il baille tandis que je l’attire à nouveau sous les draps.

\- N’empêche… T’esquives ma question.

\- Demain… Demain je te raconterais, je te promets.

Je m’endors comme si j’avais une nouvelle étoile au cœur,

Comme si j’avais trouvé un but.

Je raconte sur les jours qui suivent. Parler de Mattéo est toujours douloureux. Louis m’a décrit il y a longtemps les sept étapes du deuil et j’ai l’impression d’avoir du mal à quitter la première, le déni. Je lui parle beaucoup trop dans ma tête pour croire à sa mort, il me répond trop souvent pour que je sois sûr qu’il n’ait jamais été vivant.

Mais par à-coups, par allusions et morceaux de récits saupoudrés au-dessus du thé, surtout au milieu de la nuit quand mon cœur est moins lourd, je lui raconte.

\- C’était juste avant le début de la guerre. On s’est battus avec ces types au sortir d’une taverne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Une querelle d’ivrogne, qui lentement puis tout à coup dégénère et on s’est fait jeter dehors. On avait échangé pas mal de coups, on était dans un sale état.

\- Mattéo aussi ?

\- Mattéo se battait presque aussi bien que moi.

Il hoche la tête, je ris doucement.

\- Ce n’était pas un reproche, ça n’a pas d’importance que tu ne saches pas encore te battre. Personne ne t’a appris. Tu connais d’autres choses.

\- Mmh. Mais rien qui puisse servir à te défendre.

\- Mais si.

Il n’ajoute rien, je reprends.

\- On est rentré au palais, et on est allé aux bains. Et… Je ne sais pas, c’est arrivé comme ça. Quand on a commencé à s’endormir sur les tables de massage, le corps couvert d’huile, dans la pénombre et la chaleur. C’était… Une ambiance particulière. Et c’est arrivé.

\- Qui a commencé ?

\- C’est important ?

\- Primordial pour ma compréhension du monde.

\- Lui.

\- D’accord.

Jaloux. ll est très jaloux, d’une façon inconsidérée et profonde, le genre qui ne reproche rien mais s’attriste de tout. Il est jaloux que j’aie pu aimer avant lui, que je ne lui sois pas entier, dépourvu d’attaches. Il en veut toujours plus, et même à savoir que c’est mal, que ce n’est pas juste il ne peut pas l’empêcher.

Et ce n’est pas la vérité. J’ai omis un passage, celui ou j’embrassais Mattéo pour la première fois et pas l’inverse, brusquement dans la ruelle, comme un élan de vie.

J’avais commencé à y penser – de plus en plus – jusqu’à que ça m’obsède – que le désir me fasse mal – et je l’ai poussé contre le mur de la ruelle – je l’ai embrassé si fort – je me suis excusé, j’ai demandé pardon j’ai dit que j’avais perdu la tête il m’a embrassé – il m’a embrassé longtemps mais c’est moi qui avais commencé et ça, ça je ne le raconte pas à Louis, ça c’est à moi et à personne d’autre, ce baiser.

Louis se réveille tôt le lendemain matin. Il ouvre les yeux sur le monde encore couvert de rosée et pendant que je m’active près de lui, que j’attise le feu, remonte la couverture sur ses épaules, vais chercher de l’eau pour préparer du thé, il regarde le monde autour de lui sans faire de bruits. Quand je reviens il a l’air triste, perdu et quand je lui demande si ça va il soupire, penaud.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de faire une connerie.

\- Tu préfères qu’on rentre ?

Son expression change tout de suite, il fronce les sourcils et fait la gueule. Non abruti je ne veux pas qu’on rentre, tu t’en fous à ce point ?

\- Si tu continues de me suivre juste parce que je te l’ai demandé ?

\- Mais non.

Ne demande pas « pourquoi tu me suis alors ? » je n’ai pas de réponses. Parce qu’il ne faut pas rester immobile. Parce qu’on marche vers chez moi. Je m’agenouille devant lui, ses mains sont toutes froides.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien ne va.

Silence. Il appuie son front contre mon épaule, comme si le monde entier pesait sur ses épaules et que c’était beaucoup trop lourd. Je l’entends murmurer, raconter même si je perds certains mots tant ils parlent doucement, vider son sac contre moi sans que son corps ne semble s’alléger pour autant.

\- J’ai peur de faire une connerie. J’ai peur d’aller vers l’inconnu. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous là, je sais juste que je ne voulais pas me marier, je ne voulais plus de cette vie et je voulais que tu sois avec moi, ça semblant bien suffisant comme raisons.

Bien sûr que les raisons étaient suffisantes, mais les raisons ne suffisent pas. C’est comme quand on trouve le nœud du problème : Parfois on peut en identifier chaque facette et pour autant, le problème reste en place, parce qu’il ne suffit pas de le comprendre. 

\- On peut rentrer, si tu veux.

\- Arrête de dire ça.

\- On devrait rentrer.

Il va se mettre à pleurer si je continue. Je le connais, il est fébrile déjà, cassant, il pourrait renverser la tasse que je lui tends et m’asperger d’eau bouillante mais il se reprend. Je ne savais pas qu’il pouvait faire ça. Se calmer comme ça.

\- Si je rentre, que je me marie avec une femme que je ne connais même pas et… Tout ça. Tu vas rentrer avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors que tu pourrais continuer tout droit, rentrer chez toi et avoir la vie que tu voulais ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Et ses yeux suppliants sur son visage impassible. Dis-moi que c’est parce que tu m’aimes, c’est tout ce que je veux entendre. Dis-moi que c’est pour ça.

Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que c’est aimer quelqu’un. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est être libre, je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire faire confiance. Je suis désolé. J’aurais pu tout te donner mais ça, je ne sais pas comment.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu défait, il prend la tasse mais je reste agenouillé devant lui. Je suis fatigué. Je n’arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens, ce que je désire. Je n’arrive pas à apporter une réponse et j’ai beau y réfléchir, c’est comme si mon cerveau était vide, comme s’il y avait une erreur sur la page et tout ce qui s’affiche c’est, Tu Dois Le Suivre Partout Où Il Ira. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis formaté comme ça ?

Il avance la main. Elle est douce, chaude contre ma joue froide. Il fait froid, de plus en plus chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que l’on avance vers le Nord. Ça m’avait manqué, mais je ne crois pas que l’on soit équipés pour ça.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon chevalier.

Je ne saurais pas quoi être d’autre.

\- Je voudrais que tu ne l’aies jamais été.


	11. Un ordre, une promesse.

Louis tend la main vers moi, le regard dans le vide. J’attrape les côtés de sa manche et passe les minuscules billes de nacre dans les boutonnières. Son vêtement de noce est excessivement délicat, plein de pièces, d’attaches et de lacets. Je me demande à quoi ressemble celui de sa fiancée. S’il est aussi compliqué, couverts de broderies, de dentelles et de falbalas. Je termine la première manche, il reste absent un moment et je dois murmurer son prénom pour qu’il me tende l’autre bras.

\- Alors les choses restent comme ça.

Sa voix est basse, un peu triste mais très calme. Il ne fait que répéter des choses que l’on a déjà dites, déjà décidées, déjà discutées dans tous les sens. Mais je comprends ; la décision finale n’a rien de satisfaisant, ce n’est qu’un statu quo.

\- Pour le moment, en tout cas.

J’attache les boutons de sa manche. Le tissu est rigide d’amidon, je le porte à ma bouche pour l’assouplir et tandis que je fais ça, il caresse ma joue avec ses doigts. C’est agréable. Ça me déconcentre. Il a fait trop de propositions, a soulevé trop de problèmes que je ne voyais même pas jusqu’à que ça me perde, que je ne sache plus quoi faire et que je réponde « je ne sais pas, je n’en sais rien, non » à chacune de ses propositions.

Alors on est rentrés.

Je termine sa manche, laisse aller son bras et il m’attire à lui, irrésistiblement. Sa bouche est très douce, elle a un gout qu’elle n’avait pas avant, les premières fois, quelque chose que je sais que je n’ai jamais gouté mais que je reconnais quand même. Comme un sentiment d’appartenance. Je me lève pour ramasser le gilet qui va par-dessus la chemise, j’ajoute parce que je n’aime pas le silence :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre. Je ne sais pas si autre chose…. Me rendrait heureux, alors autant rester comme ça.

\- Autant rester ni heureux ni malheureux au lieu de risquer être l’un ou l’autre ?

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux.

\- Oui, c’est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Le gilet est fait d’un tissu épais, un genre de brocard encore plus rigide que les pans de la chemise, avec des broderies complexes et minuscules au fil d’or. Louis se lève, je l’aide à l’enfiler et, toujours derrière lui, je passe mes bras sous les siens pour nouer les lacets. Il continue.

\- Tu n’es pas malheureux, et tu n’es pas heureux non plus. Et tu ne vas certainement pas le devenir maintenant que les choses vont se compliquer.

Je ne commente pas. Je n’avais pas aimé que Mattéo se marie. Je n’étais pas jaloux, ou pas au sens premier du terme mais aucun des bouleversements que cela avait apporté dans sa vie n’avait été bénéfique pour nous. Moins de temps, plus de secrets.

Louis reste silencieux le temps que j’accroche chaque lacet, puis je m’agenouille pour lacer ses chaussures et pour ce qui semble être la dixième fois, il dit :

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

Et pour ce qui semble être la centième fois, ça m’énerve parce que ça me semble évident même si je ne dis rien, et ce n’est pas que j’ai besoin qu’il comprenne mais je me sens insulté à chaque moi qu’il me dit qu’il ne comprend pas. Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas.

\- Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je déteste ça.

\- Je sais.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Je lace ses chaussures, ramasse encore sur le bureau les colliers et machins qui complètent sa tenue et les met en place. Il se laisse habiller comme une poupée, ne bougeant que lorsque je lui dis de bouger, dépourvu de la moindre motivation. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quand c’est terminé il reste assis, le dos rond sur son lit en fixant la porte. Je peux presque l’entendre murmurer « je ne veux pas y aller », comme un écho des jours précédents, comme quand il pleurait dans mes bras, des pleurs paniques d’enfant en souffrances et que je devais lui répéter que tout irait bien, que je serais toujours à ses côtés.

Seulement ça le faisait pleurer encore plus, et je savais encore moins quoi faire. Je ne savais pas comment le consoler. On le marie et c’est de ma faute, je n’aurais pas dû le laisser s’afficher ainsi, au mépris des règles et du regard des autres, on lui aurait peut-être laissé plus de temps, alors. On ne l’aurait peut-être pas poussé si tôt sur le droit chemin.

Mattéo non plus ne voulait pas se marier, ils ne veulent jamais se marier ils ne connaissent jamais les fiancées ils ne sont jamais amoureux et même quand elles sont gentilles, intelligentes, drôles, jolies, même quand elles ont de l’esprit de la grâce et tout ce qu’on voudra, ils ne veulent pas, ils sont trop jeunes, ils n’ont rien demandé.

Elles n’ont plus n’ont rien demandé, tu sais.

Et elles aussi pleurent-elles et tempêtent-elles et soupirent-elles dans la chambre d’honneur pendant que leur confidente leur brosse longuement les cheveux. Peut-être.

Je m’accroupis à ses genoux, pose ma tête là et il me touche à peine, du bout des doigts. Il est trop triste. Ça me fait mal qu’il soit triste comme ça.

\- Je peux essayer de t’expliquer, si tu veux.

\- Tu peux ?

Je peux t’expliquer, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas comprendre. Mais j’essaye quand même.

\- Tu as toujours été…

On frappe à la porte, il répond un « Pas maintenant » sec à la voix qui lui annonce qu’il est l’heure. J’ai du mal à continuer mais il me fixe jusqu’à que j’y arrive.

\- Tu as toujours été libre. Et je sais que personne n’est complètement libre. Mais toi, tu es un prince et tu n’es même pas l’ainé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de…

Je n’avais jamais essayé de mettre des mots sur ça. Je l’ai toujours ressenti, une différence entre moi et les autres autours, sans chercher à comprendre vraiment. Un sentiment, un certain malaise dont les contours s’affinent avec le temps. Je ne suis pas libre.

\- De… Ne pas choisir. Ta vie. Ou tu vas chaque jour, avec qui tu passes tes journées. Même si t’es obligé de les passer avec moi, tu peux quand même… Tu es quand même libre. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire parce que je n’ai jamais été libre de me poser la question et… Je n’y arrive pas. J’essaye, mais rien ne me vient.

\- Je ne suis pas si libre que ça.

Il me tire pour m’asseoir près de lui. Je voudrais l’enlacer, lui retirer toute cette tristesse sur son visage. Nos mains se serrent, s’agrippent. Il faut y aller. On ne veut pas y aller.

\- Je ne suis pas libre de qui j’aime.

\- Tu n’es pas libre de qui tu épouses. Tu es libre de qui tu aimes.

\- Je suis libre de t’aimer toi ?

Je souris, pas lui. Il ne l’entend pas comme je le pense, je réponds quand même Oui, bien sûr, et puis je reprends je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que les mots sont pressants et ne veulent pas partir, je dis :

\- Mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je veux. De ce que je désire, de ce que j’aime. J’ai juste… Une grande page blanche dans la tête. Je voudrais juste avoir mes propres décisions, mes propres choix mais j’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a rien. Que je n’ai même pas de gouts, que je suis vide…

On frappe à nouveau et il ne réagit pas. Il m’écoute parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais quand je m’imagine partir tu me manques, tu me manques tout de suite et être seul me fait peur alors je sais ce que je ne veux pas, et c’est partir.

La porte s’ouvre, un valet passe la tête avec l’air soucieux.

\- Sir…

Louis lève la main pour imposer le silence.

\- J’arrive. Encore un instant, j’arrive.

La porte se referme, on reste à se regarder un moment. Il finit par se pencher. Ses doigts lourds de bagues sont froids autour de mon cou. On s’embrasse encore. Longtemps. Trop longtemps, assez pour que ça fasse mal, pour que je vois surgir des choses dans ma tête, des formes à peine, des couleurs difficiles à distinguer mais elles sont là, elles prendront forme, un jour.

Puis il se lève, j’attache encore son épée de cérémonie à sa taille et l’on sort.

Le royaume d’Akhanta n’est pas le plus puissant, mais la guerre leur a apporté pouvoir et richesse, et la famille avec laquelle ils s’allient à travers ce mariage à vécue la même montée en puissance qu’eux. La cérémonie est aussi une manière de montrer et d’appuyer ce nouveau pouvoir, et les festivités sont à la hauteur.

Ce n’est ce soir-là que le grand diner de bienvenue, celui ou Louis et Alaénor sont présentés. Je reste debout quelques pas derrière lui pendant tout le repas, et il se comporte de façon charmante. Sa fiancée est du genre réservée, comme on s’y attend pour une personne de son rang, mais avant la fin du diner ils sont penchés l’un vers l’autre, en grande conversation.

Et je ressens ce truc dans mon cœur, ce drôle de sentiment lourd et léger à la fois, comme une mélancolie, comme si mon cœur pleurait et que ça lui faisait du bien. Je veux juste qu’il soit heureux. Qu’il s’entende bien avec elle, qu’un mariage de convenance devienne un mariage d’amour. Mattéo était heureux avec sa femme, ni tout de suite ni intensément, mais il l’était : Ils faisaient des efforts, ils étaient agréables l’un avec l’autre et ça avait l’air de coller. Je voudrais au moins ça pour Louis, je voudrais qu’il ne fasse pas semblant, qu’elle aime lire et rire et débattre, qu’ils se connaissent et s’apprécient.

Il ne me dit rien d’elle, le soir quand je l’aide à se déshabiller. Il ne me demande pas de me coucher près de lui, il sait que ce n’est pas prudent. Il sait qu’il doit y renoncer, au moins un temps. Il sait que ce n’est pas possible, il sait il tant de choses mais savoir n’influe pas sur ce que l’on ressent.

Je me glisse dans son lit dans la nuit. Je dors une main sur son ventre, sous sa tunique, comme on dormait durant notre escapade, nos quelques jours coupés du monde à croire à l’impossible. Je rejoins mon lit avant le lever du soleil.

La deuxième journée est pleine de tournois, de jeux, de danses. Je ne me bas pas pour lui, je le regarde faire. Il n’est pas devenu bon, il réfléchit trop, il n’aime pas suivre les règles, il danse au lieu de marcher. Il est beau, il est lui, personne ne se bat comme ça, je pourrais le regarder des heures encore.

Et les cérémonies. Et les bénédictions. Et les files de cadeaux, et les lâchers de colombe. Un soir, deux soirs, trois soirs. Une nuit, deux nuits, trois nuits contre lui. Il est épuisé le soir, il a souri toute la journée, il s’endort il attend seulement que je le rejoigne, que je me glisse contre lui et que je le serre et que je l’apaise.

Et puis c’est le jour. Le vrai jour, celui des noces, du temple, des alliances, des serments, du baiser, celui de tout, celui sur lequel on ne revient pas et il arrive à sa chambre en courant, un peu avant le diner alors que tout le monde se change et qu’il est marié, il a peur il m’enlève des mains les affaires que je tiens et il grimpe sur moi, les jambes sur mes jambes les bras autour de mon cou, comme un gosse comme quelqu’un qui veut être protégé et consolé et il dit :

\- J’ai tout fait, tout proposé et argumenté mais personne ne m’écoute et ils vont le faire, ce soir, cette horrible cérémonie impudique ils vont le faire et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

Ils vont le suivre, ils vont le regarder déflorer sa femme à travers les rideaux du lit, ils vont rire et hurler parce que c’est comme ça qu’on fait, du Nord au Sud et à l’Est aussi certainement, c’est comme ça qu’on fait et ils refusent de s’en empêcher.

Son dos est humide à travers le lin de sa tunique. Je l’entraine avec moi vers la baignoire pleine qui l’attends, il me laisse le déshabiller sans protester, il ne fait que parler à tort et à travers et moi je ne dis rien parce que je sais qu’il n’y a rien à dire, rien à faire, ils le feront et ce n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer, c’est comme ça.

Il profite à peine de l’eau chaude. Je passe le savon sur son dos, il me laisse le laver mais j’ai à peine terminé qu’il se redresse. Il est debout nu devant moi, de l’eau jusqu’à genoux et il ne tremble plus, il a les poings serrés et il dit :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regardes. Je refuse que tu sois là sur le côté du lit à me regarder. De toute façon si tu es là je n’y arriverais jamais.

Je verse de l’eau fraiche sur ses épaules, j’essaye de dédramatiser.

\- Je t’ai déjà vu…

Il agrippe mon poignet, je renverse de l’eau mais il s’en fiche. Il est en colère. Ses émotions débordent et elles sortent, peu importe la forme.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir. Et tu le sais.

Je hausse les épaules. C’est trop tard pour ça, il n’y a rien à faire alors à quoi bon ? Il me prend le broc des mains, se rince lui-même et sort du baquet. Quand je prends la grande serviette pour le sécher, il me prend à nouveau le poignet, me force à le regarder alors que tout ce que je veux c’est ignorer son regard. C’est juste un mauvais moment, je te promets. Tu l’oublieras. Je serais là après, pas cette nuit mais plus tard, je serais là.

\- Je refuse, Harry. Je ne veux pas. Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Frapper jusqu’à qu’on te lâche, refuser catégoriquement ? Rester sur le lit avec les bras croisés, que l’on se moque de toi du Nord jusqu’à Sud ?

Je retire mon poignet, sèche son dos, sa nuque. Tu crois que j’ai envie ? Tu crois que ça ne va pas me faire mal de me tenir de l’autre côté de ce rideau, de te regarder faire alors que je sais que ça t’es insupportable ? Tu ne crois pas que rien qu’à l’idée, j’ai l’impression qu’on me déchire le cœur j’ai envie de hurler comment oser vous, arrêtez ?

Tu n’es pas plus libre que moi, au fond.

Il reste silencieux jusqu’à que je lui mette ses vêtements de soirée. Je ne porte pas encore les miens. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, m’empêche de l’habiller en paix. Il ne lâchera pas. Il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Je te l’ai dit avant que l’on rentre, je n’ai pas changé d’avis. Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon chevalier. Je veux que ça s’arrête.

\- Louis…

\- Non ! Je refuse que tu sois là ce soir, et les jours suivants. Je ne veux pas subir ça, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes, je ne veux pas… Je refuse.

Mais ce ne sont plus les mots suppliants et colériques d’une personne qui se débat contre son destin dans le noir. Ce sont les mots vifs et précis de quelqu’un qui a déjà pris sa décision et je m’entends déjà lui dire, non, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais je ne fuirais pas avec toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques mais moi je sais et demande moi tout mais pas de fuir avec toi…

\- Je ne veux plus. Je veux que tu t’en ailles. Je veux que tu sois libre. Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas sûr ou que ça te fasse peur, je veux que tu sois libre. Tu vas t’en aller. Ce soir, quand ils vont tous

se lever en gueulant pour nous accompagner, je veux que tu t’en ailles. Je veux que tu prennes Altaïr et que tu partes.

Je reste hébété un moment. Je m’attendais à beaucoup de choses, à beaucoup de plans échafaudés à toute vitesse mais pas à celui-là. Tout ce que je trouve à répondre c’est :

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Vers le Nord. Je vais donner des ordres pour qu’on te laisse passer, et pour qu’Altaïr soit prête, sellée avec tout ce qu’il te faut. Tu chevaucheras vers le Nord, jusqu’à chez toi, jusqu’à Nerée. Et tu vivras la vie que tu voudras.

Je reste blême un moment. Rentrer chez moi ? Mais il y a quoi, chez moi ? Et qu’est ce qui m’attends, ici ? Je regarde mes mains posées sur son col, les pouces contre ses clavicules. Ça va trop vite. J’essaye de sourire, de prendre ça comme une idée folle qu’il va vite oublier, de faire comme s’il ne faisait que tester, mon amour ou ma loyauté.

\- Mais je ne veux p…

\- C’est un ordre !

Et puis il pleure. Brutalement, le corps qui tremble et qui sanglote, si brusque que les larmes ne coulent pas, il m’agrippe et je le tiens aussi, ça me tord dans le ventre c’est la peur, c’est me rendre compte que c’est vrai, que c’est vraiment ce qu’il demande et

Vraiment ce que je vais faire et il

Me serre

M’enlace

S’agrippe il dit

\- Promet-moi que tu t’en vas ce soir, que tu pars avant, promet moi que quand je me réveillerais demain je ne te trouverais pas, que tu seras parti, que tu seras libre. Promets-moi.

Je ne peux pas promettre. Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester avec lui. Son visage est contre mon épaule, je caresse sa nuque, mes doigts contre ses cheveux blonds épars.

Je ne dis pas je te promets.

Je dis :

\- Je t’aime.

Il redouble de pleurs.

Il me serre à me faire mal, il me tient serré les ongles plantés dans ma nuque.

\- Je t’aime aussi,

Il dit,

\- Mais promets-moi.

Je promets. Je promets puis l’on s’embrasse, les mains serrées sur la nuque dans le creux du dos les souffles courts la peur au ventre on s’embrasse encore et encore. Je l’habille il ne me lâche pas, il répète promets-moi et entre les baisers je promets, entre les promesses je lui dis que je l’aime,

Je voudrais lui dire tous les mots qui me viennent tout ce que je pense de lui, tout ce que j’ai jamais ressenti et tout ce que je commence à comprendre, à savoir et à désirer, je voudrais tout lui dire et j’espère qu’il l’entend malgré tout, quand je répète toujours les mêmes mots, j’espère qu’il entend les autres cachés derrière et à la porte encore,

Avant de rentrer dans la procession qui l’amène au diner avant de devoir rester deux heures près de lui en lui ayant déjà dit adieu, je l’embrasse et ça me fait mal, ça me fait si mal est-ce que c’est ça, savoir ? C’est l’effet que ça fait, la liberté ?

D’un coffret sur son, il tire le bracelet de cheville que je l’ai vu porter tout l’été. Il me le tends en souvenir de lui, il est si fin que je le glisse à mon poignet, caché sous ma manche.

On descend dans la salle.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivent, je suis comme dans un rêve. Je ne vois que sa nuque. Je me vois marcher dans une étendue nue et brillante qui à la couleur et la texture de sa peau. Je n’entends que sa voix, que l’écho, je ne comprends pas les mots.

Jusqu’au bout, je ne sais pas.

Quand il se lèvent, quand il annonce,

Quand Ils rient et crient

Je ne vois que sa nuque,

Il ne se retourne pas.

Et la foule déserte la salle derrière eux en accéléré.

Je me laisse porter par un sentiment en moi que je ne connais pas.

Altaïr renifle ma main dans l’écurie. Un page m’aide à monter en selle, vérifie l’harnachement des sacs, puis on m’ouvre les portes.

Je m’enfonce dans la nuit, Altaïr s’élance au galop dans l’air frais et sombre. Elle semble savoir ou aller mieux que moi. Il n’y a pas de lune, seulement une flamme enfermée dans du verre que je tends devant moi, et toute sa robe dorée s’illumine, comme si elle était elle-même une torche et moi avec, comme une lumière s’enfuyant jusqu’au matin.

Je cherche dans mes veines si je ressens un gout de liberté

Je ne pense qu’à ses yeux bleus que je n’ai pas pu voir une dernière fois.

Je n’entends que le tintement de son bracelet à mon poignet.

Fin du Tome Un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en train d'écrire un tome deux.  
> Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> C'était agréable d'écrire à nouveau de cette manière.  
> Merci.
> 
> Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un chapitre par jour pendant dix jours. J'espère que ça vous plaira...
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.
> 
> Leo.


End file.
